Love Lessons
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Take one grumpy man Scott Hall who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.Scott Hall, Mark Calloway, Kevin Nash, OC. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

** Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan blew her loose hair out of her face. She went back to her little red VW bug parked in the driveway and took out the other box of books. She trudged back through the hot sun to the shaded front porch. She smiled. She loved this house. The first time she had seen it she knew she was going to buy it.

Megan had lived in Virginia her whole life, but when her publisher and friend Jo Lansing had told her about the house. She had flew into Miami to look at it and bought it on the spot. It wasn't a mansion, but it was perfect. It was a split level brick home with a enclosed front porch, right along with a porch swing, she imagined being able to come out early in the morning with her coffee and watch the sunrise.

The house itself had three bedrooms and two baths a huge beautiful fully modern kitchen and Megan liked to cook almost as much as she liked to write. There was huge deck out back and woods surrounded her house on both sides, she was only minutes away from the beach. The house was perfect.

Megan walked in the front door and took the books to the bedroom she was setting up as her office, the place where she would do her writing.

She looked at the room. She already had the computer set up and her desk. The bookshelves in and filled with book. "Perfect." She thought.

She had her long curly brown hair pinned messily on top of her head. She was shapely but not skinny. She ran five days a week to keep her shape, at thirty -two she realized the importance of staying in half way decent shape and her penchant for rich desserts would go straight to her hips if she sat and did nothing.

Megan was also a baker, at one time she had run a bakery where she had utilized her baking skills. That was back when she was a struggling writer. Now Megan was on the best selling authors list and had been for the past six years. She wrote mystery's and the occasional romance.

She laughed at the success of her romance novels, for some one who had no luck in romance she sure could crank out some hot ones. But there was nothing hot going on in the romance department for her. The one great romance in her life had ended badly. Trevor had been her world for four years. They had met seven years ago when her career in writing was beginning to take off. She had bankrolled his last few years of law school. They had met at a party they had both attended. He was a up and coming law student. Megan was a twenty -seven year old aspiring writer, had a few moderately successful books.

They had hit it off right from the start and Trevor had her in bed at the end of two weeks. He laughed and called her the world's oldest virgin.

Megan supposed that Trevor mocking something like her virginity should have been the first sign , that he was a ass hole. But she loved him.

He was tall and blond with a perpetual tan and deep blue eyes. She couldn't believe someone like Trevor was interested in her.

He proclaimed his love up until she had paid for his last two years of law school and then he promptly dumped her for a Barbie look alike, who he explained would make a perfect corporate lawyers wife. He told Megan he cared for her, but she just wasn't cut out to be a lawyers wife.

Megan sighed as she finished unpacking the box of books. It had been three years, and she for the most part had put the heartbreak behind her.

She hadn't as yet went into another relationship. She was by nature a upbeat person, so she wasn't one to wallow in self pity, but she couldn't trust another man, not yet.

Besides men weren't exactly beating down her door.

"You're the only man in my life." Meagan said picking up her big tom cat Duncan. He was huge and she had got him after the break up with Trevor. She kissed the big Grey cat on the nose and carried him to the kitchen. "How about some dinner buddy." She said grabbing the can of tuna off the counter. She looked out her back window as she opened Duncan's food.

She loved this house and property. She was pretty isolated , there were woods behind her house, but she knew there was large house just across the woods.

She sat the food on the floor for Duncan and stared out at the woods. She decided she would finish unpacking everything and then go explore the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan's cell rang and she flipped it open. "Hello."

"Hey Meg..hows the unpacking coming?"

"Hey Jo, its great..I've finished and did I mention..I love this house." Megan said the excitement in her voice obvious.

Jo laughed. "She had know Megan since she had been signed with her publishing company. Jo was the agent who kept in touch with Megan, made sure her work progressing on schedule and took care of contracts. Over the years they had become good friend.

"Meg, you sound excited enough to pee on yourself, calm down." Jo said laughing.

Megan sat down at the kitchen table. " I cant help it, this is my dream house, I live in Florida now, I've always wanted to move here and I'm almost done with my new book, whats not to be happy about?"

"Wow, you got two months left on the book, I cant believe you're almost done." Jo said impressed.

"I'll send it overnight to you as soon as I'm done." Megan said.

"Okay Meg..I'll get away as soon as I can and come visit, this dream house of yours."

"Okay Jo..I'll talk to you soon." Lexi said and flipped the phone closed.

It wasn't quite dark yet, she had enough time to explore around the woods.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott sat on his deck overlooking the back yard and woods. He had just got back today. He smiled as he sipped his JD. He had just come back from visiting Bekka and Mark. Bekka was like a daughter to him, she had wormed her way into his heart real quick. There was just something about her.

He and Mark had been friends forever, and now that Bekka had married Mark, they were both like family. Bekka had been begging for months for him to come visit them on the road.

Kacy was getting bigger every time he saw her.

Scott wasn't much of a kid person, but Kacy was a sweetheart.

He laughed as he thought of Bekka's unsuccessful attempts to set him up with every available woman she knew. He knew she meant well, but Scott didn't need a woman in his life. When he got a itch, he would go find a woman to sleep with and that was it. He sure as hell didn't a woman coming in here, telling him what to do, when to do it, nagging at him for drinking to much, fuck that.

He was happy just the way he was.

Bekka kept insisting, he needed a wife, to keep his house clean and cook for him and he needed kids. Scott laughed out loud, no thanks to all three, as long as there was take out and restaurants, he wouldn't starve, as far as the house a little dirt and mess never hurt no one. Kids yea right, Scott figured he was to selfish to try to love someone more than he loved himself.

Scott heard singing coming from the woods. "Great." He said.

The house across the woods had been empty for three years. Now every couple of weeks he had to go back there and run off teenagers and kids playing in the creek that run across his property. Thats just what he needed was some kids getting hurt and trying to sue him.

Scott set down the bottle of JD cussing a blue streak, just when he was starting to relax.

Scott walked into the woods and followed his ears to the singing. It was coming from the creek. He was there in a matter of moments and stopped short, his breath catching thinking for a moment he had run across a water nymph.

She had long curly hair pinned messily on top of her head. She was around 5'4 with long tan legs and arms. She wore a light blue tank top with no bra apparently, he breasts were not small but a nice size, looked like they would just about spill out of his large hands. She had on denim cutoffs that barely covered the curve of her bottom. The shorts hugged the curve of her butt making him want to cover the cute cheeks with his hands. He didn't know the song she was singing, but her voice was beautiful and carried up the creek to his ears.

Scott felt his well worn denim jeans suddenly get tight in the front. "What the fuck." He muttered to himself. He wasn't a man that had trouble getting it up, he could still wear out any woman he knew.

But it had been a few years since just the sight of a woman had made it as hard as a brick. "She's dangerous." Scott said to himself.

"HEY YOU!" Scott yelled.

She was wading in the creek and turned to look at Scott a smile spreading across her face. "Hello..You must be my neighbor."

Scott was shocked, this woman lived in the house next door? He had a bad feeling about this.

Megan looked at the man, she couldn't really tell his age, although she would guess late thirties early forties. He was tall, a lot taller than her by the looks of it. He had ink black curly shoulder length hair and deep brown eyes. He had on well worn jeans that showed off muscular thighs and no shirt. His chest was well defined, his arms muscular, he had dark curls on his chest. Megan sighed, he was all man. _"Wow wow wow" _She thought.

"Are you aware you're trespassing on my property?" Scott asked glaring at her. Scott figured his was time to turn on the bad boy nasty attitude so he wouldn't have any problems with her in the future.

"Am I?" She said grinning at him and continued to wade in his creek.

Scott wasn't to happy at the way she ignored him. "Yes you are..see that cypress, the big one o the other side of the creek, thats our property line, yours ends there, my starts..the creek is mine." He snapped.

Megan climbed onto the side of the creek and sat with her feet dangling in the water.

Scott cursed under his breath, how did he get rid of her, looking at her was killing him.

"So you don't like sharing?" She asked still smiling at him.

Scott figured it was time to get mean, since she didn't seem smart enough to know, he was trying to be nasty with her.

"Look..I like my peace and quite, I don't want anyone nosing around on my property, and I sure don't want to sit on my deck and listen to that screeching you call singing every night." Scott delivered this in the most hateful voice he could muster. He waited for her to burst into tears and take off running to her house.

She did neither instead she started laughing and the sound was just as inviting as her singing he had just lied about. "I guess that means, don't give up my day job huh?"

Megan studied the confused look on his face and fell back in another fit of laughter.

Scott knew what was wrong, his new neighbor was a loon, as crazy as they come, why the fuck was she laughing at some one as scary as him?

Scott crossed the creek in under a minute flat. He had no intention of hurting her but she didn't know that, he thought. He was standing beside her looking down at her giving her an angry look.

She still had the giggles but managed to get out. "Oh my you're very big aren't you?"

Scott bent down and pulled her up. He wasn't rough though, he wasn't trying to hurt her.

Megan smiled at him. His hands were warm and big. He was very good looking, even more so closer up.

He walked her over to the big cypress tree and set her on the other side of it. "Stay off my property, if you don't, you wont like what happens." He said frowning at her.

"My names Megan..But no one calls me that, Call me Meg." Megan said still smiling broadly at him.

Scott shook his head. This woman was definitely cracked.

He looked at her smiling up at him, he wondered how old she was, she looked like a damn kid. Meagan or Meg seemed to old for her mischievous personality.

"Meggie..I'm Scott, stay off my property." Scott said and turned around and marched off.

"Meggie, huh..I think I like it." She said and laughing turned back toward her house and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Scott got up the next morning stepping over the garbage running over in the kitchen and made coffee. He looked out the window towards the woods and cursed. Why couldn't he get that girl off his mind. Damn nut is what she was. He had scared men twice his size with his temper and she laughed at him. 

He took his cup of coffee and went to sit on his deck. If she knew what was good for her, she would stay off his property.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan had been up for hours, she liked to do her writing early. She had took a break at six am to do her morning run, and then went right back to her writing. It seemed to work best for her.

She printed off the six chapters she had got done and went to the kitchen to make fresh coffee.

She smiled when Duncan jumped on the counter and she petted him. "Want lunch?' she said getting his food down to feed him.

She fed Duncan and grabbed a cup of the fresh coffee and sat down on her back deck. It was so peaceful here. It would be a great place to raise kids.

Megan sighed. She might as well get that thought from her head, she wasn't getting any younger and the last time she checked, you had to have a man to make a baby. Then her thoughts were drawn to Scott, now that was a man and she started smiling again at the way he had tried to scare her off. She read people pretty good, and she sensed over half of the blustering he done last night was a act. That was a man used to pushing people away from him. She laughed and finished her coffee and got up heading for the woods.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hot out and Megan sank in the cool clear water of the creek.

By definition, she would have called it a stream, it looked a little big to be a creek and the water clear and cool. She went down stream a little to where it was deeper and it came to her waist. She smiled. She had on cotton shorts and green bikini top. When it was hot, she dressed as coolly as possible. She sighed peacefully as she rolled to her back to float. She was so glad she moved here, she could get used to this.

Scott stood back aways and let himself enjoy the view for a minute. She was hot, but not in a flashy slutty way. It was like she was hot, without knowing it.

She was pretty, but he had seen more beautiful woman. It was something else, he couldn't put his finger on it. He watched her float on her back, eyes closed. She was humming to herself and smiling, in Scott's opinion no one was that happy unless they were on some kind of drug. He seen she had her wild curls in some kind of pony tail today and the water had made it curl even more.

Scott walked down till he was right beside the bank where she was floating. "Didn't we discuss trespassing last night."

Her eyes opened slowly almost as if she was half asleep. He was startled by the color, somewhere between blue and gray, they were unusual..They stood out and it was like she could see right into his soul. "Good morning or should I say afternoon, now."

Scott frowned at her. Her and damn infernal smiling. He wished she wouldn't smile at him, it traveled straight to his groin and caused him to shift uncomfortably.

Megan seemed to be oblivious to his problem. She got to her feet, the water dripping down her body. He took in the green bikini top.. Her breasts were beautiful, her skin warm and tan from the sun. His eyes took in the tattoo on her stomach. It was a small Celtic knot and it circled her navel.

"_Stop Scotty..stop looking at her, you know shes trouble_." His little inner voice said.

"You know, there could alligators and snakes in there." He said and stood back waiting for her to scream and hopefully jump up the side of the bank and cling to him for protection, he wouldn't mind coping a feel.

Instead she shocked him again by continuing to stand in the waist deep water. "Really, Alligators..snakes..you think maybe there might be sharks to. I love reptiles..I find them fascinating."

"I'm not joking, this is Florida, could be anything in that water." He said crossing his arms.

Megan looked at him, he had that perpetual frown on his face and this morning he had cut off denim shorts on and again no shirt. This man could be on a sexy man poster. He looked like he was a stranger to shaving too, which just made him look even hotter.

"I'll be real careful." She said grinning at him.

Scott shook his head and held out a hand to her which she grabbed. The feel of her small hand in his sent signals straight to his lower extremities. _" Great, another cold shower."_ He thought.

Might be time to go into town and find him a willing woman for the night.

He hauled up beside him. "I meant what I said, stay off my property, its dangerous back here, you could get hurt.

Megan looked up at him smiling. "Do you have a towel?"

Scott was becoming exasperated with her. "Do I look like I walk around carrying towels?" He snapped.

"Well it might be a good idea, since your new neighbor likes to cool off in your creek." She said laughing.

Scott grabbed her hand and started walking back too his house. "You're the most irritating woman I have ever met."

Megan giggled and let herself be dragged along behind him. "Wow so I'm number one on a what I'm sure is a long list of woman."

Scott turned to look at her. He was pretty sure that was some kind of back handed compliment.

They came to his house and Megan looked at it. It was a two story home, with a huge pool in the back.

"Do you live in this big house by yourself?" She asked as they walked up the stairs to the deck.

"Yea." He snapped.

"Sit here." He said indicating a lounge chair and he disappeared in the back door of the house.

Megan sat down and looked around, this was a really nice place, and she could see he had a lot more property than she did. She leaned back on the lounge and thought about Scott.

He seemed like a man that was used to putting up walls. He wasn't wanting to let anyone in. But Megan was lonely, she had few friends and the ones she did have were far away. She supposed she needed to get out and meet people. But Scott was her neighbor and she was determined to make friends with him, she could be really persistent.

Scott came out and thrust a towel at her. "Dry off and go home."

Megan just smiled as he sat down and sipped on the beer he had in his hand. "Thank you."

He grunted and did his best not to look at her.

Megan dried off as best she could and then dried her hair and laid the towel over the back of the lounge chair. She settled back deciding to let the hot sun finish drying her clothes.

Megan looked over at Scott and held out her hand. "Can I have a sip?"

Scott scowled at her. "Are you old enough?"

Megan laughed. "I'm thirty-two Scott."

He handed the beer over but he was shocked, she sure didn't look thirty-two.

He watched as her lips closed around the lip of the bottle and he groaned inwardly. He needed her to get out of here quick.

She took a long drink and handed it back to him. "Thank you Scott, I guess I should be going and let you get back to your peace and quite." She said getting up.

She stretched and Scott about bit through his tongue, her shorts rode up over the very edge of her cheeks and he wanted to get up and throw her over his shoulder and carry her to his bedroom.

She started down the steps to the deck and tuned around to smiled at him. "See you tomorrow." She said with a wave and took off.

"Goodbye Meggie." He managed to get out of his mouth.

Scott closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. The girl was off her rocker. He was going to have to start being really mean, so she would get the message. If she kept coming around he was going to have to spend all day in cold showers.

He decided he was going to town this afternoon, he needed to get laid and bad, then that little nut wouldn't effect him so bad, he convinced himself his reaction to her was the fact he hadn't been laid in four months. He smiled and sat up. He should start getting ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan spent the rest of the afternoon painting the third bedroom in her house. She was just going to use it as a spare bedroom, or at least thats what she told herself as she painted the walls in light pale yellow and trimmed the room in sea green. In her mind she could see it as a nursery. More than anything in the world she wanted a baby, a child of her own. Megan knew it was probably due to her past, she needed a connection with someone. She longed for a child. She had began to think about adoption, but the longing to carry a child of her own was to strong.

She finished up and took a shower.

Megan decided it was time to get out and do something. She had called the animal shelter last week about volunteering there a couple of days a week. They had told her to show up anytime she felt like helping. She decided today was a good day.

Megan figured she needed to get her mind off non existent babies and start meeting people again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott had went downtown to a bar he frequented and met of with one of his regular sleeping partners. He had several woman he ran around with, but they knew the drill, sex..no strings. It worked for Scott.

Scott walked out of the apartment around ten and out to his car.

His mind was troubled. The sex had been good, hell there wasn't such a thing as bad sex to Scott. It was all good, some was just better than others.

But he still felt unsatisfied. It had been almost mechanical. Jenny was good, she knew all the tricks all the moves to make a man nuts, but it just wasn't there.

Plus all he had thought about was his nutty next door neighbor. Scott decided he needed a bottle of JD and a good nights sleep and he would be fine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meg we're so glad to have you here."

Megan looked up from the cages she was cleaning and smiled. "Well I'm glad to help. I love animals."

Tracey Stevens was the director of the animal shelter. She was always glad to have more volunteers.

And Megan was proving to be great, she had done everything Tracey asked with out making a fuss. A lot of Volunteers thought helping out was playing with the animals. Megan had jumped right in with cleaning the pens and cages, a job no one liked.

Megan stood up. "we'll I think that takes care of that."

"Come on we'll round up the animals and get them back in their pens and I think we can call it a night." Tracey said.

"Okay...lets do it." Megan said.

About a hour later Megan was headed to her car. She had enjoyed herself, she loved being around animals and she loved being around other people.

Tracey was a nice person and the had made plans to go out to a local bar and grill next week for lunch.

Megan knew she needed to get out, sometimes she became obsessed with her writing and almost became like a hermit, going no where.

She looked at the time, it was close to ten. The shelter closed at five, but a lot of the work involved went on after hours. She was going to be back her same day next week to help out again.

Megan sang to herself as she started her car. It had been a good day. She decided to go home and make something sinfully fatting, that would be a perfect end to a perfect day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan had showered and cleaned up and fed Duncan. He now sat on a barstool lazily watching her.

"Duncan this is going to be good, but none for you..you cant have chocolate." She said grinning at the cat.

She dumped the chocolate chips in the streusel mix. She loved this recipe. It was a breakfast streusel that had chocolate , what more could a person want.

She mixed the topping in another bowl and then putt the batter in two pans and added the topping.

Her mouth water at the thought of the end results. "I may have to run three miles tomorrow instead of two." She said to Duncan, who looked at her and yawned.

Megan knew she should get to bed soon. She would wait for her treat to get done and go to bed, six o'clock came early.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott sat on his deck with his bottle. It was half gone and he wasn't feeling any pain. He really needed to get to bed before he passed out on the deck. He looked at the woods. He wondered what Meggie was doing. What did the girl do, when she wasn't trespassing and making him crazy, he wondered. He would have to ask her the next time he saw her.

He heaved himself to his feet and decided to head up to bed. He was in the hallway when his phone rang. He sighed and grabbed his cell from his pocket. "Yea."

"Well hello to you to ass wipe."

Scott laughed. "Kev, its after midnight, you know that right?" Scott said going on up to his bedroom and stripping his clothes off and throwing them on the floor.

"Scotty, since when did you become a old man, we used to be just getting started at midnight." Kev said laughing.

Scott lay back on his bed. "If you haven't noticed we are both the same age. We're forty-six now, not twenty-six."

"Speak for yourself man, I'm still the cock of the walk." Kevin said.

"So whats new, haven't seen you in a while, what you up to?" Kevin asked.

"Not much..got a new neighbor thats driving me crazy." he said.

"Somebody finally move into the house next door?" Kevin asked.

Scott rolled to his side. "Yea, mary poppins, she's nuts always smiling and laughing, no matter how mean I am to her, I don't think she's right in the head."

"Is she a dog or what?" Kevin asked.

"No she's ..well she's really cute." Scott said thinking back to her in the creek this morning. Then he winced, did he really just use the word cute. He was slipping.

"So why aren't you at her place screwing her brains out?" Kevin asked.

Scott sat up. "Shut the fuck up man, shes not that type of girl, she's the type you marry, not the type you fuck around with."

"Whoa calm down, sorrrry." Kevin said.

Kevin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Scott sure seemed to have a burr up his ass about this girl. Was it possible he liked this girl.

"So what is she doing to get on your nerves so bad?" Kevin asked.

Scott looked out his window. "She's been trespassing in my creek and swimming in it, and she sings all the time and she smiles all the time, its not normal to yell at someone and they just smile at you. She acts like we're friends or some shit. I think she's nuts or something."

Kevin had to bit his lip not to laugh. Scott sounded more than a little confused.

"Yea sounds awful, you could always call the cops if she keeps coming around." Kevin said grinning.

"Ha ha very funny, yea I'm going to call the cops on some little girl, you big dummy."

Kevin laughed. "Well if she's really getting on your nerves that bad."

Scott shook his head. Kevin could be such a smart ass. "I can handle one little girl, I don't need the cops to do that. The next time I see her, I will set her straight."

Kevin grinned. "Yea you do that. Look I have to go. I'll talk to you again soon."

"Okay, Kev, take care." Scott said and hung up.

He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, hopefully tonight he wouldn't have those dreams he had last night, about Meggie and what she looked like naked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Scott rolled out of bed his eyes blinded by the sunlight pouring through his window. He glanced at his clock. It was nine in the morning. He was surprised he didn't sleep later, but his dreams once again had made him restless. 

He looked down to see his buddy standing at full attention. Another cold shower to start the day he thought. His dreams had been filled with naked images of Meggie, and they had been doing some pretty interesting things.

"_God Scotty get a grip, you act like a teenage boy, mooning over a piece of ass."_

"Shut up." He snapped at his inner voice.

He went to take a cold shower, this was becoming a bad habit, he didn't like.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott stood by the coffee maker and waited for his coffee. He grabbed a big mug and filled his cup and opened his back door to go sit on the deck. He about tripped over a bag sitting right inside the door.

He sat his coffee down and picked up the bag and took it in the kitchen. He opened it and the heavenly smell coming out made his mouth water. He pulled out a container and opened it to find a whole chocolate streusel in the container and a note taped to the top.

He pulled off the note and read it.

_Morning Scott,_

_I just wanted to say thanks for protecting me from the alligators, snakes and occasional shark. It's chocolate streusel, hope you enjoy it..Meggie._

_PS..Oh yea thanks for the towel..you might want to save some time and just start carrying one with you._

Scott had to really work at it, not to laugh. He should be mad. The last thing he needed was some woman cooking for him, not a good sign at all.

The smell coming from the container did him in and he cut a big slice and put it on a clean plate he found hiding in the dishwasher. He grabbed his coffee and the plate and went to sit on the deck.

He groaned when he took the first bite. _"Yea Scotty, a good cook too, she is wife material if I ever seen it, you better stay away."_

Scott sighed as he ate and decided to ignore the irritating voice. He would eat now and worry later.

By noon Scott had finished most of the streusel and put the rest in a Tupperware bowl. He washed her dish ignoring his piled up in the sink. He knew what he had to do, he was going to return her container and tell her in no uncertain terms he wasn't interested in being good neighbors, friends or whatever.

If he had to hurt her feelings for her to get the message well then so be it.

With his mind made up, he dried the container and marched out the back door and started for the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan had got caught up in her writing and didn't even realize what time it was until she heard a banging on her door. She looked at the clock seeing it was after three in the afternoon. It was way past time to feed Duncan. She got up wondering who was pounding on her back door.

She made her way down to the kitchen and pulled the back door open to find Scott standing there.

Scott watched as big smiled appeared on her face. "Scott what nice surprise." She said grabbing his free hand and pulling him in the kitchen before he could protest.

She practically pushed him down in a kitchen chair and started making fresh coffee. "I lost track of time, I was working and didn't even realize the time." She chatted as she made coffee.

Just then a big fur ball leaped on the table and hissed at him baring its fangs.

Scott jumped up. "What the fuck is that?"

Megan turned around and laughed picking up the beast and hugging it. "It's just Duncan, don't worry he wont hurt you, he's just protecting his turf, he don't know you yet." She said setting the hairy thing on the floor and feeding it.

Scott sat back down but kept a eye on the furry little demon.

Megan sat a cup of coffee in front of him and grabbed one for herself and sat down across from Scott.

He looked good as usual. He had on jeans and a muscle shirt and he smelled good.

Scott looked at her, she looked adorably hot as usual, with her short shorts and white tank, bare feet and her hair loose and curling wildly around her pretty face. He noticed the tattoo around her ankle, it was a rose vine circling her ankle, very sexy he thought.

"You got any more of those?" He asked indicating her tattoo, he had seen two so far.

Megan grinned. "Well I don't know you well enough to show you the others yet."

Scott burned his mouth on coffee and thought about the areas where she might be tattooed at.

Scott decided to change the subject. "You said you was working, what do you do?"

Megan sipped her coffee. "I'm a writer." She said.

Scott was surprised, he didn't know why, he just didn't see her as a writer. "You make a living doing that?"

Megan shrugged. "I do okay."

"Anything I might read?" He asked.

"Umm who knows..I write under my own name Megan Brannon."

Scott looked surprised. "Yea I know the name you write mystery's, good ones, I've read a few." She did more than okay, she had been on the bestsellers list for years.

"Thanks..I love writing and I have been successful..so its a blessing, I get to do what I love and I get paid for it." She said getting up to refill both their cups.

Megan was more than glad he had stopped by. She was a little lonely, her few friends so far away. She loved having someone to talk to.

Scott tried to get his mind straight, he had come here for a reason. "Look I just came to return you container, thank you, it was very good, I ate most of it."

Megan smiled at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, I love to bake."

"_Scotty, don't look at her, she's smiling again and those shorts, my god."_

Scott listened to his little voice, it was right, he needed to get rid of her.

"Look Meggie I came here to tell you..."

Megan jumped in. "I'm just really glad you came by..I mean I moved here from Virgina. I don't really know anyone and haven't had a chance to make any friends yet, well except for you..it's been kind of lonely..I mean I have Duncan..but ya know, I miss having friends to hang out with and its great to have a new friend." She finished giving him that adoreable smile again.

Scott looked at her and had a attack of conscience something that hadn't happened in years. How could her slam her now, she looked so sweet and vulnerable spilling her guts like that. Now would be the perfect time to tell her he wasn't interested in friendship or anything else except maybe a quick fuck on her kitchen table.

Scott opened his mouth but closed it again, he couldn't do it. Shit.

Scott stood up. "I have to go..I have to uhh workout." He said heading for the door.

Megan followed him to the back door and he opened it and turned to look at her. "I'll see ya." He said.

Megan smiled and stood on her tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Scott's heart accelerated and he had to clench his fists to keep from grabbing her.

The girl gave him nothing but a friendly kiss there was nothing sexual about it and here he was ready to attack her.

She pulled back and smiled. "Thanks for coming to visit."

Scott nodded and turned and left.

"_You're such a wimp Scotty before long you'll be picking out china patterns." _The voice mocked him.

"Shut the fuck up." Scott muttered as he headed through the woods. Cold showers were becoming a way of life for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan smiled as she watched him walk toward the woods. He was so nice, even though he tried putting on that tough guy act.

Duncan jumped up on the table and hissed at the door.

Megan turned and put her hands on her hips. "Duncan you be nice, he's our new friend and you'll just have to get used to him."

Megan decided to go work some more, her creative juices were flowing and she was almost done. She headed upstairs with a smile on her face. She would finish working and then do some more baking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan printed out the last chapter and got up. She looked at Duncan who was laying on her desk. "Duncan we need to celebrate tonight..I've finished the book. But I need to go to the grocery store. Fresh tuna for you tonight." She said reaching over to stroke him. Duncan opened one eye and looked at her and promptly closed it and went back to sleep.

"Appreciative as always." Megan said laughing.

She went down the hall to her bedroom and put on some blue capris and a blue matching tank and ran a brush through her hair and put it in a quick pony tail.

She grabbed her car keys and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott looked at his watch. It was after eight. He always shopped late, less people around.

He rolled his cart down the beer isle and loaded three twelve packs in. He didn't want to have to run back this week, he hated grocery shopping.

He looked at the stack of paper plates. He had no clean plates left, he supposed he was going to have to wash dishes sometime. He looked at his the contents of his cart, frozen dinners, frozen pizzas , chips, beer , paper plates and plastic forks thrown in for good measure.

He thought that was it and rounded the corner to the magazine isle and thats when he saw her. Damn it someone or something was conspiring against him. He looked at her, her back was toward him. She had one leg hitched on the bottom of her cart, causing her cute bottom to thrust invitingly toward him.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail, she looked adorable. He got close and saw she was engrossed in a magazine, her face scrunched in concentration, he watched in utter fascination as her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips.

_Scotty, you ever wanted to take a woman right in the grocery store before? She is already leaning over the edge of that cart, tempting huh?"_

Scott was ready to rip the little voice out of his head, the last thing he needed was the mental image he was just presented with.

Scott sighed, she just looked so cute. What the fuck was wrong with him, he didn't even use words like cute and people that did made his ass twitch. God something was wrong with him, maybe he needed to see a doctor. He watched her for a minute more and then he spoke. "Hey Meggie."

Megan jumped and dropped the magazine and looked up at Scott standing right next to her. "Scott, you scared me." she said smiling at him looking a little flushed.

Scott actually smiled. "You were kind of distracted by whatever you were reading."

Megan flushed and thought about the Cosmo article she had been reading " Twenty ways to make your man crazy in bed"

She looked up at the smile on Scott's face and realized he was even more handsome when he smiled. "You should smile more often."

Scott didn't know what to say to that, so he bent to pick up the magazine she had dropped.

Megan tried to grab it first, but he was quicker. He looked at the magazine and then at her grinning. "Interesting articles." He said smiling at her.

"Yea...I was looking at a recipe." She said smiling up at him mischievously.

"Uhh huh." Scott said and handed her the magazine which she shoved quickly back on the shelf.

Megan looked in his cart. "You having a party?" She asked seeing the beer.

"No..I just don't like to go to the store much." Scott said checking out her cart, Fresh fruit, vegetable, fresh meat, her cart was packed. She obviously knew how to cook. He saw the fresh tuna.

"Twelve dollars a pound, good lord." He said indicating the tuna.

Megan grinned. "It's for Duncan, usually he gets canned, but we're celebrating tonight, I finished my book."

Scott leaned on his cart. "Well congratulations." There was something wrong with the world when a beautiful woman had to celebrate with a cat, he thought.

"Thanks..I was ahead of schedule, so I'm going to take it easy the next few weeks before I start my next one. " Megan said looking him up and down and trying not to be obvious about it. He looked good, but then she had never seen him not look good. He had on Khaki pants and a dark blue polo shirt, and gosh he smelled good.

Scott was too busy looking at her to really notice she was checking him out. Then all common sense left him.

"How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow to celebrate?" The words came out of his mouth before he even knew he said them.

Megan grinned. "Really..I mean that would be great."

She couldn't believe Scott asked her out, sure it wasn't a date, he was just being nice, but still, a good looking guy like Scott taking her to dinner.

Scott wanted to drag the invitation back, but he saw the happiness on her face and sighed with resignation. What was he thinking. "Yea..I'll pick you up at seven, dress casual, its a Mexican restaurant, off the beaten path, but the foods great."

Megan was so happy she thought she might explode. "Okay."

"I have to go..see you tomorrow." Scott said and stood up to push his cart toward the check out.

Scott stopped when he felt her hand on his arm. It felt like she had live voltage in her hand and it tingled down his arm straight to his groin. He turned around to see what she wanted and she put both hands on his shoulders and urging him to bend down, which of course he did.

Megan pressed her lips to his briefly in a all to nice and friendly way, no sexual overtones, just a quick press of her lips to his. Then her lips were gone and she had backed away from him. "You're a very nice man Scott, I think we're going to be good friends."

Friends? What the fuck. The one word that sent shivers down a mans spine, especially when had had been having hot dreams about this woman, was he losing his touch?

He was so flustered from the kiss he backed right into a magazine rack and sent them tumbling everywhere.

Megan's laughter ran down his spine and shocked his nerve endings. "Here let me help you." She said still laughing.

They both bent and scooped up the magazines. Scott felt like a world class idiot. Thats the second time she mentioned being friends, it was obvious she wasn't attracted to him, in the way he was attracted to her. Hell he was a good bit older than her.

They put the magazines back and Megan looked at him. "You okay?"

Scott just grunted.

Megan grinned. "Okay then, see you tomorrow." and she rolled her cart off.

Scott walked up to the checkout in a daze and managed to pay for his stuff. He rolled his purchases outside and loaded his stuff in his car, and then realized he had just put his stuff into someone else's car.

He quickly pulled the stuff out and wondered around until he found his car, cussing like a salor to himself.

"_Real smooth Scotty, yea I bet you really impressed her acting like a schoolboy getting his first kiss, friends thats so sweet."_

"Just shut up." Scott muttered as he tossed his stuff in his car.

That woman was going to have him insane, after dinner tomorrow, he was staying the hell away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Megan dropped the package off at Scott's back door and continued on her morning run. 

By the time she got back to the house, it was seven-thirty. She showered and fed Duncan and decided to do a outline for her next story. With that finished she decided to call Jo.

"Hey Meg..still loving your house." Jo asked.

"Yes of course..I'm going to the post office as soon as it opens and overnight the manuscript to you." Megan said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Great..Have you got out and met anyone yet?" Jo asked. She was worried about Megan being on her own with no friends around.

"Well I started volunteering at the animal shelter and I got a lunch date with the director, she seems nice and I met my neighbor, tall dark and grumpy, but he's nice, he just puts on a big bad me, act." Megan said.

"Girl you be careful, when I found that house advertised, I had your neighbor checked out, I didn't want you moving in next to some nut. Thats Scott Hall, he's a former professional wrestler. He's probably some man whore, you know how those guys can be, don't fall for his lines." Jo said.

Megan was surprised, a wrestler huh, no wonder he looked so good. "Jo, we're just friends, believe me this guy could have any woman he wanted, he just sees me as his pesky next door neighbor, theres nothing going on."

"Hmm you sound disappointed, you like him?" Jo asked.

Megan smiled. "Well he is hot, I mean yea I like him, but he don't see me that way. So I'll just be his friend and leave it at that."

"Alright girl, just be careful."

"I will, I'll talk to you later." Megan said.

She flipped her phone shut and decided to fix a bite of breakfast and then she would head for the post office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott looked at the mess that was his kitchen and once again thought about cleaning it, maybe tomorrow. He poured himself a cup of fresh coffee and started out on the deck and found another bag waiting for him. This time he did smile and picked it up and headed back in the kitchen. He opened it to find a container filled with small chocolate cakes and a note.

_Good morning Scott,_

_Chocolate Lava cakes today, when I bake I always make a big recipes, so theres plenty to share, I got up early and made them, so there still most likely warm, if not zap them for a minute and throw some ice cream on them, I'm telling ya, there to die for..see you tonight._

_Meggie_

Scott grabbed one and a fork, yea they were still warm. He found the paper plates and set it on one and grabbed his coffee an went to set on the deck.

Scott took a bite and groaned as the rich chocolate in the middle ran over his tongue. God she was a great cook.

"_yea Scotty, I bet she cooks for all her friends."_

Scott ignored the voice and ate. So what if she wasn't attracted to him, that was good, cause she wasn't his type. He didn't want a relationship anyway ,they could be friends or whatever and she could feed him, worked for him. The only problem was he was going to have to start working out more or he was going to get fat. He sighed as he finished the cake and sipped at his strong coffee.

Now that he had that sorted all he had to do, was to convince junior down there, that he and Meggie were just friends.

Last nights dreams had been just as erotic as the night before. He might need another visit to Jenny in a couple of days to get Meggie out of his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan got back from the post office and flopped on her front porch. It was hot. She decided to go down to the creek and cool off for a while. She made her way up to her bed room and pulled off her clothes and tugged on her two piece baby blue swimsuit. She grabbed a towel and headed out the back door.

She knew Scott didn't like her playing around down there, she wasn't sure if he was really worried she could get hurt, or if he was just being a grump. Either way she wasn't going to let that stop her from cooling of for a while.

Megan went to the deeper part of the creek and slid in sighing in pleasure. She lay back and closed her eyes. Maybe she should have a pool put in at her place. It would be nice to have her own pool to cool off in.

She sat up and dunked her self in the cool water letting it wet her hair and then coming back up.

"Maybe if I put up a no trespassing sign, that would work."

Megan opened her eyes and smiled at Scott who had parked himself on the edge of the creek. "Hi Scott."

"Hello Meggie..Do you ever listen to me or am I just talking to thin air?" He asked.

Megan just laughed and jumped out to sit beside him. Scott opened a second beer and handed it to her.

"Thanks trespassing is thirsty work." She said and took a long drink.

Scott smiled. "You're hardheaded you know that right?"

Megan grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her shoulders, the trees were blocking the sun and she was a little chilly.

She looked over at Scott sitting with his arms resting on his knees. "What did you do today?"

Scott sipped his beer. "I worked out for two hours, if I don't, I'm going to get fat." He said turning to smile at her.

Megan laughed. "The same reason I run every morning, my weakness is sweets, if I didn't run, I would be as big as a house."

"Thanks by the way, they were good. You're a really good cook." He said.

Scott was trying not to think about the fact she was sitting next to him in a bathing suit. He had watched her for a while before he had sat down. She had a gorgeous body.

"Thanks, back when I was a starving writer, I was a baker to pay the bills." She said laying back on the ground.

Scott had to control himself not to lay down right on top of her. " So when did you become successful?"

"About seven years ago, I had my first bestseller and its been uphill since." She said.

Scott finished his beer and sat the bottle down. He really wanted ask if she had left a boyfriend behind. But he decided to hold that question for a few minutes. "So where are you from originally?"

Megan rolled to her side to look at him. "Virginia, but I visited Miami over the years and I always wanted to live here, so when my publisher ran across the ad for this house she showed it to me and I fell in love. I closed on it the same week."

Scott looked at her flat belly and shapely hips. He wondered if she was a wildcat in bed. She looked like she would be. He sure would like to find out. "You're family still live in Virgina?" He asked still trying to work up to the boyfriend question.

Scott looked at her and for the first time since he met her, he seen the light leave her eyes, her face became closed and she turned away from him. "I don't have any family."

He could see the question bothered her and he let it go. He thought her constant smiling and cheerful attitude had got on his nerves, but now he would give any thing to put a smile back on her face.

Scott reached over pulled her up to face him. "So you want to go to with me to get a no trespassing sign." He said with a completely straight face.

There it was, that beautiful smile of hers. " Sure I'll even put it up for you."

Scott shook his head. " I still say its to dangerous for you to be mucking around in that water."

Megan just grinned. "I'm careful."

Scott pulled her up to her feet. "Get on home, before you get in real trouble."

Megan smiled at him. "Okay, I'll see you tonight." She said and waded across the creek.

Scott watched her go. Every minute he spent with her, he wanted her more and more and pretty soon, he was going to end up making a fool of himself. She wasn't interested in him like that.

"_Friends...nothing wrong with having a friend."_

"There is when you keep dreaming about that friend naked." He said and turned around to go back to his house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan paced back and forth and then stopped in front of the mirror. She looked at the light blue Tye dye skirt that fell right at her knees , which she paired up with a white tank top. She had on light blue matching sandals and had left her long curly hair down.

"This is not a date..its just two friends eating." She said to her reflection.

She jumped when her front door bell rang and rushed downstairs to answer it.

She opened the door and smiled at Scott. He had on light tan dress pants and a white button up shirt, he had even shaved. God he smelled good she thought.

"You look beautiful." Scott said looking her up and down. "Thanks so do you." She said laughing.

Scott rolled his eyes and she grabbed her purse and followed him out to his truck. He opened the door for her and waited till she had her seat belt on and closed it behind her.

Scott got in the drivers side and started his truck. He wondered how he was going to make it through the night..she looked and smelled wonderful. He didn't think it was perfume, it must be shampoo or body wash. It smelled like blueberries. He took a deep breath and tried not to think about how good she looked.

_"Come on Scotty, you know you want to stop this truck and pull her over here and just screw the hell out of her..Freinds yea right."_

Scott just ignored the voice if he didnt he might just be tempted to do just that.

* * *

Once they arrived at the restaurant. Scott got out and opened the door for her and helped her out. Ciberra's was a well kept secret, it looked like a hole in the wall, but the food was excellent. 

They went through the door and Scott was grabbed by a middle age stout lady and kissed on both cheeks. " Hola Scott .. su bien a hasta la vista otra vez."

Scott hugged and kissed the lady. "Su bueno para verle Alejandra, he estado perdiendo su cocina buena."

Megan smiled as they chatted. Scott was telling the lady he had missed her cooking. Looks like this lady already knew what Megan had began to suspect, that Scott was just a big teddy bear.

Scott pulled Megan close. "Megan this is Alejandra, one of the best cooks I know, Alejandra this is Megan."

Alejandra took Megan's hand and shook it. "Very nice to meet you."

"You too." Megan said smiling.

Alejandra looked at Scott and grinned. "Ella es muy beauitful, usted mejor no pierde este era Scott."

Megan grinned, she spoke fluent Spanish and smiled as Alejandra told Scott she was beautiful, and not to lose her.

Scott just grinned.

Megan looked at Alejandra. "Scott no tiene que preocuparse, él me tiene que aguantar."

Scott's mouth fell open and Alejandra laughed.

Alejandra lead them to a quite table and Scott caught up with Megan. "I'm stuck with you huh?"

"Yep." She said as Scott held her chair for her.

Scott sat down and they looked over the menu and put their order in and Alejandra brought them a bottle of wine and left them alone.

"So." Scott said as he poured her a glass of wine. "How do you know Spanish, Chica?"

Megan grinned and sipped her wine. "I took it in high school and college, I'm pretty good actually."

They sat and talked about her new book idea until their meal arrived. They had both ordered the Pollo Pibil, it was chicken marinated in orange and spices and barbecued in banana leaves and Caldo de Res, a very hearty Mexican soup and big plate of warm tortillas.

Megan smiled up at Alejandra. "It smells wonderful."

Alejandra smiled and left. They both concentrated on eating for a few minute, the food was delicious and Megan was a girl that liked to eat.

They both sat back after they finished and Scott studied her. She seemed so confident and happy, but he had glimpsed a sad side of her today, he found himself wanting to know more about her.

Alejandra brought them a pot of coffee and disappeared again.

"Meggie, What was your childhood like?" Scott asked. He watched as the mask dropped over her face again and he reached over and rubbed her hand. " Hey we're friends right, you can talk to me and you can ask me anything you want and I tell you."

Megan looked at him and smiled. "Okay, but I get three questions."

"You drive a hard bargain, but okay." Scott said keeping his hand on hers. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, he should let her keep her secrets, better not to get to know her so well, but he couldn't help it, he wanted to know everything about Meggie.

Megan sighed and looked up at Scott. Most men would run when they found out about her past, thats why Trevor had dumped her, he found out she wasn't good enough for him.

Her past was a noose around her neck. "I was born in Craigsville, Virginia. My mother was, well theres no nice way to say it, the town slut. I have no idea who my daddy is, and the sad thing is she probably didn't either. She didn't take a whole lot of interest in me, She worked and put food on the table and clothed me, I could have had a lot worse. I loved my mother, I was ashamed of her yes, I thought my name had been changed to bastard when I started school, small towns are like that."

Megan looked down not wanting to see the pity or disgust in Scott's eyes. "The year I turned eight, she said we were going on a trip, I was all for it, I was sick of that town and people judging me and the name calling. She packed my stuff up and we drove to Lynchburg. I guess I should have known something was up, she got me new clothes and we ate out, she never paid much attention to me before."

"The next day she took me to the children's home and dropped me off, she told me she couldn't take care of me anymore, and she wouldn't be back. I remember screaming and crying and one of the ladies from the home had to physically hold me back from chasing her car. I never saw her again." Megan finished.

She finally lifted her eyes to Scott's and was surprised to see no disgust in his eyes.

Scott kept her hand in his. "Meggie, your not your mother, you're a good person, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Megan smiled and squeezed his hand. She had to admit, she felt better after talking to Scott, not many people knew of her past, she had trusted Trevor and he had thrown it back in her face.

Scott thought about what a strong person she must be to rise above all that and make her life a success.

"Now I get my three questions?" Megan said grinning.

Scott leaned back. "Okay shoot."

Megan sipped the strong coffee. "Have you ever been married?"

Scott laughed. "Yea, I stayed drunk for most of it, thank goodness, it was the only way I could deal with her."

Megan laughed. "Why did you quit wrestling?"

Scott looked up in surprise, he didn't even know she knew who he was. "I was fired from my last gig, for excessive drinking and then I just said to hell with it, it was time to retire anyway."

"Retire, you still look like you could be in the ring." She said.

Scott shrugged. "I'm forty-six Meggie, too old to be getting knocked around on a regular basis."

Megan looked shocked. "Forty-six, no way."

Scott chuckled. "Well its good to know, I still look like a young buck."

Megan didn't care how old he was, he was a damn sexy man.

"Okay last question, have you ever been in love?" She asked.

Scott smirked. "Yea with myself."

Megan started laughing. She really liked Scott. But Scott gave no indication he was interested in her. Maybe in time, he would see her as something more than a friend, she would just be patient.

They finished there meal and said goodbye to Alejandra , and Megan promised to visit her again.

The drive home was quite and when they got to Megan's house Scott got out and walked her to the door. "Thanks Scott, I had a great time."

Scott took her keys and opened the door for her. "Me too." He said and handed the keys back to her.

Scott backed up and looked at her. If he had his way, he would grab her and kiss her senseless, but Scott knew now more than ever, he couldn't mess with her heart, she was to vulnerable, and he figured if she went to bed with a guy, she would have to have feelings for him.

"Goodnight Meggie." he said and started down the steps.

"Night Scott." Megan said and closed the door. She locked it and went to the kitchen to get some water.

Duncan jumped up on the counter. "Hey Duncan ." she said petting him.

She fed him and grabbed a bottle of water. Her thoughts were on Scott. Maybe she should just leave him alone, she didn't think, she was up for another heartbreak, and she knew without Scott saying anything, he wasn't looking for anything permanent.

She turned out the kitchen light and headed upstairs to her office, she would do some writing, even if nothing else made sense, she always had that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Two Chapters for the price of one today..enjoy.**

* * *

Scott came in his house and dropped his keys on the table. He surveyed the mess and shrugged. He would clean it up sometime, but not today. 

He had just came from a all night poker game and lady luck had been on his side, he had cleaned his poker buddies out.

He went to the kitchen and made some coffee and moved dirty dishes out of the way to find a cup, which he washed and stood beside the coffee maker waiting.

He thought of Megan. He hadn't seen her since they went out to dinner three nights ago. Scott was surprised to find he missed her.

The first day he had avoided her, he had left his house and hadn't come back to midnight, but the next day, he had hung out down by the creek, but she had never showed up, and then yesterday , he had even walked up to her property and stared at her house, as if willing her to come out, but instead of going to visit her like a normal person, he had just stood in the shadow of the woods looking at her house and then turned around and went home.

He was beginning to think she was avoiding him as well.

Maybe she regretted telling him about her childhood, Scott had the sense she carried a lot of turmoil in her despite her upbeat attitude, hell who wouldn't?"

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sipped it.

"_Scotty, you're better off, you don't need a complication like Meggie in your life, you know that, you cant even be responsible for yourself, much less another person."_

That was true, he didn't want to be responsible for another persons happiness, he would let her down miserably, Scott was all about Scott, that was why his marriage had failed, Scott cared about himself more than he did anyone else, thats just the way he was. It was better this way.

He stepped out the back door and was surprised to find a bag sitting there. She hadn't left him anything in three days. He opened it delighted to find homemade cinnamon rolls. He took one and sat down on the lounge and ate while he read the accompanying note.

_Morning Scott,_

_I just wanted to let you know again what a nice time I had. Thanks for asking me out. I haven't been around much the last few days. I do some volunteer work and I had book signings for two days running, so I haven't been home much. Enjoy breakfast...Meggie._

Scott laid the note aside and grabbed another cinnamon roll. He felt stupid. Meggie had a life, it didn't revolve around him. Here he was thinking she was avoiding him, she had other things to do besides cook for her grumpy neighbor. No wonder he couldn't stay married, it was all about him Scott Hall.

Scott sighed, thats why he didn't need to be in a relationship, he would kill it in a short time, he always made everything about him.

Scott shook his head and took the rest of the cinnamon rolls back in the house. He decided to go get some sleep since he had been up all night. He just hoped he didn't have those dreams about about Meggie, that came like clockwork. Scott was damn tired of cold showers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan came in from her run and headed straight for the kitchen. A coffee and a cinnamon roll was just what the doctor ordered.

She sighed as she sank her teeth in the cinnamon roll. She knew she had just canceled out all the running she done by eating the sinfully sweet roll, but she didn't care, you had to take life's pleasures where you could find them, and lord knows she wasn't getting to much indulgence any where else she thought smiling.

Sex, the missing element in her life. Sex with Trevor was good, not that she had anything to compare it to, but she had enjoyed it. When they first broke up, she was too hurt to think about sex much, but time had passed. She missed it.

But Megan wasn't one to indulge in sex for the sake of sex, she wanted to care for someone before she jumped back on the sex bandwagon, however that seemed to be getting harder and harder to do. She had been having dreams about Scott, hot ones. She blushed at the thought of the things she had done in her dream.

Megan gulped the hot coffee. She had been so busy the last couple of days she hadn't seen Scott since they went out.

She had had lunch with Tracey the day before and she had two days of book signings. Then there was the volunteer work at the shelter.

She also started to volunteer at the local children's home, helping with the babies. It had took a couple of weeks for her to get clearance, as they always ran background checks and police records search, since children were involved.

Megan was trying to give back some of what was given to her. Thanks to the children's home she had been placed in she had turned into a descent person, the sisters that ran the home were wonderful, and Megan still stayed in touch with them, they had loved her, when she had felt totally unlovable. They had raised her to be a good person and helped her get into college.

You heard so many horror stories about foster homes and group homes, but there was nothing terrible about the home she had been in. Megan had come to realize her mother had did her a favor, by dumping her. It still hurt, but she had been blessed the day she had went into that home, her childhood had improved tenfold and she was still grateful.

Thats why she tried to give back to unwanted children, make them feel loved and secure.

Megan shook off the thoughts of her past and decided to go shopping, that always made her feel better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott got up at four in the afternoon, he couldn't believe he had slept the day away. He showered and threw on some jeans and wondered downstairs. He grabbed a beer and picked up his cell phone and punched a number in.

"hello."

"Hey sweetheart."

"Scott." Bekka squealed about busting his eardrum.

Scott held the phone away from his ear and chuckled. "I miss you." She said.

"I miss you guys too, tell that worthless old man you married to bring you and Kacy to visit." He said as he sat down at his kitchen table.

"I wish we could, he's just working all the time, you come come visit us."

"Little girl, seems like I just got back from a visit." He said laughing.

"Oh yea." She said giggling.

"So how are you doing, staying out of trouble." Scott asked.

"Best I can..I talked to Kev, the other day, he says you got a girlfriend, something about a neighbor."

Scott slammed the beer down, Kevin and his big mouth. "He's wrong, she's just a neigbor, nothing going on there."

"You need to clean your house before you invite her over Scott, you don't want her to think you're a pig." Bekka said laughing.

"My house is just fine the way it is." Scott said.

"Uhh huh ,right..just clean a little okay, at the least wash that pile of dishes." Bekka said.

Scott rolled his eyes, Bekka could sense a mess a thousand miles away.

"So whats new with you?" He asked changing the subject.

"Hmm lets see, not much, just that I'm pregnant." Bekka said.

Scott smile. "Thats great honey, I know you and Mark have been wanting to have a baby."

"Yea we're both pretty thrilled and Kacy is thrilled to be getting a little brother or sister. But Mark and Dave wont let me do anything, I'm only 8 weeks along and they both act like I'm ready to pop at any minute." Bekka said.

"Bekka they both love you, just be patient, you know their going to be like this the whole time." Scott said grinning.

"I know I know, but Mark keeps telling me to get some sleep and Dave keeps trying to get me to eat every five minutes, there making me a little nuts." She said.

Scott smiled. Mark was crazy in love with Bekka, he knew that Mark was just trying to look out for her.

Dave was like a father to Bekka, he doted on her the way he would a child of his own. Shawn Michaels was Bekka's dad, but he had abandoned Bekka's mother when he found out she was pregnant and never had anything to do with Bekka until last year.

The two had started to get to know each other and Bekka was closer to him, but Scott didn't think the two would ever have a father daughter relationship.

"Have you told Shawn?" Scott asked.

"Yea..he seems kinda excited about it, but who knows, I don't see him a lot, he's been out injured again." Bekka said.

Scott sensed a distance in her casual words. "Everything okay between you two?"

"Yea, I mean we're not fighting, it just Shawn seems to want more than I can give, He wants his little girl, his daughter and I can't be that for him."

Scott sighed. Nothing was ever simple in life. Shawn probably needed to back off Bekka a bit.

"You want me to talk to him?" Scott asked leaning back in his chair.

"No, like I said its not thats he's doing anything wrong, its just I can tell he wants things to be perfect between us, He wants me to call him dad. Scott I just cant right now." Bekka said sounding sad.

"Honey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Okay?" Scott said.

"Okay..Thanks Scott, I'm glad you called, I feel better." Bekka said.

"Anytime little girl. I may pop up for a visit in a few months okay?" He said. He missed her and he liked hanging out with the guys.

"Okay Scott..I love you." Bekka said.

"I love you to..talk to you soon." He said and flipped his phone shut.

Bekka pregnant, that was great. He knew Mark was probably in orbit, he always wanted a lot of kids.

Scott shook his head, that wasn't for him though, he had enough problems with out screwing a innocent kid up by having Scott Hall as a dad. He got up and pulled a shirt on and threw his sneakers on. He decided to go out to his local bar and hang out for a while.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan carried the bags through the woods and up to Scott's house. She climbed the steps to his deck and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she sighed and sat the bags down. Hopefully he would be back soon.

Then just for the hell of it she tried his door knob and she smiled. Bingo it was open. Megan briefly wondered if it was breaking and entering if the door was left unlocked, but then she laughed. Scott might be a grump, but she knew he wouldn't call the cops on her. The smiled left her face as she looked at the kitchen, it was a wreak. "Good grief Scott..whens the last time you did dishes?" She muttered to herself.

"Well Meg...looks like you got some work to do before you can think about cooking." She said to herself.

She shrugged as she looked around for dish soap. Single men didn't clean she guessed. She found a small radio in the corner and turned it on. She had to have music when she cleaned and this was obviously going to take a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott pulled his car into his driveway. He opted not to pull into the garage and got out of the car and locked it. He had stayed at the bar and had a few beers and played a little poker. He frowned when he seen lights coming from the house. He didn't think he left any lights on, but he could have. He looked at his watch, it was after eight. He would nuke a frozen dinner, watch a little TV and go to bed.

He walked in the front door, which he noticed once again he forgot to lock and tossed his keys on the table.

The first thing that hit him was the music coming form the kitchen, the second thing was the smell of something good cooking. For a minute he thought maybe Bekka had sneaked into town, but he realized not even Bekka could travel that fast.

As he walked through the house, he noticed everything had been cleaned, trash had been picked up, things had been dusted. The house was spotless. The more he saw the madder he got, the more trapped he felt. By the time he got to the kitchen he had worked himself into a world class fit of temper.

He saw Megan standing by the oven taking something out. She had on those damn denim shorts that barely covered her ass and a red tank top and she was bare foot. The fact that she looked good made him even madder.

"What the fuck are you doing in here!" Scott yelled.

Megan sat down the lasagna and turned to look at Scott. Yea he was in one of his moods she thought.

"Umm cooking." She said turning her bright eyes on him.

"Look here lady..I don't need a cook, I don't need my house cleaned. I'm not looking for a girlfriend or a wife. I like my shit just the way it is, you broke into my fucking house and fucking cleaned it!" He yelled starting to pace back and forth.

"I would like to point out I didn't actually break into your house, you left the door unlocked. But I mean you can call the police if you want and have me arrested for cooking you a meal and cleaning your house." She said a smiled spreading over her face.

Scott looked at the smile and got even madder. "Are you fucking nuts. I mean I just yelled at you and you're fucking smiling. I don't want my house clean, I don't want some damn woman trying to make my life nice and orderly, I like to come and go as I please, drink as I please. I don't need a woman to straighten me out or fix me!" He yelled grabbing a beer and sitting down at one of the kitchen chairs.

He opened the beer and took a long drink. There was nothing but silence from her. He figured she was going to cuss him out at any minute, she seemed like the type to think about what she was going to say before she said it. After that tirade, he knew she wouldn't be coming back around, surely she had got the message.

Scott looked up to see her leaning on the counter with her arms crossed looking at him.

"You done?" She asked.

"For now, but I might get to thinking about it and get mad again in a few minutes." He snapped looking away from her.

Why didn't she just taker her cute perky little ass back to her own house and let him have some peace.

"_Because you're friends."_ His little voice said mocking him.

Scott didn't answer back. He decided to ignore it for now.

"Good my turn." Megan said.

Scott closed his eyes and waited for her to unload on him and then walk out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing. Sorrry to leave you guys hanging..so heres the next chapter.**

* * *

Scott waited for her to start yelling and was shocked when he felt her weight on his lap. He opened his eyes to find her straddling his lap facing him. "What are you doing?" 

"Shh.." Megan said laying a finger across his lips. "Its my turn remember."

Scott's heart rate increased and he noticed the blueberry smell surrounding him and the way her thighs felt against his legs, and how sweet her lips looked and how beautiful her eyes were.

She moved her finger away and rested her hands on either of his shoulders. "First of all I'm not after you, I'm not trying to be your wife or your girlfriend, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I was trying to be nice, I came over to cook dinner for you, you weren't at home, yea I tried the door, it was open, so I figured I would make you dinner and leave it for you. I seen the mess and I cleaned it up. I promise I'm not trying to trap you in domestic hell." She said looking in his beautiful eyes the whole time.

Scott was having a hard time responding, his senses were on over load, did she know what the hell she was doing to him?

He felt her hands fiddling with his hair and caught his breath.

"So you still mad?" She asked.

"Yea." Scott said but kept staring at her.

Megan didn't think he looked mad anymore. She grinned and pushed her hips down on his obvious erection, she had noticed it had popped up as soon as she had planted herself on his lap."Scott that don't feel like you're mad." she said giggling.

Scott groaned at the sensation. He knew his erection had come to full attention the minute she parked her butt on him. He was hoping she didn't notice.

"So we still friends?" Megan asked smiling at him.

The word friends sent him over the edge, what he was feeling at the moment was anything but friendship. He cupped the back of her head and dragged her to his lips crushing his mouth over hers.

If he was expecting Megan to protest he was wrong.

Her mouth opened for him and his tongue glided in smoothly caressing the warm flesh he found inside.

Megan had gone a while without a mans touch and Scott's kiss awakened in her a passion, she didn't know she had. Her arms wound around his neck and tried to pull him closer, her lips closing around his tongue sucking on it, causing Scott to wrap his arms around her tight and pull her even closer.

The feel of her, the taste of her and the wonderful smell that surrounded her made his mind go blank to everything but kissing her.

When she started grinding against him Scott knew they had to stop or they wouldn't stop. He teased her tongue another minute with his, not wanting to break the kiss. Finally he pulled back and Megan lay her head on his shoulder and played with his hair, twirling her fingers through it..

"This isn't a good idea." Scott said although he still had her wrapped tight in his arms.

Megan smiled and kissed his neck. "Can you decide this is not a good idea, later, after we both release a little tension?"

Scott chuckled and made no move to get up or move her. He had to admit she felt damn good in his arms.

"Meggie I'm not wanting to start anything." Scott said his fingers tracing circles on her back.

"Like what?" She said still playing with his hair.

"Like a relationship, I don't do those anymore." Scott said.

"Okay so we can be friends that have really great sex." She said laughing.

Scott was tempted to give in, but he couldn't, Megan deserved better than that. He wouldn't put her in that kind of category, she was the type of woman that deserved a man that cherished her, married her and loved her. He wasn't that man.

Scott pulled her up to look at her. "Meggie, it wont work, I'm not the nicest guy in the world, but believe I'm trying to be nice now."

Megan got that. He didn't want her to get attached, fall in love, get hurt.

"Okay Scott friends it is." She said smiling. She pressed a platonic kiss to his cheek and hopped up. "Ready to eat?" She asked.

"I'm starved." He said and watched as she fixed him a huge plate of lasagna, garlic bread and salad. His painful erection told him to grab her and carry her upstairs, but his concience said otherwise. Now why did he have to go and develop a concience at this late date he wondered.

She fixed one for herself and they both ate in silence for a few minute.

"Meggie." Scott said suddenly.

"Yea." She said looking up.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." Scott said looking back down at his food.

"_Scott Hall apologizing, theres one for the record books, sign it and date it, I think I'm going to faint."_

Scott decided to ignore his inner asshole for the moment.

Megan smiled at him. "It's okay, I probably shouldn't have just barged in your house like that."

With the tension gone, they started talking about Megan's volunteer work. Scott watched her face light up when she talked about kids and puppies. He realized this girl was the real deal. She didn't pretend to care about others to impress people. She was a kind sweet person, too good for the likes of him.

Megan and Scott washed up the dishes together got the kitchen cleaned up.

Megan stacked the last of the clean dishes in the cabinet and yawned. "I'm beat, I'm going to head home."

Scott walked with her since it was dark and left her at the back door. He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked off.

Megan shook her head. She just couldn't figure him out. One minute he was the devil incarnate, yelling and screaming, the next he was the sweetest person around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan tossed to her side again. She had been trying to get to sleep for an hour. She sighed. It was hard to sleep when all you could do was think about a kiss, Scott's kiss.

Never had her body came awake like that from a kiss. Scott definitely knew how to kiss, and she was pretty sure he was just as good at everything else.

She finally gave up and got out of bed and went down to her office and flipped on the light. If she couldn't sleep she might as well work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott was in much the same situation. He lay in the bed thinking about the mind blowing kiss, when had a kiss ever effected him like that.

"_Scotty, she offered herself to you on a platter, and you turned her down. Old man your developing morals in your old age."_

"Yea whatever." Scott snapped.

"Morals make cold bedfellows." Scott said to himself. What was wrong with him. She had practically agreed to sex with no strings and he had tuned her down, he must be losing it.

He turned on his side and closed his eyes, he had to get Meggie off his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott didn't see Megan for the next two days and he was beginning to wonder if she was mad about what had happened that night.

Around noon, he decided he would go check on her, after all she lived alone, something could happen to her and no one would know.

It sounded like a good excuse, so he started off through the woods and headed for her house, He half expected to find her at the creek, but there was no sign of her.

Scott approached her house and found her on the deck sitting at the big wooden picnic table with colored pencils and paper scattered everywhere. Scott watched for a moment her head bent in concentration on whatever she was working on.

He walked up the stairs to her deck and she lifted her head. The ever present smile slid across Megan's face and she jumped up and dragged him in a hug. "Scott, sit down, I'll bring you some coffee."

Scott gave her a quick hug back and let her go and watched as she went in the back door.

He sat down at the picnic table and looked at what she was doing. He picked up the thick paper she was using and seen she was drawing pictures. She was damn good too. It looked like she making a book. From the story he knew it was something for kids.

Megan came back out and sat down two cups of coffee and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Megan sat down right beside Scott and grinned at him. "I'm glad you came for a visit."

Scott tried to ignore how good she looked and smelled and picked up the coffee. "What ya working on?"

"It's a story for some of the kids, I visit. They love me to tell them stories when I'm there, so I told them I would make them a book, and I put them into the story, then I'm adding in pictures."

Scott couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "You draw very good, and I was looking at the story, its good too, have you ever written children's books?" He asked snagging a cookie.

"Yea, I've done a few here and there over the years, and those are the most fun really, cause I get to add illustrations." She said grabbing a cookie herself to dunk in her coffee.

Scott watched her dunking her cookies. She was so different from any other woman he had met before. She had a genuine love of life and people and it only made Scott realize how much separated them, she was the exact opposite of him.

"Scott you want to help me." Megan's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Scott laughed. "I don't think I would be much help. I'm not a writer and I cant draw worth a shit."

Megan got up and cleared away the cups and plate. "You can help me bind the book together.

She pulled the binding material over and showed Scott how to trim the paper with the story and pictures on it.

She took out a large needle and threaded it. "Whats that for?" Scott asked.

"Well if you want the book to last you have to sew it before you bind it, just helps it hold together and last." She said.

She did a few stitches and then let Scott takeover. Scott carefully followed her instructions and then she showed him how to use the binding tape.

Scott was impressed that she was going the extra mile to make this a real book instead of just throwing something together.

Scott watched she showed him how to apply the PVC glue. "Now we have to set a really heavy book on it till the glue dry, it takes about an hour." She said.

"I guess I should go." Scott said.

"Aww do you have too?" Megan said looking disappointed.

In truth Scott didn't have a damn thing to do, but the more time he spent with her, the more he liked her. He didn't know why he did a dumb thing like coming to visit her. Scott looked in her beautiful bright eyes and he couldn't say no. God he was becoming such a wuss. "I don't know, you think you can entertain me for a hour?" He asked smiling.

Megan grinned. "Sure I could, but you said we couldn't have sex, remember."

Scott threw back his head and laughed. God she was so refreshing. Scott grabbed her pulling her close. "Here I been thinking what a nice sweet woman you are, but you're not..you're a bad girl, with a nasty mind." He said and started tickling her.

Megan laughed and tried to twist away from his long fingers, but he was too strong. Scott smiled and she giggled and twisted in his strong arms. "Going to behave?" Scott asked.

"Umm maybe." She gasped between giggles.

"Not good enough." He said and ran his fingers up under her arms to tickle her there.

"NO SCOTT!" She yelled as he mercilessly tickled her under her arms.

Scott laughed as she became helpless to move. "Okay okay. I'll behave." She said.

Scott grinned and stopped tickling her but he didn't let go of her. He looked at her long hair, that had become messy rather quickly and her cheeks flushed from laughing.

Megan took a deep breath and smiled up at Scott. "You drive a hard bargain mister."

"You bet..lets go watch some TV till this is ready." He said.

"Okay." Megan said standing as he let her go.

"Is that beast loose in the house?" Scott asked referring to Duncan.

"Yes, but you're a big strong guy, I'm sure you're not sacred of a little pussy." She said.

Scott made a grab for her, but she took off in the house. Scott just laughed. She was something else he thought. Scott realized he had smiled and laughed more since he met her than he had in the last five years.

Friends, he could be friends with her, there was safety in that, she was fun to be with and he liked spending time with her, friends were safe.

Satisfied with his decision, he went to find her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott looked at the book, she held in her hands.

"You did a great job Scott, thank you." Megan said.

For some reason those words from her made him happy, he hadn't done much in truth, after all she had written the story and illustrated the picture, she had walked him through each step of binding the book. But as he looked at how good the book looked, even better than one made with a machine, he couldn't help but feel a little pride at how well it had turned out.

"You did all the hard work." He said casually.

"No, we both did equal parts, you did a great job, just accept the compliment, stubborn." Megan said as she went and laid the book on her computer table.

"Thanks." He said and meant it.

Megan turned and flashed her brilliant smile at him."Thats better."

Megan walked out of office and Scott followed, but the sight of the bedroom stopped him. It was beautiful. The walls were painted light yellow, trimmed in sea green and it looked like Megan had started painting murals on the wall. One portion had animals on it, lions, giraffes and elephants in the jungle. Another wall had the beginnings of a fairy tale theme with a castle and unicorns and flying benevolent looking dragons.

Megan turned and seen he was standing in the doorway of the room she was working on.

Scott turned to look at her. "You're very talented Meggie, this room is beautiful."

Megan smiled and joined him in the doorway. "Thanks its going to be a nursery."

Scott's mouth dropped open and he turned to look at Megan. "You're pregnant?" He gasped out feeling like he was choking.

Megan grinned at the look on his face. "No, of course not, but I want a child more than anything, someone thats connected to me, you know."

Scott felt as if the room was closing in on him.

"_Run Scotty, while you still can." _His little voice whispered urgently.

Megan seen the look of panic on his face and sighed. She reached over and slapped his arm none too gently.

"Oww what the hell ya do that for." Scott asked rubbing his arm.

"It's written all over your face, what your thinking Scott Hall. I wouldn't try to trick a guy into getting me pregnant, I don't work that way, and I would have hoped you knew me well enough to realize that. Don't worry Scott, I'm not going to grab your dick and take your sperm hostage." Megan snapped and turned and stomped off down the stairs.

Scott realized he had finally managed to piss her off, it took a while, but he had really fucked up.

Meggie was right, he knew deep down she wasn't the type to play games like that, but it hadn't stopped him from thinking it.

Scott started slowly down the stairs. Now he had to go try to make up with her, because the thought of her being mad at him, made his stomach hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Scott found her in the den with her feet tucked under sitting on the sofa staring mindlessly at the TV. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her lower lip was poked out. 

Damn she looked cute, even when she was mad, Scott thought.

Scott sat down beside her, but she didn't even look at him. "Meggie." But she ignored him for a few more minutes.

Megan finally turned to look at him. "What?"

Scott didn't like what he seen in her eyes, all the grumbling and yelling he had done at her, and she had just smiled in his face, it had never got to her, but he seen the hurt in her eyes and her face, and her eyes were wet with unshed tears. God he felt like a jerk.

"Meggie, I'm sorry, I know I'm a jerk. I have a marriage, kid phobia and it just jumped out full blown when you mentioned wanting a baby. I wasn't thinking, I was just reacting, if I took time to think about it, I know you would never do something like that." He said and reached out and took her hand in his.

Megan nodded. "Okay, I guess I could see where you might think that, but don't do that again Scott, I told you before I'm not after anything with you, I'm not trying to catch you in my web,Okay?"

Scott just stared at her, so she forgave easy too, she was too sweet for her own good.

Scott tugged at her hand till she was right next to him. "Okay and I am sorry."

Megan laid her head on his chest and Scott stroked her wild curly hair. "Friends again? He asked.

"Yea, I suppose so, I mean where else am I going to find a friend, who threatens me with trespassing charges." She said and he heard the smile back in her voice.

Scott smiled and rubbed her back. "It's late and I should get home."

Megan lifted her head and for one moment he was tempted to kiss her inviting lips, but he didn't, Meggie was too interesting to have in his life, hell if he was going to fuck it up by sleeping with her, instead he placed a chaste kiss on her temple.

"Good night Meggie."

"Night Scott." She said.

She watched him as he left the room and she heard the soft click of the back door as he left.

Megan sighed softly. She wasn't trying to trick Scott, but she was attracted too him ,she was sure he was smart enough to realize that. She also knew Scott was trying to protect her from himself.

Thats why he wouldn't take her up on her offer to have sex. He was afraid she would fall for him.

Megan lay back on the sofa closing her eyes, maybe she would sleep tonight and not be plagued with dreams of Scott.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan smiled as she put the kittens back in the small kennel.

"Don't worry, there cute little kittens they'll be adopted." Tracey said coming up to put more cats back in the kennels.

Megan smiled. "I know, there just so darn cute." She said as she put the last one back in and latched the door.

"Meg, I'm going to a party Friday night, lots of single guys, would you like to go with me, then if theres a bunch of losers, we can ditch early." Tracey said.

Megan thought about it. She was never going to meet Mr. Right if she didn't get out and try. Her thoughts were immediately pulled to Scott, but Scott wasn't interested at least not in marriage and babies. "Sure sounds like fun."

"Great..meet me here and we'll take my car." Tracey said as they turned out the light in the main building.

Megan waved to Tracey as she started her car. This was a good thing, she was over Trevor, she needed to get back into dating and trying to find someone special, someone who wanted the same things she did, she really wished it was Scott, she had to admit, there was attraction there, sparks even, but it was going no where.

It was time, she tried to make her dreams come true, someone to love and someone to have a family with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan smiled as she walked in her door and dropped her keys. She had just got back from visiting the children's home. The book had been a big hit. She loved spending time with the kids and it seemed to fill a need in her, but at the same time, it reminded her how sharp the need for a child was in her.

She had to meet Tracey in a couple of hours. Now she had to figure out what to wear. She was about to head upstairs when there was a knock at her back door. She turned toward the kitchen and headed for the door smiling when she seen it was Scott.

"Hey, you're just the guy I need." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him in the kitchen.

Scott smiled and set the empty container on her counter. "Thanks for the muffins, they were great."

"You're welcome, now come on, I need you to help me get dressed." Megan said dragging him toward the stairs.

"Excuse me." Scottt said raising his brows at her.

"No no silly, I mean..I'm going to a party, I got two hours to get ready, I need some male advice on what to wear." She said not stopping.

"Party, what kind of party?" Scott asked as they walked into her bedroom.

Megan pushed him down on the edge of the bed.

"You know, just a party, guys and girls, having a good time, now just help me get ready." She said disappearing into her closet.

Scott didn't know if he liked being thought of as a girlfriend, helping her get ready to go party with a bunch of guys. But he couldn't be mad, after all, he had made it plain to her he wasn't interested in a relationship, so why should he be upset.

He about choked when she came out in a short blue halter dress that left nothing to the imagination. "No way." He said shaking his head.

Megan looked in the mirror. "Yea..too much." she said going back into her huge closet.

Scott really didn't like this, did she know these people she was partying with. What if something happened.

Megan came back in in a mid thigh length black skirt with a red shimmering sleeveless shirt and black sandals. Scott had to admit she looked good, better than good.

"You look beautiful." He said.

Megan smiled and sat down at her dressing table and went to work on her hair. He watched as she brushed it and put it in a loose twist on her head with tendrils left framing her face.

"So who are you going with?" Scott asked.

"Tracey from the animal shelter." She said applying a little lip gloss.

"I'm going to meet her at the shelter and ride with her from there." Megan said getting up.

"So are you two trying to pick up guys or what?" Scott asked trying to sound like he didn't care.

Megan laughed. "Now you know me better than that. I'm trying to meet some nice guys, you know guys interested in something besides seeing me on my back. It's been a while since I dated, well its been forever. I'm kinda nervous." She said and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Why haven't you dated in a while?" Scott asked wondering why someone has hot as Megan would pull herself off the market.

Megan lay back on the bed. "My ex-hole, did a real number on me, its taken me a while to get up the nerve again."

Scott laughed at the expression. "Was you married?"

"No, thank God, we lived together for four years. I thought I had found my prince charming, turns out he was a frog." Megan said turning her head to smile at Scott.

Scott turned where he sat to look at her. "What did he do?"

"He told me he loved me, I guess that was lie or maybe he believed it, I don't know. He kept me around long enough to finance his last few years of law school, accepted the car I bought for him, and the townhouse, that I bought him as a gift, then when he was through with school, he told me I wasn't marriage material, that I wouldn't make a good lawyers wife, and he married a Barbie look a like, this was after I told him about my past, I wasn't good enough for him, in his opinion." Megan said.

Scott reached down to stroke her cheek, how could someone do that to her, he wondered. "I'm sorry honey."

Megan smiled up at Scott. "It was a long time ago, I'm over him, it makes me shudder to think I might have married him, a lot of it was my fault, I was a idiot, I was so in love I was blinded to his faults."

"You deserve a Prince Meggie." Scott said. She really did. With each thing he learned about Megan, her realized how vulnerable she was and what a good person she was.

He hated the thought of her dating, but he was going to be around to make sure no jerks got under his radar. They were friends, no reason he couldn't meet any guys she was dating.

Megan smiled at him. "Well if you know any prince's send them my way." She joked.

Megan got up. " I better get going."

Scott followed her down stairs. "Meggie, don't drink and drive okay, and don't let your drink out of your site, some guys will slip stuff in your drinks, to try to take advantage of you and if you need me, call me."

Megan just laughed and handed him her cell phone. "Program your number in."

Scott did and handed the cell back to her.

Scott walked her out to her VW and opened the door for her. "What time are you going to be home?"

Megan got in the car and waited for him to close the door. "Gee I don't know daddy, do I have a curfew?" She said and then laughed at the look on his face.

He bent down to the window. "You'll pay for that crack later, brat. I'll tickle you so hard, you pee on yourself."

Megan kept laughing and started the car. "I'll call you when I get in, so you don't worry, will you lock up the house for me?"

"Sure." He said and before he could pull back from her window she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll see you later."

Scott moved back and watched her leave.

"_Scotty you're such a good Friend, worrying about her like that. What are you really worried about Scotty, don't like the thought of some punk nailing her, huh?"_

Scott gritted his teeth. "Just shut the fuck up." He snapped and turned to lock up her house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tracey and Megan looked at each other across the room. The party was okay, but most of the guys here were corporate types, and Megan wasn't going down that road again, she would rather date the garbage man, than a lawyer.

"Hi there."

Megan turned to find a dark haired man standing beside her.

"Hi." She said smiling at him.

"I'm Jake Somers." He said holding out his hand.

Megan took his hand in her. "Meg Brannon."

"So who do you know?"

Megan smiled. "Tracey, she invited me."

He smiled and led her over to a sofa and they bath sat down. "I know Tracey, nice girl."

Megan thought he seemed nice and he wasn't half drunk like most of the guys here, but she had to rule out something before she went any further. "What do you do for a living?"

He smiled. " I own my own business. I own several restaurants in Miami."

"Thank goodness." She said smiling at him.

Jake grinned. "Why do I feel like I was just given a test?"

"I don't date lawyers." Megan said sipping on her club soda.

Jake smiled gain. "So does this mean you'll go out with me?"

"Possibly." Megan said smiling.

Jake quickly wrote down his number on a piece of paper. "How about Sunday evening, I'll Take you to dinner in one of my restaurants." He said as he handed her the piece of paper.

"I would love to, give me directions and I will meet you there, just let me know what time." She said.

She looked at Jake, he was handsome, he looked successful, about the right age to want to settle down. He seemed perfect.

Jake gave her the directions and they said there goodbyes and she went to find Tracey to see if she was ready to leave.

"Hey Meg, I seen you talking to Jake." Tracey said.

"Yea he seems nice." Megan said.

They started out to Tracey's car. "I don't know him that well, just a few mutual friends , he dates a lot."

"We have a dinner date, Sunday evening." Megan said climbing in the passenger side of Tracey's car.

"Good I'm glad one of us met a nice guy, all I got was bunch of guys wanting to go home and have hot monkey sex." Tracey said laughing.

Megan laughed, she had noticed that what most of the guys at the party was looking for. For once she had found what seemed like a nice gentleman. She just hoped things went as well on their date.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan got out of her car and started up the front step and about had a heart attack when she seen Scott sitting on the porch swing. "God Scott you scared the crap out of me."

Scott stood up and took her keys and opened the door. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe and sound."

They got in the house and Megan hugged Scott. "You're so sweet Scott, thanks."

Scott just shrugged like it was no big deal and he followed Megan out to the kitchen and watched as she fed the beast. At least he had stopped hissing at Scott every time he came over. "I should go home, you're probably tired."

"No, I'm not..lets grab some brownies and coffee and sit on the deck, I'm starving." She said already starting the coffee going.

Scott put the brownies on a plate while she poured the coffee and they went out the back door and sat side by side at the picnic table. They both ate a few brownies and then Scott looked over at her. "So did you have fun?"

Megan shrugged. "I wouldn't call it fun, most of the guys were horny little jerks, but I met one nice guy, I got a date Sunday."

Scott swallowed hard, that was quick. He thought it would take her a while to find someone.

"Hey and he's not a lawyer, he owns restaurants. He seems really nice."

Scott looked at her. "Thats great Meggie." He about choked on the words, but he managed to get them out.

Megan didn't really want to talk about her date with Scott, if she had her way she would be with Scott, not out looking for dates. She sighed, why did things have to be so darn complicated.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"Yea great." Megan said.

"So what are you're plans for tomorrow?" Scott asked.

"I got to get cracking on my new book, I been goofing off to long, beyond that nothing, maybe go trespassing in someones creek." She said elbowing him lightly in the side.

Scott smiled. "Don't push it Meggie, I still owe you for that daddy crack."

Megan wrapped a arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned. "I was just joking Scott, I'm not having any kind of paternal feelings for you, take my word for it."

Her words made him feel good, they should have worried him. He was the one that put the brakes on their attraction to each other, but he knew she wanted him, hell he wanted her as badly as he had ever wanted a woman. "Go on to bed Meggie, you're exhausted."

Megan stood up and kissed his cheek. "Night Scott."

"Night Meggie. He waited till she had locked the door, then he stood up and headed home.

He knew he was in for another cold shower, but that was the least of his problems, how the hell would he deal with reality when Meggie did marry some guy and start having babies. He would have to look at that shit everyday. He could always move he supposed. Hell why was he even thinking about that, one date didn't mean she was around the corner from getting married. Scott put it out of his mind for now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott woke the next morning to singing. He recognized Megan's voice.

He looked at the clock and groaned. Six thirty in the morning, didn't that girl ever sleep late. He got up and threw on a pair of jeans and stumbled down the stairs. He found a pot of coffee and fresh apple turnovers still warm. He grabbed a cup of coffee and wolfed down a turnover and then followed the sound of Megan's voice to the front of his house.

He opened the front door and stopped. It had obviously rained last night, the yard was muddy, it was muddy because Megan had two long sections next to his house dug up. Scott tried to comprehend what she was doing. Then he saw all the pants and flowers she had spread all over the place. He looked at her again, she had mud all over her.

"Meggie what are you doing?" He asked his voice deceptively calm.

"Hey Scott, your yard is so boring, I decided to brighten it up." She said and continued to put the plants and flowers down in the dark muddy soil.

Scott walked down the stairs and stood on the edge of the muddy mess. "Meggie, I like my fucking yard just the way it is, I don't want a bunch of damn flowers all over the place, If you haven't noticed I'm the dark depressing type." he snapped his temper begining to get the better of him.

Megan ignored him and continued what she was doing.

"STOP WHAT YOU"RE DOING, NOW!"

Megan closed her eyes, she had done it again she thought, she was in deep doo doo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing. **

**Two for special on chapters today!**

* * *

Megan looked up from her vantage point. Hmm he seemed really mad this time, well he seemed really mad the last time. 

Megan and Scott didn't notice they had company. Their visitor had pulled up a few moments before and quietly stepped out of the car.

Kevin grinned, now this was interesting, he didn't really know what was going on, but the dynamics of the situation had him fascinated.

Anybody who knew Scotty knew he was about to have a first class temper tantrum, he leaned against his car and watched, this was better than a soap opera.

"I've had it up to here, and dammit, you washed my damn dishes again. I told you to leave my house alone. I like it dark, dirty and depressing!" Scott yelled.

Megan sat there in the mud and watched him pace back and forth and rant and rave about his personal space and mumbling something about interfering women, and how thats why he would never get married again.

"You woman just cant leave a man in peace, always trying to change him and improve him, I like me just the way I am!" He yelled turning to look at her.

When he finally stopped ranting Megan opened her mouth. " I do too."

Scott pinned her with his intense gaze. "You do too what?" he asked confused.

Megan grinned at him. "I like you the way you are too."

Scott stopped and looked at her. She had that beautiful smile on her face ,sitting with her knees buried in mud. Mud on her hands, splattered on her cheek, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"No..its not going to work this time, the whole cute thing is not going to work." He held out his hand to her. "Come on I'm sending you home right now, no more fixing me or my house."

Megan's grin got even wider and it should have been a warning to Scott. She took his outstretched hand and when he had a tight grip on her hand she pulled hard and Scott went flying sending them both sprawling in the mud.

Megan started laughing so hard she couldn't catch her breath, she just fell over in the mud howling. Scott tried to push himself up and slid back down. "This is not funny." He snapped.

Megan looked up at him and seen the mud covering him and was sent off into fresh peals of laughter.

"Meggie stop laughing, that was so fucked up what you did." he said pulling her up to sit beside him.

Megan couldn't help it, he looked do funny sitting ass deep covered in mud.

Scott shook his head and felt the beginnings of a smile, he tried his best to stop it but he couldn't.

Megan looked over at him and saw the smile on his face. She pulled herself up and wrapped her muddy arms around him. "You're not mad anymore huh?"

Scott started laughing and hugged her. "No I guess not."

Kevin was in a kind of shock, he had never seen Scott's temper diffused by anyone, man or woman.

Kevin wasn't blind, he saw the way the woman was looking at Scott. Kevin couldn't help but wonder if she even realized how she felt about Scott.

And then there was Scott, He was a dumb ass, it might take him forever to realize what was going on.

"Hello kids whats going on here?"

Scott looked up to see Kevin standing there with a shit eating grin on his face. "Ever think about calling before you just show up.

"No, jack ass, I come and go as I please." Kevin said smirking at Scott.

Kevin bent down and looked at Megan. "Hey beautiful, I'm Scotty's best friend Kev, I'm the pretty one." He said giving her his most charming smile.

Megan turned her bright eyes and big smile on Kevin. "It's nice to meet you, I would shake your hand, but I'm kinda muddy right now."

Kevin was stunned for a moment by her smile and it took him a minute to form any words. "It's very nice to meet you too, since rude ass here wont introduce us, whats your name sweet thing?" Kevin asked flirting with her.

"Meg Brannon, but sweet thing works just fine." She said flirting right back with him.

Scott stood up and placed himself right between the two. "That enough Kev." He snapped.

Kevin just grinned. Okay so Scott definitely had a interest in the girl.

"Scott." Megan said laying a muddy hand on the one clean spot on his arm.

Scott turned back to look at her. "After you take a shower to clean up, can you please run over to my place and bring me some clean clothes. I'm going to have to shower after I'm done."

"Sure, let me get cleaned up." Scott said heading in the house trying not to drag mud in anywhere.

"My keys are on the kitchen table."

Scott nodded. "I hope that beast don't attack me." He said as he disappeared in the house.

Then he stuck his head back out. "Kev behave, I mean it." He said sending a glare at Kevin and then shutting the door again.

Kevin grinned and looked over at the muddy girl.

Megan looked at the cup of convincience store coffee he had in his hand. "Why are you drinking that junk, go dump that, theres fresh coffee and apple turnovers in the kitchen." She said and went back to putting in plants and flowers.

"Yes maam." Kevin said and headed up the stairs to the house. Yes sir, it was going to be an entertaining visit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott came in the back door to find Kevin sitting at the table. "Hey bitch, those are mine." Scott said trying to snatch the plate from Kevin.

"Back off bro, she told me to help myself." Kevin said grinning and grabbing another turnover.

Scott gave him a dirty look and stomped toward the front of the house. He lay her clothes on the foyer table and went out the front door.

He saw Megan had finished one side and was half way done with the other. Scott had to admit, it looked good. She knew what she was doing. "Meggie, your clothes are right inside the door."

Megan looked up smiling. "Thanks Scott, sorry I got you all muddy."

"It's okay...The bathroom is upstairs, straight down the hall forth door on the right."

"Thanks." She said and went back to what she was doing.

Scott parked himself on the porch watching her work. She moved with efficiency, not any wasted movement, digging down in the rich soil and putting each plant and flower in and gently packing it in like it was precious child.

A few minutes later Kevin sat down beside him on the porch. "What are you doing?"

Scott looked up at him. "Nothing."

"Well you certainly seem fascinated with nothing." Kevin said laughing.

Scott just scowled at Kevin.

"I'm done, what do you think." Megan said coming up to the porch.

"It looks really good Meggie." Scott said feeling kind of bad about going off on her once again.

Kevin nodded his agreement. "It does, adds lot of color to Scotty's drab ass house, you do this for a living?"

Megan plopped on the edge of the steps. "No, I'm a writer."

"So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Kevin asked.

Scott shot him a look full of daggers which Kevin ignored.

"Me and Scott? We're not dating, we're just friends." Megan said

Kevin looked at Scott like he was crazy. "Why?" Kevin asked wondering if he was missing something somewhere.

When Scott didn't answer Megan did. "Scott thinks its a bad idea. He don't do relationships." She said grinning at Kevin.

Kevin smiled. "Boy my friend has taken one too many chair shots to the head, you're a doll." he said winking at Megan.

Megan actually blushed and stood up. "Thanks."

"I'm going to go shower." Se said and disappeared into the house.

"Okay bro, what the fuck is wrong with you. You got a beautiful woman, cooking for you, working in your yard, she's sweet, and obviously has a blind spot where you're concerned, why aren't you all up on that?" Kevin asked.

Scott sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kev, we're friends. I don't do relationship, every relationship I ever had ended up fucked up or violent. It's better we're just friends. She is a really nice woman."

Kevin leaned back and looked hard at Scott. "You trying to protect you or her."

Scott looked over at his best friend. "Both."

Kevin nodded in understanding. He realized some of the things Scott had been through and it had been rough. Scott had finally settled in to some kind of normal routine four years ago. He drank but not like he used to, he wasn't letting it run his life. Scott's routine was comfortable to him and didn't want anyone or anything upsetting it.

Kevin wasn't sure if pushing Scott was a good idea, maybe he just needed to figure it out for himself.

"So what do you want to do tonight, we could go get in a poker game, or we could go chase women." Scott said grinning.

"We could do both." Kevin said laughing.

Scott laughed to, as much as he grumbled at Kevin, he was always glad when his friend came around, they had been through hell and back together, he could always depend on Kevin.

Megan came out a few minutes later bringing the two guys a beer. They took the beer and Megan perched beside Scott on the built in bench, that ran along the porch. "Thanks Meggie."

She just smiled. "I'm going to take off, I have to get some work done today."

Scott and Kevin both shook their head. "You don't have to take off, hang out with us today." Scott said.

"No, I don't interrupt you guys visit. I need to check on Duncan anyway." She said.

Scott set his beer down. "I fed the beast, when I was over there, he jumped on the counter and started yowling, I figured thats what he wanted."

Megan turned to Scott and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thats so sweet Scott, thanks."

Scott looked embarrassed. "It was no big deal."

"Who's Duncan?" Kevin asked.

"Her pet cougar." Scott said grinning.

"Oh he's not that bad, I think he's starting to like you. Duncan is my cat." She said.

Kevin watched the two of them. Scott was making a big mistake, if he thought he could keep Megan is prospective, if he wasn't mistaken, Megan acted like she was already crazy about Scott, and she had said Scott was the one that didn't want a relationship.

He hoped Megan didn't end up getting hurt.

"Come on Meggie, you have no reason to run off." Scott said getting up and grabbing the empty beer bottle.

"I really should get some work done." She said. "Besides you guys don't need a woman around to ruin your bonding time."

Megan smiled at both of them.

"Sweet thing, theres no way you could ruin anything, tell you what, I'm going to run down to Giovanni's and get some take out for the three of us, Scott you pull out the old wrestling tapes and we'll show Meg exactly what we used to do for a living." Kevin said pulling his big frame off the bench.

"Sounds like a plan." Scott said. "Come on Meggie."

Megan shrugged and followed Scott in the house, she had tried to get out of their way, if they really wanted her to stay, she would. After all it wasn't every day you got to spend time with two gorgeous men.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan watched in fascination as Scott lifted a man three times his size and threw him to the mat. "Wow I cant believe you guys used to do this for a living." Megan said as she reached across Scott's coffee table and snagged more of his fries.  
"I seen that." Scott said.

Megan pouted. "But I'm still hungry Scott."

Scott looked at Kevin. "I guess I should have warned you she eats a lot."

Kevin laughed and handed over his other sub to her. "Here sweet thing, we'll split it."

Megan smiled at him and quickly opened it and cut it in half handing one half back to Kevin. "Thanks Kevin."

"You're welcome." He said.

Kevin wondered how Scott could resist her, he knew his reasons for not wanting to get into a relationship with her, but damned if he could figure how Scott could resist too much longer, if she kept hanging around.

They finished eating and Megan got up and took the trash to the kitchen and came back and yawned.

"Meggie, you look tired, what time did you get up this morning?" Scott asked sitting down on the couch.

"Four, I couldn't sleep, weird dreams." She said slumping down beside Scott to watch more of the wrestling tapes.

Scott shook his head. He had been having weird dreams to, weird as in him and Megan naked together doing the nasty.

Kevin was sitting on a chair to the side of them and he watched as Scott drew Meggie next to him and put his arm around her and he smiled. He knew Scott looked like he was fighting a losing battle, he just wondered when Scott would realize it.

Megan's eyes kept closing and she tried to force them open. "Stretch out."

She looked up at Scott. "Stretch out and take a nap, you'll feel better." He said grabbing one of the sofa pillows and putting it on his lap, he pulled her head down watched as she put her feet up and lay back. "I never take naps." She said sleepily.

Scott put his hand on her back and rubbed. "You need one today, you're probably exhausted, besides you don't want to go on your date tomorrow with dark circles under your eyes do you?"

Megan shook her head slightly and closed her eye and Scott saw that was dropped off with in a few minutes.

Kevin and Scott talked about there mutual friends and what was going on in the business. Kevin steered the conversation away from anything about Megan. He knew that Scott had to work through this on his own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan opened her eyes and leaned up on one arm. She remembered she had feel asleep on Scott earlier. She looked out the window to see it was starting to get dark, damn she must have slept the day away.

She got up and went to the kitchen where she found the guys sitting and talking.

"Have a good rest?" Scott asked.

"Yea, sorry I crashed like that." Megan said sitting down wiping at her bleary eyes.

Scott looked at her. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her awake, it was getting harder and harder to control the urge.

"I better get home.. I have to get some work done tonight." She said and stood.

"You sure, you're welcome to hang out with us tonight." Kevin said.

Megan shook her head. "I think I would get in the way of your chasing women plans." She said grinning.

Kevin chuckled. "Heard that did you?"

Megan just laughed. "Yea, you guys have fun. I'll see you later."

Scott jumped up. "It's getting dark, I'll walk you home."

"Thanks Scott." She said grabbing his hand and waving bye to Kevin.

They walked to her house in silence and Scott stood and waited till she opened the door. "Night Scott."

Scott tugged her toward him and raised her chin. He looked at her eyes glittering in the twilight and gave in for just a moment. He pressed his lips to hers and his tongue slid out to taste her bottom lip. Megan smiled against the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Scott nipped her bottom lip gently with his teeth and she opened for him, his tongue glided in quickly teasing her. Scott deepened the kiss, and there tongues tangled and danced, as Megan's hands slid over his back pulling him closer. Scott eased back a little dropping small kisses on her lips before lifting his head.

Megan put her head on his chest listening to his rapid heartbeat. "That was very nice Scott, but I thought we weren't going to do that anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Okay Folks..I'm on vacation this week..so look for more updates. I know this story may be going a little slow, but theres a method to my madness,lol. There will be smut at some point.**

* * *

Scott pulled away from her feeling like a world class idiot. He was attracted to her, but he had pushed her away. He told he wasn't interested in her like that and now here he was kissing her. 

"Meggie, I'm sorry, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me." He said looking down at his feet.

He wouldn't blame her if she was mad, blowing hot and cold with her.

"Hey." Megan said taking hold of his arm and shaking it a little, until he looked at her. "Stop it..I was in it up to my eyeballs too you know." She said smiling at him.

Scott didn't answer. He felt like crap, he wanted to be with her so bad, but he knew it was a bad idea, she would get hurt and he didn't want that.

Megan sighed and wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his chest. Scott put his arms around her. She felt so damn good to him. "Scott I like it when we kiss, okay, I'm to old to play games. I understand where you're coming from about relationships, but I know you are attracted me, I'm attracted to you, very much."

Scott bent his head and kissed the top of her head. "Meggie you're a very special woman."

Megan laughed against his chest. "No, I'm a very horny woman. So if you decide to take me up on my offer to be friends that have great sex, let me know."

Scott jumped away from her like he was scalded. Her words caused his dick to rise like a hot air balloon. Megan was going to be the death of him. Scott backed away and tripped on the first step almost falling down.

"Scott be careful." She said walking toward him.

"Night Meggie." He said and about fell the rest of the way down the stairs in his hurry to get away from her.

God he felt like such a idiot. What was going on, he never met anyone that made him feel like this before, he felt like a bumbling fool around her.

"_Friends, yea right Scotty, who are you kidding, the old Scott would have took her right there on the deck, you're slipping my friend."_

"Whatever." Scott said as he rushed off. He knew just what he needed tonight, he was going to play cards, get drunk and him and Kevin were going to pick up some hot chicks and have one big blast tonight, just like they did in the old days and he would put Megan right out of his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan got up a little later than usual. She had worked late into the night on her book and hadn't got to bed till three am. Even though it was after nine, she got up and started coffee, fed Duncan and went for her run.

She was nervous about her date tonight. Jake seemed nice, but the problem was he wasn't Scott. She wasn't the type to offer no strings sex to someone, but she wanted Scott so bad and the dreams she was having were starting to get to her.

Megan knew Scott wasn't the marrying kind or the family kind, but she had it bad for him, her head told her he wasn't for her, but her heart and body were telling her something totally different.

Megan walked over to Scott's about noon. She had made the guys some cinnamon muffins. Truthfully though, she was a little nervous about her date, she wanted to talk to Scott, she may be attracted to him, but he was a good friend, she knew he would calm her down and help her get her head together, maybe she could convince him to help her pick out what to wear. Megan decided dating just sucked, too many decisions to make.

She climbed the stairs to his back deck and knocked on the back door. When there was no answer she went in and was going to leave the muffins on the table. She stopped short when she seen a blond woman wearing one of Scott's shirt's come round the corner.

"Okay Meg, maybe it's someone Kevin picked up." She told herself

But she knew she was deluding herself, she had seen him wearing that same shirt last night when he walked her home.

At that moment Kevin walk in with the matching blond bimbo attached to him at the waist.

Kevin stopped when he seen the stricken look on her face. Dammit he had known it, Megan loved Scott and he was pretty sure she was about to realize it too.

Megan was pretty good at recovering. She pasted a smile on her face. "Hey Kevin, I brought you guys some muffins, just tell Scott I stopped by. I have a book signing I have to get to."

Kevin nodded wishing there was something he could do, but there wasn't.

Megan turned and left and about ran back to her house. She sat down at the kitchen table and tried to tell herself she was being silly.

Scott was totally upfront about the way he was. Thats why he hadn't slept with her. All along she knew Scott was trying to protect her. He wasn't the settling down type, she knew that, so why was she so damned upset.

Megan bit her lip hard, she wasn't going to cry. She blinked her eyes hard. She refused to cry over this and act like a big baby. It was just he had kissed her so sweetly last night and then she walked in to find that bleached blond bimbo flouncing around in his shirt.

A few tears ran down her cheeks. God what a idiot she was, she loved him, she went and fell in love with him.

"Dumb dumb dumb." She said and banged her head softly on the table.

She felt Duncan nuzzling her head and picked her head up and pulled him in her arms to cuddle him. "Duncan I'm such a idiot, I cant do anything right, first I fall for Trevor, the jerk of the century and now I fall for Scott, who has a relationship phobia. What the hell is wrong with me, why cant anyone love me?"

Duncan meowed and nuzzled in her arms. "Hell Jake is probably some kind of weirdo or something, I have no luck with men, I might as well give up, and besides what the point of dating. I love Scott."

Megan got up with Duncan still in her arms and picked up her cell phone. She called Jake and told him she was sick and they she would call him later in the week.

She tossed the phone down and went up to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott dragged his self to the side of the bed and about fell off. He hadn't drank that much in a long time and now remembered why.

"Hey Baby, you finally up?"

He looked up to see some blond woman clinging to him. His head was killing him and he really wasn't in the mood.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Scotty, I cant believe your forgot last night." She said trying to kiss him.

Scott groaned and got up and went into the hallway. "KEV!"

Kevin came up the stairs. "What?"

"Who the fuck is that woman in my bedroom?" He asked.

Kevin gave him a funny look. "Boy you did drink a lot huh? You brought her home with you last night and took her to your room, what happened after that I have no idea, I was busy with my own."He smirked.

Scott groaned and grabbed his head. "I doubt anything happened, no way I could do anything, if I was that drunk."

"Oh Scotty come back to bed baby." The woman sang out from his bedroom.

"Kev, get rid of her now." Scott said heading for the bathroom.

Kevin shrugged and went to get the two girls and get them out of the house before Scott lost it. He figured he would save the bad news at least until Scott got some coffee in him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott sat in the kitchen sucking down coffee. Hell he couldn't remember shit past a certain point. Scott hadn't drank this much in years and he wasn't sure why he had last night, to prove he could still party like he could when he was thirty. Him and Kevin used to be notorious for their party lifestyle.

As bad as he felt, he couldn't understand why he had at one time actually enjoyed getting that shit faced.

Kevin came in and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. "Feeling any better?"

"No, why did I ever drink like that?" Scott asked.

Kevin laughed. "We use to live for nights like that."

"Hungry, Meg brought some muffins over this morning." Kevin said looking at Scott.

Scott set his cup down and looked at Kevin. "When?"

"About the time Blondie came down in nothing but your shirt." Kevin said waiting to see Scott's reaction.

"Damn it." Scott said hitting the table with his fist.

"Whats the problem Scott, you two are friends." Kevin said.

Scott jumped up. "Was she upset?"

"She said to tell you she dropped by and she had to get going she had a book signing." Kevin said.

Scott cursed. "Thats not what the fuck, I asked you?"

Kevin looked up at Scott. "She looked upset for about a second, but she covered it up real quick, Scott do you two have feelings for each other?"

"Dammit Kev, I don't know, I know I'm attracted to her, I know I have dreams about her, I like her, she is a sweet ,kind person, I know I don't want to hurt her, and if I let this go too far, she will get hurt." Scott said sitting back down.

"Scott I'm going to give you some advice and you can take it or leave it, you better be damned sure of what your feelings are for Meg, friendship or more, whatever. She's not the kind of girl thats going to be single forever, she has a lot going for her. Don't wake up one day and think what might have been after she's married to someone else and having his babies." Kevin said.

Scott didn't answer, but he thought about what Kevin said. He wasn't really sure what to do. Scott Hall was one very confused man.

"Look if it makes you feel any better, you didn't exactly perform last night, you're little friend complained all the way home, about she didn't get any action cause you were so drunk." Kevin said smirking.

Scott laid his head on the table. He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not.

Kevin smiled. Scott was miserable over Megan, he really needed to wake up and figure out what he wanted. "Look bro, I have to get to the airport. I'll call you in a couple of days." Kevin said getting up.

Scott lifted his head. "Okay Kev, I'll be in touch."

Scott stood and him and Kevin did the guy thing and pounded each other on the back and pretended it wasn't really a hug.

"See ya Scotty." Kevin said.

Scott nodded and sank back down to the table.

He needed to go see Megan, but he wasn't really looking forward to it. He had been upfront with her, thats why he hadn't slept with her. But he still didn't like the thought her her knowing had had dragged some bimbo home last night.

Scott sighed. How could he have got to the point where he cared what some woman thought about him?

"_Scotty come on now don't play dumb. You like her, you still playing the friendship game, think about it real hard Scotty and you might come up with the answer."_

"You know you're really starting to get on my nerves." Scott snapped and got up to go shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Megan got up. Surprisingly she felt better. Megan was never one to wallow in self pity. She kissed Duncan. "Thanks for putting up with my crying jag." She said.

Duncan meowed and jumped off the bed and disappeared out of the bedroom door.

Megan showered and then out out and called the airlines and booked a flight for New York. Jo spent most of her time in a apartment there. Thats what she needed, a couple of days away with her best friend, some shopping and put things in perspective.

Megan got dressed and packed a bag, she was only going to stay a couple of days she wouldn't need much.

Megan wasn't mad at Scott, hell she had finally realized she loved the man, dumb on her part, but there it was. She didn't figure there was much she could do to change the fact.

She just needed a couple of days to get her emotions under control, so she could look at him without bawling and blurting out that she loved him. Megan knew that wouldn't go over too well with him.

Hell he would probably start running and never look back.

Friends, thats all Scott could handle, so she would just have to deal with it. Better to have him as a friend than not to have him at all.

But then this threw a wrench in her plans to fall and love and get married and have kids.

Megan couldn't knowingly date someone and marry them knowing she was in love with someone else, it wouldn't be faie. So that kind of stuck up her plans to have kids.

Megan got Duncan's small cat kennel and went to round him up. She had a lot to figure out, Megan realized she might just have to give up her dream of having kids. The only kids she could envision now, had dark hair and dark eyes.

Megan shook her head, that was never going to happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott was beginning to get worried. He had been over to Megan's twice and she wasn't at home. He knew she had a date, but it was after one in the morning and her car was gone and no sign of her.

He got up off her porch and made his way back home.

Scott couldn't really blame her if she was mad. He had been throwing out mixed signals. Telling her he wasn't interested then kissing her like he had.

Hell if he was confused, he was probably confusing the hell out of her. Scott had never met a woman that made him nervous, but Megan did, made him so nervous he felt like some kid courting his first girlfriend.

Megan was just so different from any women he had ever met. Megan was the real deal, not some fake plastic Barbie. He smiled as he thought of her up to her elbows in mud in his yard. He never met a woman who was comfortable in mud.

Scott got to his house and headed up to bed. He was worried about Megan, where the hell was she, what if her date was some serial killer.

Scott sighed and knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan sat in her friend Jo's apartment on the couch eating a carton of Chunky Monkey ice cream.

"Go ahead, eat it all. It will make you feel better."

Megan smiled over at her dark haired friend. Jo was gorgeous, she was three years older than Megan.

She had long straight jet black hair and bright blue eyes. She like Megan was single and still looking for Mr.. Right.

Jo watched her friend."You need to have a fling and get that bone head off your mind."

"Jo, he's not the bad guy here. I went and fell in love knowing he didn't want anything serious." Megan said scraping the last ice cream out of the carton.

"Well a fling will make you feel better." Jo said wanting to go kick Scott Hall right in his balls.

Megan was a truly good person, she deserved better than to have her heart broke by some man whore.

"Jo, the only one I want to have a fling with is Scott, I keep having these dreams about him, really hot dreams, and the stuff I'm doing and he's doing, well lets just say, its better than what me and Trevor did in real life."

Jo made a face at Trevor's name. That was another loser she would like to drop kick his nuts into next year.

"Well just have fun the next few days and forget about Mr. Muscle head. We'll have fun." Jo said.

Duncan jumped up on Megan's lap and she laughed and let him lick the lid of the ice cream container. "I guess Duncan is going to be the only reliable man in my life."

Megan needed to get that jerk off her mind. "No you're going to meet the right man Meg, its going to happen."

Megan didn't say anything. She already met the right man. The right man just wasn't interested in forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Scott was beside himself with worry and it made him angry. Megan had pretty much disappeared from sight for the last three days. 

He had even broke down and called the animal shelter and spoke to Tracey. She had told him Megan was out of town and she wasn't sure when she was going to be back.

That was some relief at least he knew she wasn't laying in a ditch somewhere.

He looked at the time. Six in the morning, what the hell was he doing up at six in the morning. He got up and decided he would go out to breakfast and go find the guys and get into a poker game. Anything to keep Megan off his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan struggled to get in the door and finally dropped her bag inside the door and sat down Duncan's carrier and opened it so he could get out. He went running out as soon as she unlatched it.

"Glad to be home?" She said laughing.

Megan fed Duncan and then went and showered. She pulled on some cut offs and a red tank and walked to her office.

She had to get some work done today, enough wallowing over Scott. She picked up her cell phone and called Tracey.

"Hi, Tracey, I'm sorry I missed my day, but I had to get away for a few days, I'm back now, if you want I can come help out tomorrow."

"That would work great, by the way some guy named Scott called looking for you, I told him you were out of town, but I didn't give him any details." Tracey said.

Megan was shocked, Scott was looking for her, she wondered way. "Did he say what he wanted?"

Tracey laughed. "No, he just said he was your neighbor, and he was worried because he hadn't seen you in a couple of days. You two got something going on?"

"No, I wish. He's a great guy, but not the commitment type." Megan said.

"I don't know girl, he sounded awfully worried. Maybe he's secretly pining for you." Tracey said.

Megan snorted. "Yea right, well anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

Megan hung up and thought about what Tracey said. Scott was actually worried about her? That was hard to imagine.

Megan shook the thoughts from her head, she had work to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan finally got up from her computer satisfied with the work, she had got done. She looked outside surprised to find it had gotten dark.

She went downstairs and grabbed her keys. She had to get shopping done, she was planning on doing some baking tomorrow.

She checked on Duncan and found him asleep on the sofa. "I'll be back in a while Duncan."

He lazily opened his eyes and then promptly went back to sleep. Megan grinned. "Nice to know I'll be missed."

Megan grabbed her grocery list and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan filled her cart as she cruised the isles. She was planning on taking a plate of treats for the guys at the shelter and baking some extra for the kids at the home too, and Scott of course. She figured she would stop by and see him tomorrow. She had done her crying over him, and was done with that. She wasn't mad at Scott, more mad at herself than anything else. She was the dumb ass that fell for him.

She stopped on the canned vegetable isle and looked for tomato paste.

"Great on the very top shelf." She mumbled to herself, why did they insist on making shelves so high in the grocery store.

She propped her foot on the bottom shelf and tried to boost her self up long enough to grab the paste which was of course pushed to the back. "Shit." She muttered.

Scott rounded the corner and stopped. He smiled. There was his Meggie climbing up on a shelf looking like some wild little kid, except she sure didn't have the body of a little kid. God she looked good.

He got closer and watched in fascination as the shorts rode up even higher over her cute butt as she reached for something on the top shelf.

Scott figured he better intervene before she killed herself.

He went up behind her and put his hands on her waist feeling the warm smooth skin where her shirt had rode up. "Meggie..you're going to break your neck."

Megan froze, Scott's voice washed over her, it was almost a physical reaction to his voice, and then God his warms hands on her waist. Megan wasn't going to bother pretending she hadn't missed him terribly.

Megan turned in his big hands placing her hands on his shoulder, looking in his dark eyes.

Scott didn't really know what to expect, maybe for her to be mad, that he had kissed her and then a couple hours later brought some bimbo home. He wouldn't blame her, he had really messed with her head, he hadn't meant to, but he had.

He hadn't realized how bad he missed seeing her pretty face, till he had caught site of her.

Megan leaned forward and pressed her lips to his quickly and pulled back. "I missed you."

Scott felt the physical reaction kick in, the same one that happened anytime she touched him, no matter how innocently. He slowly set her back down to her feet. "I was worried about you."

Megan looked up at him grieving for the loss of his touch. "I had to get away a few days."

Scott just nodded. "How did your date go Sunday night?"

Megan looked down. "I wasnt feeling well, I cancelled."

Scott frowned. She had been so excited. Something was up with her.

Megan suddenly grinned. "I cant reach the damn tomato paste, can you grab me two cans."

Scott smiled. "That I can do." He reached up and grabbed them and put them in her cart.

"Thank you..you're my hero." She said laughing.

Scott smiled. "Don't take much with you huh?"

Megan just grinned. "Will you shop with me?"

"Sure." Scott said shrugging. Megan grabbed the few things in his cart and put them on one side of her cart. "Now you can push." She said prancing off to grab more stuff.

Scott more or less followed her around and just enjoyed watching her. She smiled and chattered away about recipes and cooking, the shelter, the children's home. Scott listened and watched and nodded at the appropriate moments.

She suddenly stopped and grabbed Scott's arm. Scott felt as if a electric current was shot through his arm and he jumped and almost ran the cart into a display of cereal. Megan laughed and grabbed the cart and stopped it before it hit. "You almost killed the cereal Scott."

"_Go on Scotty, kiss her, you know you want too, she wouldn't mind, she likes kissing you, no strings sex Scotty, ask if she is still offering."_

Scott shook his head to get the voice out of his head. He noticed Megan's hand was still on his arm. It felt good and right, being here with her shopping together, her chattering away about anything and everything, it all felt right and normal and it scared the shit out of him.

"Meggie, why did you leave, why did you take off. Kevin said you looked upset, when you came by the house." Scott asked. He had to know what was going on with her, and he knew her well enough to know she would tell the truth.

Megan didn't want to answer the question. She had been so happy to see Scott, she wanted to forget how she felt that day and just be happy to have him around, in anyway she could. But she wasn't going to lie, it was obviously on his mind and he wanted to know, but what if it caused him to high tail it away from her. Megan let her hand travel down his arm to grasp his hand and he wrapped his fingers around her hand as if to encourage her.

"I was jealous, I was mad and I wanted to kick her head in." Megan said in little more than a whisper.

Scott sighed but kept his hand wrapped around hers. "Kick her head in huh?"

Megan didn't look up. "Yea I know, I'm a horrible person."

Scott laughed. "You're the least horrible person I know, Meggie."

The look she gave him made him laugh again. She looked like she was feeling guilty as hell. If that was the worse thing she ever thought, she didn't have anything to worry about.

Scott put his arm around her. She had only confirmed what he had already been thinking, that she was as attracted to him as he was to her.

"Scott would you like to come to my house, I'll fix you dinner." Megan said walking beside him his arm still slung around her shoulder.

"I'd like that." He said.

They continued on through the store. Scott added a few things, probably forgot half of what he needed, but he was too busy watching her and listening to her, he was totally fascinated by everything she did.

Megan disappeared for a few minutes and he took the time to grab some more paper plates, the things had been a great idea, he hated washing dishes.

Megan reappeared and when Scott saw what she tossed in the cart, he broke out in a sweat and his hands actually started trembling.

"_Steady there Scotty, don't make a fool of yourself now. She's trying to tell you something, now don't blow it by acting like some inexperienced schoolboy."_

Scott counted to ten in his head and tried to figure out if he should make a comment one way or the other.

Hell she had just thrown a a extra large box of condoms in the cart, he was supposed to be able to form a sentence after that. He knew Megan was telling him several things that maybe she just couldn't or wouldn't come out and say, one that her offer of sex was still open, two that she wasn't trying to trap him in to becoming a father, she was willing to play by his rules, three she wanted to have a lot of sex, there was forty condoms in the box and four, she thought he needed the extra large size, which he did. He thought smiling.

Altogether he like the message she was sending to him, after all he wanted her.

Megan broke in on his thoughts. "You ready?"

"_Hell yea he's ready, get home and get naked."_

For a minute Scott was scared she had heard the words or that he had said them aloud. Then he seen she was heading up front to check out and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He followed and they went through the line pretty quickly. Scott followed her out to her car and loaded her grocery's for her.

"I'm going to take my stuff home, I'll see you in about thirty minutes." Scott said.

Megan nodded and got in her car.

Scott headed for his car surprised he had managed to get a complete sentence out. He quickly threw his stuff in the car and jumped in his car.

"_Scotty just calm down or you're going to disappoint her, I mean at this point if she touched you, I think it would be all over, how embarrassing would that be?"_

"Will you please shut up." Scott snapped.

Scott was confused. He wanted Megan in the worst way, but he wasn't sure it was a good idea. She had practically admitted she had feelings for him, and while he knew that he liked her and that he was definitely attracted to her, he knew how it would end. He didn't settle down, that kind of life wasn't for him. He already knew what Megan was looking for. A husband, kids, a fairytale and Scott didn't do fairy tales.

But he couldn't back away, something kept drawing him to Megan, he felt as if he had no control over the situation, maybe thats why she scared him so bad. He had never lost control over any woman, even his ex-wife. He had always been in complete control of himself and the situation, with Megan, he felt if he had no willpower, that he was at her mercy. It was not a good feeling for Scott Hall, it was a feeling he was totally unfamiliar with.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan was in the kitchen starting the spaghetti sauce when she heard the knock on the back door. She put her knife down and went and opened the door smiling. Scott came in and handed her a bottle of wine to go with dinner. "Thanks." She said and went and put it in the fridge.

Duncan came in, but he didn't hiss this time, he just stared for a minute and then turned and went back out.

Scott had a feeling the beast really didn't like him all that much. "Can I help?"

"You can cut up the vegetables for the salad if you want." She said and put the things out on the chopping block for him.

Scott grabbed a knife and started cutting the vegetables up while he watched her preparing the sauce. The domestic feeling settled in on him again, it was unfamiliar to him, and his nerves got the best of him, causing him to nick his finger. "Shit." He muttered.

Megan turned and seen his finger bleeding. "Come here." She said and took his finger in her hand. "It's just a nick."

She ran some water and held it under rinsing the cut. She dried it off and the got a band aid and put it around his finger. "Thanks."

Megan just smiled and went back to making dinner.

She got the sauce simmering and they went to watch a little TV while it cooked.

She handed Scott the remote and he flipped through the channels, not really caring what was on, all he could think abut was her, sitting next to him, they weren't touching, but he could feel the heat coming off her body. He glanced at her, all she had on was those tiny shorts and tank top, he could have that off her in two seconds flat.

He closed his eyes, he had to stop this.

"Scott."

He didn't open his eyes if he did, he was pretty sure he was going to grab her.

"Yea." He said.

"Wanna make out?"

Scott's eyes flew open and he looked at her like she had lost her mind. She was sitting next to him grinning.

"You just stop that." He said.

"Stop what? It was just a suggestion, theres nothing good on TV." Megan said laughing.

Scott jumped up. "Let's check on dinner."

Megan laughed and followed him to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott sat back from the table. "Meggie, I'm not going to be able to move." He said smiling.

Megan grinned and got up. "I take it you like it?"

"Yea, I guess you noticed, you're a great cook." He said getting up and helping her take the dishes to the sink.

"Thanks," She said as she loaded the dishes in the dish washer.

Scott wiped the table down while she took care of the dishes.

He knew he should leave now. He really should get out of here. Before he could form the words Megan grabbed his hand and pulled him into the den. She practically shoved him on the sofa and then sat down on him straddling his lap.

Scott stiffened up, what the hell was she doing. He felt junior coming to life. "Uhh Meggie, what are you doing?"

"Close your eyes." She said her hands resting lightly on his shoulders.

"Why.." But he didn't get to finish the sentence as her lips on his cut off his words. Scott lost all reasoning as her lips touched his, her tongue slid over his bottom lip sucking on it, nipping it until he thought he would die from wanting her.

Then she stopped. Some how his arms had ended up on her waist, and he was pressing her against his raging erection.

Megan was as affected as Scott. She wanted him so bad, she was trembling. But she knew she couldn't rush him. She wasn't trying to get him in bed, just yet. She just wanted to show him they could fool around a bit, show him it was nothing to fear.

Megan ran her hands under his shirt trailing her fingers lightly over the hair on his chest stopping at his flat nipples and rubbing them.

Scott groaned his eyes still closed. Her touch set him on fire. He needed her touch.

Her lips found his again and this time he pushed his tongue in her mouth flicking hers teasing her running his tongue over her teeth and deep in the warm recesses of her mouth.

Megan moaned and thrust her tongue at his wanting, needing more. They spent the next several minutes kissing each other senseless.

Scott finally pulled back needing to breathe. Megan kept her hands under his shirt stroking his hot skin and laid her head on his shoulder.

Scott tried to get his brain straight but it was hard, he could barely think. His hard on was pressed tight to the apex between her legs, the only thing separating them, her short and his jeans.

But she could feel him, could feel the liquid heat pooling between her legs.

They sat there like that for at least ten minutes. Then Scott moved her to the couch. "I better go." He said

Megan nodded and followed him to the back door. He turned and pulled her in his arms and kissed her slowly causing her knees to buckle, he grinned and caught her around the waist.

She grinned up at him. "You make my knees weak."

He kissed her again. "I'll see you tomorrow." Scott said and let her go.

She closed the door behind him and floated up to her room and fell back on the bed.

She loved the man, everything about him, even his bad moods she thought smiling. Megan put the thought out of her mind that Scott didn't want a relationship, she was still on a high from kissing him.

She closed her eyes and pictures of Scott ran through her mind, she was so happy she thought she might burst. Megan soon fell to sleep with a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Megan was up early the next morning baking. When she finished she wrapped everything up and walked over to Scott's and left his outside his door. 

She went for her morning run and then showered and spent the next several hours writing.

When it was three she headed for the shelter, to spend the evening cleaning kennels.

Scott didn't wake up till one in the afternoon. He couldn't believe he had slept that long. He found Megan's container of coffee cake, made him some coffee and sat down at the table and read the attached note.

_Morning Scott,_

_Enjoy breakfast. I'm working at the shelter today, I wont be home until ten or so tonight, if you want stop by._

_Meggie._

Scott thought about the kisses they shared last night. Even thinking about them made him hard all over gain. He didn't know if he should go by or not. Tempting as it was, he knew that if he kept it up they would end up in bed, and he still wasn't sure that was smart. Scott finished his piece of coffee cake and decided to work out for a while, he had all day to figure out what to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan squealed and picked up the dog cuddling him and looked at Tracey. "He's so cute." She said hugging the dog.

Tracey looked at Megan with a skeptical grin. "Cute, Meg he's not exactly cute."

Megan looked down at the dog. He was to put it bluntly a mutt. Looked like a mix of maybe a hound of some kind, and for sure some terrier, and some other mix, okay so maybe cute wasn't exactly accurate, but Megan thought he had character. His body was odd looking, short stumpy legs, and his coloring was messed up, white and brown and the black spots ran together to make him appear almost blue in some places. His ears drug the ground.

Megan looked at Tracey. "Yea he's cute." She said giving him a last hug and putting him back in his clean kennel.

"Meg, don't get attached to him, he's already been here a week, nobody is going to adopt him, you might think he's cute, but..."Tracey stopped. She knew Meg loved animals, but the shelter had to put animals to sleep if they weren't adopted in a certain time, its just the way it was.

Megan turned to look at Tracey. "How old is he?"

" About a year old, he's housebroken, he was found wandering the street, no tag or collar." Tracey said.

Megan turned to look at the dog and smiled when he looked at her and yapped. It wasn't really a bark.

Tracey shook her head. Megan was hooked. She would bet the dog would go home with her before the week was out.

Megan bent in front of the cage. "Bruiser, we're going to find you a home."

Tracey laughed. "Bruiser?"

"Yea, he's a tough little guy, he needs a tough name, right Bruiser?"

He yapped again and Megan smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan got home and took a quick shower. She got out and dried off and threw on a tank top and a pair of shorts. She went down to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Megan went to the den and plopped on the couch. She was tired. Her days were long since she always got up early to run and get her writing done.

She was hungry but too tired to get up to fix anything. Megan curled up on the couch, she would rest her eyes a minute and then find something to eat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott looked at the clock and paced back and forth. He was torn between wanting to see Megan and trying to stay away from her.

All day she had been on his mind and the kisses they shared last night kept running through his mind.

_Scotty, if you would just screw her and be done with it, things would get back to normal."_

Scott sat down, for once his inner voice was right. That was the problem. Most of the time, when he had the hots for a woman, he slept with her and then she was out of his system. He had spent so long wanting Megan, he had built this whole thing up in his mind. It was just lust that had gone into overdrive. If he had sex with her, the fascination would be over, he could get back to normal. It was so simple, he was surprised it had eluded him so long.

He would tell her up front, no strings, it was just sex, he would get over whatever he was feeling, they could stay friends of course, he did like Megan and everything would be fine. Scott smiled, now that he had it worked out, he felt much better.

He looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty, he was sure she would still be up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott knocked on the back door and waited. He shuffled impatiently . The kitchen lights were on, she had to be up.

He banged harder. He had a mission tonight and he wouldn't be put off.

The door opened and the sight of her took the wind right out of his sails. He had woke her up, her eyes were heavy with sleep and she looked exhausted. He often wondered how she ran on so little sleep. He knew she stayed up late, got up early, between her writing, the volunteer work she did and all the baking she did, he wondered how she got any sleep.

"Hey Scott." She said smiling at him sleepily.

"I woke you, I'm sorry." He said feeling like a idiot. It was after eleven thirty at night, what the hell had he been thinking.

"It's okay." She said stepping back to let him in.

He followed her in slowly. She looked dead on her feet.

"I was going to fix me a bite to eat, but I decided to rest my eyes a minute, big mistake, I passed out." She said rummaging through the refrigerator.

"You hungry?" She asked looking back at him.

Scott hadn't eat yet and he was starving, but hell if he was going to have her up all night cooking him a meal, when she looked ready to pass out.

Scott walked over and closed the fridge. " How about some Chinese, I know a good take out place, if you can wait about thirty minutes."

Megan thought about arguing that she could fix them something, but it sounded good and she was tired.

"Sounds great." She said smiling at him.

"Go lay down, I'll be back in a little while, give me your keys in case you fall asleep, I'll let myself in." Scott said.

Megan went and got her keys and handed them to Scott. "Go on now, go lay down, if you go to sleep, I'll wake you up when I get back."

Megan smiled and headed back to the living room to lay on the couch.

" _Real smooth Scott, what happened to screwing her out of your system?" _

Scott wasn't in the mood to argue with himself. There was no way, he could come over here and practically attack her as tired as she was. There was always tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott let himself in and headed for her den. He smiled as she was curled up snoring on the couch. He cleared off her coffee table and set the food down and bent down beside her. "Wake up Meggie." He said running his finger tip over her cheek lightly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up.

"Sit up and eat and then straight off to bed, you look like your ready to fall over."

Megan yawned and stretched. She sat on the floor beside Scott. "What you get?"

" A little of everything, sesame chicken, hot and spicy beef, fried rice, egg rolls."

Megan grabbed the chicken and started eating. "Hey don't chew your fingers off." He joked as she practically inhaled the chicken.

Megan grinned. "Sorry I'm starving."

They both were busy eating, but Scott was aware of the fact she was sitting so close, his thigh and hers were touching.

"Trade off." Scott said and they swapped, Megan took the beef and he took the chicken.

Megan ate a few pieces and then leaned over looking in his container, she took her fork and speared the last piece of chicken and ate it.

"You're a greedy brat." He said grinning at her.

Megan laughed and they split the last egg roll.

Scott got up and took the trash to the kitchen and Megan leaned back with her head on the couch.

"Hey you, come on bed time." Scott said.

Megan opened her eyes and saw Scott standing over her. As much as she would love to seduce him right now, she couldn't even keep her eyes open. Megan sighed, thats the kind of luck she had.

Scott bent and lifted her in his arms."What are you doing?" she asked giggling.

"Putting you to bed, get your mind out of the gutter." Scott smirked at her.

"Interesting place, the gutter." She said grinning.

"Hush, before you land yourself in big trouble." Scott said as he carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He flipped on the light and he stopped when he saw Duncan lounging on the end of her bed. But the cat didn't growl so he pulled back the cover and laid her in the bed.

Scott sat down on the edge beside her. "You'll be asleep in two minutes flat, I bet."

"Can you stay?" Megan asked.

"Uhh, I don't think thats a good idea." Scott said.

Megan smiled. "I think its a wonderful idea."

Scott couldn't resist the sweet smile. Megan had him so completely wrapped, that it only served to scare the pants off him.

"For a while." He relented, he got up and stripped off his shirt, but left his shorts on and climbed in beside her.

"_Dumb real dumb, don't say I didn't warn you, fuck this cuddling shit, nail her Scotty."_

Scott totally ignored the jack ass in him and pulled Megan close in his arms. He should have known she fit perfect. Megan wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest and promptly went to sleep.

Scott watched as Duncan got up and gave him a look then he hopped off the bed and took off.

Scott shook his head, he still thought the cat had it in for him.

Scott would have thought he would be to wound up to sleep, but oddly enough the feel of her arms wrapped around him, her soft hair brushing his chest, made him feel good, his protective feelings kicked into overdrive and he tightened his arms around her and bent and laid a kiss on her forehead and followed her into sleep a few minutes later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott woke up and realized he was still in bed with Megan. She was still wrapped in his arms. He hadn't meant to stay all night, but he looked at the clock and seen it was after eleven.

He was surprised Megan was still asleep. He slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He decided to take a shower, he figured Megan wouldn't mind. He smiled as he picked up her blueberries and cream body wash. He flipped the cap and took a whiff. Scott laughed. He would never be able to smell anything blueberry again without thinking of Megan.

Scott took a quick shower and dried off and threw his shorts back on. He walked down to the kitchen to find Duncan sitting on the table, apparently waiting for breakfast.

He found a can of tuna and fed the beast and was surprised that he didn't snarl at him once.

Scott started some coffee, when it came to his kitchen skills coffee and toast and maybe some eggs. He shrugged, hopefully Megan could deal with simple, because thats as good as his cooking skills got.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

Megan felt something brush her lips and opened her eyes to find Scott bent over her smiling.

Megan's heart gave a skip to find him still here. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Noon." Scott said.

"Noon, oh my gosh, I have to get up..I need to go on my run and I have to get some work done." Megan said sliding to the side of the bed.

Scott sat down and pulled her back to the middle of the bed. "Stop, the worlds not going to end if you sleep late, one day."

Megan looked up in his brown eyes. Damn he looked good, he smelled good. "Can I have a kiss?" She asked suddenly.

Scott laughed. "You already had one, I gave you one to wake you up."

Megan wrinkled her nose at him. "Don't count I don't remember it."

"Hmm Yea, I suppose." He said and leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. Megan grabbed his arms and pulled him closer as his lips covered hers. He nipped her bottom lips and ran his tongue across it and Megan parted her lips as he slid his tongue in her mouth. There tongues danced and dueled till Megan was breathless.

Then Scott pulled back. "Okay, now time to eat."

He got up and put a tray across her lap.

Megan looked at him in surprise. "You fixed me breakfast?"

Scott flopped down beside her. "It's just eggs and toast, thats all I cook., its no big deal." He said and handed her a cup of coffee.

It was a big deal to Megan, she wasn't used to anyone taking care of her, she always took care of others.

They shared the eggs and toast and drank the whole pot of coffee Scott had brought upstairs.

When Scott had moved the tray, he sat back down on the bed and Megan moved to lay in his arms again. "Scott that was so sweet." She said kissing his cheek.

"Stop gushing over some damn eggs." He grumbled.

Megan laughed and kissed him again. "I'll gush if I want to grumpy."

Scott was pleased that she seemed so happy that he fixed her breakfast, she certainly wasn't hard to please.

"I have to get going. I have to get packed. I have to go out of town on some business. I leave early in the morning." Scott said.

Megan wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that Scott was going out of town, but she was still very unsure of what exactly her and Scott were doing, they weren't exactly dating, she wasn't sure what they were doing. Scott certainly had some relationship issues, she was pretty sure pouting over him leaving wouldn't go over to well.

"Okay..Have a safe trip." She said watching as he got up and pulled his shirt on.

Scott turned and pulled her up in his arms and kissed her again, taking his time and teasing her till she was practically breathless. "I'll see you in a couple of days. Try and stay out of trouble." he said grinning.

Megan practically melted into a puddle on the bed and nodded.

Scott pulled his sneakers on. "I have a house in Texas, been just sitting there, I finally got a buyer for it, I'm flying down to sign the papers."

Megan finally got back her ability to speak. "Sounds boring."

Scott grinned. "It will be, but it has to be done."

Scott bent and kissed her cheek. "See ya later." He said and took off.

Megan lay back in the bed. She was having a hell of a time figuring Scott out. She had sorta thought, he would make love to her this morning, she was hoping he would anyway.

Megan sighed. Maybe when he got back. As it was now, all the kissing they were doing, was making her crazy with need. The only thing Megan was sure of was that she loved Scott, loved him more with each minute she spent with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Megan spent the afternoon writing. She had skipped running today. She figured one day wouldn't kill her. After she was done working. She went by the animal shelter and checked on Bruiser. She knew someone would see the little fella and fall in love with him, but he was still there. 

"It's all right Bruiser. Somebody is going to want you." She said as she took him out to hold him.

He licked her face and yapped. Megan laughed. How could anyone resist him.

She talked to Tracey for a while. "You know Jake called around here asking about you. He said you guys missed your date. He wants to go out with you." Tracey said.

Megan sighed. Things were complicated. She wasn't exactly dating Scott, but she had no interest in any other man. "Me and Scott are kinda seeing each other."

Tracey laughed. "Having sex you mean?"

Megan laughed. "I wish, no just hanging out and making out a little. I don't know what we're doing to be truthful."

Tracey nodded. "Well keep Jake in mind if things fall thorough with you and Scott."

Megan nodded, but she had no interest in anyone but Scott.

Megan stopped and visited the kids at the home and took homemade cookies. She stayed and played with them a couple of hours and then headed home.

Megan worked the rest of the evening, she was hoping Scott would stop by tonight as his flight didn't leave till the next morning, but at eleven she she figured he wasn't going to come by. She got up and turned off her computer and took a shower. She pulled on a tank top and panties and climbed under the covers.

Scott had only spent one night with her, but she already missed his warmth next to her. Megan knew she couldn't push Scott, he already had enough reservations about them, he would have to figure things out for himself, she just hoped it was soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott tossed and turned. All he could think about was Megan. He wanted her so bad it hurt.

He sat up on the side of the bed, his flight didn't leave until seven, he had time. He could go to her right now.

"_Go Scotty, you can have her and then you will get over this fatal attraction thing you got going on, go get her out of your system."_

For once Scott was in total agreement. He got up and pulled on a pair of shorts. He didn't bother with a shirt. He bent down and slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys. He would have her tonight no matter what. Then he wouldn't moon over her any more, he was sure once he had slept with her, this burning ache inside him would go away.

Scott knocked on her back door. The house was dark and there was no answer.

"Shit." He said banging harder.

He stood there a minute, still no answer.

Scott walked down the deck stairs and grabbed a few small pebbles and found her bed room window and started tossing the pebbles at the window.

After a few minutes Megan opened the window. "Scott what in the world are you doing?" She asked looking sleepy.

"Meggie come down and let me in." He said.

Megan looked at him. He had on nothing but a pair of shorts and shoes. He looked intense to say the least.

Megan wasn't about to argue, he may have woke her up, but she was happy to see him. "Kay, hold on."

She said and disappeared from the window.

Scott went back up the stairs to wait at the door, as soon as she opened it Scott grabbed her pressing his lips to hers. He lifted her up in his arms and walked in kicking the door shut.

Megan wasn't complaining, her arms found there way around his neck and she pressed herself against him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Scott was consumed with having her. His shaft was pressing hard against her, and Megan rubbed against it wanting him badly.

Scott's tongue teased her mouth and her neck, he was trying to taste her all at once. His tongue traveled along her neck, and he lifted her higher, using one free hand he pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

Scott knew he had to say something, before he totally lost himself over to what they were doing, the house was pitch black, but he found her glittering eyes and looked at her. "Meggie..I want you badly, but this all I have to offer you."

Megan understood what he was saying and readily accepted it. She loved him, but she would take what he had to give, even if it was just this.

" I want you too Scott." She managed to get out of her mouth, as soon as the words left her lips his tongue flicked her breast and nipple.

Megan moaned and threw her head back. Scott closed his mouth over one nipple and suckled hard.

"Scott Please." She whimpered with need, she needed so much more.

Scott only knew a blind need to join with her, he couldn't stop or control it.

The house was dark and he couldn't see, he stumbled forward, still kissing her, his mouth roaming over her hot skin, his lips and tongue dragging from one spot to the next making her gasp in pleasure.

Scott found a door and went through it slamming it behind him. He didn't care where he was, he had to have her now. He set her down causing her to whimper. "Shh Meggie..I'm going to take care of you." He crooned in a voice rough with need.

He kissed her even as he ripped the panties from her, his tongue pushing in her mouth to dance with hers. His fingers found her wet with need. Megan moaned and her body leaned heavily on his and his fingers slid in her. "Scotttttt."

"Is that for me Meggie?" He whispered in awe against her lips.

All she could do was moan in response. Scott pulled back again long enough to drag his shorts down freeing his shaft. He used his teeth to rip open the condom he carried in his hand and quickly put it on.

He grabbed her once again and lifted one of her legs to rest over his arm, giving him access to what he wanted most. His mouth closed over hers again and he used his hand to urge her free leg around his waist and he backed her up against the wall, he wasn't thinking just reacting to his wants and needs.

He sank into her in one swift hard stroke and Megan screamed in pleasure as he buried himself in her.

Scott felt blinded by the sensation. "Meggie." He murmured against her lips.

She was so wet and tight, she held him in sucking the very life from him.

He pushed her back tighter against the wall and drove into her, trying to find release from this want and desire she had raised in him.

Megan held on to him tight kissing him, licking his lips, grabbing at his shoulders, the pleasure of him filling her was quickly overwhelming her.

"More Scott." She moaned as he continued to thrust into her hard and fast.

"God Meggie." He groaned as he felt her muscles tighten over his shaft.

"Scotttttt!" She screamed as she came hard and fast, the pleasure sending her spiraling over the edge.

Scott was right with her and he felt his own release wash over him, making him drive into her even harder and faster. His mouth found hers again and he thrust his tongue in her warmth over and over just as his body was doing.

"Meggie, Meggie, Meggie." He repeated it over and over as his release washed over him.

He became aware of her body trembling in exertion from the position they were in. His body finally came to a stand still. He kissed her deeply and they both clung to each other. Scott's head finally cleared and he became aware of what had just happened. He carefully let her leg down and he had to catch her to keep her from falling. He slid out of her and wrapped his arms around her to hold her up.

"Meggie where the hell are we at?"

He heard her chuckle against his chest. "Umm the laundry room."

Scott's eyes had adjusted to the dark and he seen the washing machine and dryer a couple of feet away.

What a idiot he though, he couldn't believe what he had just done. He had practically attacked her and dragged her in a laundry room and fucked her up against the wall. What the hell must she be thinking. He had treated her like some cheap fuck, hell his shorts were still around his ankles, he hadn't even bothered to take them off.

Megan pulled out of his arms and went and got a washcloth and wet it, she rolled the spent condom off of him and disposed of it and handed him the washcloth.

Scott turned from her embarrassed as he cleaned himself up. He couldn't even begin to think, what she must be thinking of him right now. She took the washcloth from him and threw it in the washing machine and watched as he pulled his shorts up.

He turned to look at her. "Meggie I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, I just wanted you so bad, I wasn't thinking."

Meggie was in his arms in a second wrapping her arms around his waist. "Scott it was amazing, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Scott lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Did I hurt you."

"Did I sound like I was in pain?" She asked laughing.

Scott kissed her gently. "You deserve better." He said and opened the door, his eyes had adjusted and he made his way up the stairs and to her bedroom.

Scott laid her on the bed and lay down beside her and turned to his side. Megan smiled and pulled his head down and kissed him. Scott enjoyed the slow kiss, taking his time and deepening the kiss.

He pulled back and suddenly rolled her over on her stomach. "What are you doing?" She asked giggling.

"Tattoo hunting." He said running his finger down her spine lightly causing her to shiver.

He spotted the small winged dragon on her cute bottom and bent to trace it with his tongue. "Scott." She groaned as he held her down.

Scott just smiled and his mouth worked its way up her bottom then her back licking and nipping the sensitive skin as he went. By the time he reached her neck Megan was writhing with desire. Scott turned her over and kissed her, his tongue and hers playing a delicious game of hide and seek.

Scott then moved his mouth slowly and deliberately down the front of her. His tongue and lips wreaked havoc on her sensitive skin.

He stopped a little longer at her breasts long enough to torture both peaks into hardness. His desire was insatiable , he wanted her again badly but he was determined to go slowly this time.

When his tongue flicked her navel, Megan yelped and her fingers locked in his hair holding him there while his tongue drew patterns over her quivering skin.

Scott was lost in her skin and her reactions to his touch, never had a woman reacted so to his touch, Megan was primed and ready from the first touch of his hand and tongue and lips.

Scott slid smoothly between her legs and used his fingers to part her moist folds. She looked so beautiful and inviting, she wasn't holding anything back from him.

"Meggie your so wet for me." He said and she felt his warm breath move over her sensitive area and moaned in desperation.

Scott lowered his head and begin to lick her, taking his time with each stroke of his tongue.

Megan twisted beneath him moaning and gripping the sheets in her hand, never had she felt such pleasure in her life, it threatened to overwhelm her.

"Dammit Scott." She muttered moving her hips under his roving tongue.

Scott lifted his head just slightly looking up at her, she was so damn beautiful. "Like that?"

"Mmmm." Was all she managed to answer.

Scott closed his lips around her nub and gently sucked, and Megan's hips bucked upward.

Scott held her hips and continued his attention to her most sensitive spot till Megan could swear she saw stars dancing behind her eyes, as she got closer and closer her hands tangled in Scott's long hair.

"Come for me Meggie." He whispered against her wet hot skin. His mouth latched on again and he slid a finger inside her wet heat.

Megan lost it at that moment, pleasure flooded every nerve ending in her body. She screamed his name repeatably as she fell into a mindless pool of pleasure.

Scott mouth rode out her climax and his hands soothed her skin, his fingers danced over her thighs and legs as her breathing got calmer.

"Condoms?" He said.

"Drawer." She said pointing to the table beside her bed.

Scott snatched the drawer open and ripped the box open drawing one out and ripping it open. He pulled it over his shaft and rolled over top of her. Scott lifted her legs to his shoulders and slowly penetrated her body.

Megan closed her eyes and gasped as he filled her deeply.

"Scotttt." She whimpered.

Scott hissed through his teeth as he sank into her tight heat. He never had felt anything like this in his life.

"So tight Meggie." He muttered as he began to slowly move in long hard strokes. His hands played with her nipples and watched them pucker and become hard even as he rode her slowly, almost painfully.

Megan whimpered with need.

"What is it Meggie, what do you want?" He asked watching the emotions on her beautiful face.

"Faster." She groaned and tried to push her hips up to encourage him.

"No no honey, this time we're going slow." He chided her, his movements in her agonizingly slow.

She could feel the pressure building again and she wanted to get there, feel the intense pleasure again, but Scott was moving in long hard slow strokes that made her crazy.

Scott was making himself crazy too, he wanted to bury himself in her fast and hard and consume her totally, but he held back.

Megan grabbed his arms and she felt the muscles tight and controlled under her hands.

She whimpered needing more. "Scottttt Pleaseeee."

Scott broke, he couldn't take anymore, he reared back and thrust forward hard and fast. He thrust into her faster and faster and Megan gripped his arms hard, trying to ride the wave of pleasure that was threatening to overtake her once again.

Scott was close, his mind began flashing bright colors, waves that washed over him. "Meggie come with me baby." He whispered wanting and needing to feel her ride the pleasure with him.

Megan stiffened and cried out as she fell off the edge with him, she heard him calling her name as if through a tunnel, she could barely focus on the sound of his voice as her cries grew over his.

Scott collapsed and very slowly came to his senses, he moved her legs off his shoulders and kissed her on the lips. She turned her head looking up at him and smiling.

Just looking at her took Scott's breath away. He turned to lay on his back and he pulled her in the crook of his arm. Megan lay her head on his chest and laid her hand over his heart which was still beating wildly. "Wow, I know its been a while, but damn Scott, that was just wow."

Scott laughed. "I would have to agree with that, how long has it been?" He asked curiously.

"Over three years." She said yawning.

Scott was surprised, that must mean the last guy she had been with was that lawyer jerk, she had been telling him about.

"Get some sleep." He said stroking her curls.

Megan threw one of her legs over his and promptly fell to sleep. Scott couldn't help but grin, good sex was the best sleeping pill in the world. He was pretty exhausted himself, he closed his eyes and soon drifted off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott woke up and looked at the clock. "Damn." he muttered. It was five, he had to get going. He looked down at Megan still wrapped in his arms. He was worried about the fact that last night did nothing to take the edge off his obsession with her, he wanted her even more now that he knew what he had been missing.

Scott never spent the night with women, and he didn't believe in post sex cuddling, wham bam, get up get dressed and go home.

He should have jetted out of here last night, but hell, he didn't want to, he had wanted to hold her, stay with her.

Scott sighed, this was too much to think about right now. He eased her over off him and was about to get out of bed. He bent and kissed her lips gently. "Meggie wake up a minute." He whispered.

Megan's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Hi." She said her voice rough with sleep.

"Hi yourself." he said grinning.

"I shouldn't have woke you, but I didn't want to leave without telling you bye." He said his hand running up and down her arm.

Megan lifted her head and kissed him. "I'm glad you woke me." She said.

Scott pulled her back in his arms for a minute, they lay there in silence and then Scott moved away.

"I have to get going, or I'm going to miss my flight."

Megan lay in the bed watching him pull his shorts on. She thought about throwing herself on the floor and begging him to stay and smiled at the thought.

Scott sat down and pulled his shoes on and then leaned over her. "I'll see you when I get back in town, I wont be longer than a couple of days." He said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Okay have a safe trip." She said and watched him stand.

Scott looked at her, he sure didn't want to leave, he rather stay in bed with her, but he probably needed a couple of days to get his head straight. "I will, keep the doors locked and stay out of that damn creek."

Megan just grinned. "Okay, she said far to easily.

Scott just gave her one of his grumpy looks. "I'll see ya."

Megan watched him leave and heard him shut the door a he left. She sighed, last night had been so much more than she ever suspected it could be. She had realized that Trevor, didn't know shit and was really grateful now that he had dumped her. Megan had thought sex was good, but sex with Scott was beyond anything she had ever experienced.

She closed her eyes and snuggled under the covers, now the question was, would Scott want to do it again or was this a one time thing for him. Megan wouldn't think about that right now, she would just run herself crazy. She just hoped Scott wanted her as much as she wanted him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Megan got up from the computer and stretched. She was done for the day and it was hard to keep her mind on her work. 

Scott had been gone two days and she hadn't heard a word from him. She had his cell number, but she was unsure of herself when it came to Scott since they had slept together and she didn't like the feeling.

Megan didn't want to push him or make him feel trapped or like she was trying to rope him into a relationship, so she felt like she had to watch what she said and did.

Megan fixed some coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. She really wished he would at least call her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott fell back on the hotel room bed. He was done here and he had a flight leaving out tomorrow night.

The trip had done nothing to put Megan into prospective, the only thing he found out was that he missed her terribly and the he wanted her just as bad if not worse then he did before.

He had picked up the phone countless times to call her, but then didn't. He was confused and he didn't want to send her the wrong message. He didn't want to have her thinking they were in some kind of relationship, only to have her heart broke later.

Scott was more confused than he had been before.

"_Maybe if you nail her again, it will be okay, just once more and maybe you'll get her out of your system."_

Scott rubbed his chin, maybe, maybe he just needed to sleep with her a couple more times, he would get bored and it would be done.

Yea that would work, only he had to make sure Megan understood, that sex was all he was offering, after all he didn't want to be dishonest with her. He really like Megan as a person, she was sweet and fun to be with. He didn't want to hurt her, he would have to be careful with her to make sure that didn't happen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan snatched up her phone and stood up from her computer. "Hello."

"Hey Meggie."

"Scott..how is your trip going?" She asked thrilled to hear from him.

"Fine..I'm done..I have a flight out late tonight, I'll be home early in the morning, I was wondering, if I could come visit tomorrow afternoon?" he asked nervously.

Megan pulled the phone from her ear and looked at it strangely, was Scott alright? "Umm Scott you never asked to come visit before, you know you can come over anytime, are you alright?"

Scott stumbled for words. "Well I uhh..I mean I just wanted to make sure it was fine." he muttered feeling like a idiot.

Megan smiled, now she got it. "Umm, you want to have sex don't you?"

Scott felt really stupid now. Scott was a lady's man and he had never been so idiotic around a woman before. He had lines that would melt a woman, but with Megan, he felt like a kid. "I umm..Well yea I do, I mean if you want to." He said feeling more and more like nerd of the week.

Megan grinned. He was so cute all tongue tied and unsure of himself. But there was no need for him to be. "Yea, I want to , I mean last time was, well words cant really describe last time. I guess I should admit to you, I been having some really hot dreams about you, even before we had sex and the real thing was much better than the dreams and the dreams were pretty damn good." She said laughing.

Scott relaxed. She had that effect on him, she had enjoyed it as much as he had. "Yea, I been having a few dreams myself, and your right the real thing is better."

Megan giggled and the sound traveled right through the phone and hit his chest and made his heart skip a beat. He was aroused the moment he heard her voice, but it was more than that and he knew it, he enjoyed talking to her.

"I miss you." Megan said suddenly and then bit her lip, maybe she shouldn't have said that.

The phone was silent for a minute.

"I'll see you sometime tomorrow." He said.

"Okay..see you then." Megan said.

They said bye and hung up. Megan sank back in her computer chair. She didn't want to push Scott but she wasn't used to holding back her feelings, she was in love with Scott and she couldn't suppress how she felt, then again it wouldn't be something she would just blurt out either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott threw his phone on the table. God he missed her too. He wanted to touch her and make love to her so bad his body hurt.

Seeing her again was a bad idea, but he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to, and he definitely didn't want to.

Scott closed his eyes and pictured her right after they had made love, she had been so beautiful. Trouble she was nothing but trouble, but he didn't care right now, a few more times with her and he could get his mind straight, he was sure of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan walked in the shelter and waved at Tracey.

"Hey Meg, what are you up too?" Tracey asked coming over.

"Nothing much, just stopped by to see Bruiser." She said.

Tracey frowned a bit.

"Did he get adopted?" Megan asked.

"Uhh no, look Megan, he's going to be put down tomorrow." Tracey said.

Megan's face turned white. "No way." She said rushing to the kennels.

Bruiser sat up and yipped when he saw her. She smiled and bent down in front of the kennel.

"Hey tough guy." She said poking her fingers through the kennel and laughing when he licked her.

Tracey came up behind Megan. "You cant save them all." She said.

Megan looked at Bruiser. " I know, but I can save him."

Megan grinned and took him out of the kennel. "I got plans for you boy." She laughed as he licked her face.

"Don't you have a cat?" Tracey asked.

"Yea, don't worry, I got it worked out, I'll sign the papers today, I need to do some shopping for him, can I pick him up tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Sure, no problem." Tracey laughed as she watched the two of them, she knew Megan would end up taking him.

They took care of the paperwork and Megan told Tracey she would see her in the morning.

Megan went shopping and got a small carry kennel for him and a dog bed and plenty of food.

She smiled as she shopped, this was going to work out perfect. She knew she had found Bruiser for a reason and it had finally come to her, this was going to work out perfect.

Megan spent the evening baking, she made muffins for breakfast and made chocolate swirl cheesecake for her and Scott to have tomorrow evening after dinner.

She was planning on making a chocolate cake for the kids, but she decided she would make that tomorrow and drop it off some time the next day, as it was getting late and she wanted to get to sleep, she had things to take care of in the morning.

Megan grinned as she finished up what she was doing. She smiled as Duncan jumped on a chair and she reached out to stroke his head. "Well Duncan, I'm done for the day, I got big plans tomorrow."

Duncan purred and rubbed his head against her hand.

Megan cleaned up the kitchen and headed up to bed. She needed her sleep tonight, she was pretty sure Scott was going to keep her up tomorrow night she thought with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott got in at four in the morning and went straight to bed, his first urge was to go to Megan, but he knew she was probably asleep. Besides he didn't want to go running straight over there like a lovesick puppy. He would get some rest and then go over this afternoon, he didn't want to appear over eager. He closed his eyes, sleep was slow to come, but it did eventually.

----------------------------------------------

Megan found Scott's spare key under the potted plant out back, he had showed her where it was last week, just in case she ever needed it. She grinned, well she needed it now. She struggled to get in with the stuff she was carrying and set everything down. She set the muffins on the table and got everything else set up and went out quietly closing the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott woke around eleven and stumbled downstairs to the coffee maker. He noticed the food on the table and smiled. Thank God for Megan, he didn't have to survive on cold cereal anymore.

He sipped his coffee and turned around, thats when he noticed the kennel in the middle of the kitchen.

Scott sat the coffee down, he had a really bad feeling, what the hell had Megan done this time?

He bent down and seen possibly the ugliest dog he had ever seen in his life, the dog looked at him and yipped.

Scott frowned the damn dog couldn't even bark right. What the hell kind of dog was this anyway. He tried to remain calm and grabbed the note tapped to the kennel.

_Welcome home Scott,_

_Hope you like the surprise, his name is Bruiser, I thought he would be perfect for you, so you wont be alone in that big ole house. He is too cute, he's housebroken and he's the sweetest little thing..see you later, Meggie._

Scott was beginning to wonder if she didn't realize how these things she did without consulting him got under his skin.

Megan just seemed to do things without thinking.

This was just too much, he didn't want a dog and if he did, he would get a big manly dog, not some little ugly mutt. He opened the kennel and Bruiser came barreling out and jumped up on him licking his face.

"Hey Mutt calm down." He said holding on to the squirming dog.

Scott stood and walked out the back door. "I'm going to have a long talk with Meggie, and you're going back where you came from." Scott said making long strides through the woods to Megan's house.

Bruiser just yipped and licked Scott's face again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan was working on the chocolate glaze for the cake when she heard Scott's voice booming out.

"MEGGIE!"

Megan frowned, he sure didn't sound happy she thought as he started banging on the door.

"Come in." She said because she had to keep stirring the glaze for the next few minutes.

Scott flung the door open. "What in the hell is this?" He asked holding up the dog.

Megan was so happy to see him, she had missed him like crazy. She smiled at him.

Scott was stopped short looking at her. She had on a short pair of blue shorts that clung to her as like a second skin and a tank top that clung to her every curve. Her long hair was pulled back in a pony tail and that smile, the one that seemed reserved just for him. God he wanted her.

"_She's distracting you Scotty."_

"Stop that right now, wipe that smile off your face, Meggie I don't want a dog, I didn't ask for a dog, and besides this is the ugliest thing I ever laid eyes on and he cant even bark right." Scott snapped.

Scott watched as the smile left her face. "Scott Hall, how can you say such a thing, Bruiser is not ugly, he's cute and sweet, you're going to hurt his feelings." She said looking at the little dog still in his arms.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Meggie, he's a dog, I'm not going to hurt his feelings, and look at him, come on, he is ugly."

Megan's eyes narrowed. "If I could stop stirring this glaze, I would smack you one Scott, you're being mean to a innocent little dog." She snapped.

Scott's eyes widened in surprise, leave it to Meggie to be protective of kids and animals even ugly ones. "Look here, I didn't ask for a damn dog, so you can just take him back where you got him from." Scott snapped.

Just then Scott seen the beast come in the kitchen, Duncan took one look at Bruiser and hissed and jumped at Scott, Bruiser being scared took off running, jumping from Scott's arms and running into Megan, causing the bowl of chocolate glaze to go flying everywhere, on the floor and on Megan.

Duncan took off chasing the dog and then everything was quite.

Megan burst out laughing from her place on the floor, where she had slipped in the chocolate glaze.

Scott shook his head, she was nuts.

Megan was laughing hard and Scott tried to help her up, but the floor was slippery with chocolate. "Go check on the two of them." She managed to get out.

Scott just shook his head again and went to look for the dog and cat.

He came back a minute later. "There laying on the couch together." He said sounding shocked.

Megan still sitting in the mess on the floor just laughed harder. Scott reached down and grabbed her elbow to help her up, but they both slipped and fell.

Scott just lay there on his back staring at the ceiling. When did his life get so crazy, Megan made things crazy around him. "Meggie, you're a handful of trouble." He said turning to look at her.

Megan sat up a little. "I know, I'm sorry." She said smiling.

Scott sat up and looked at her. She was a mess. She had chocolate all over her, but she was the most beautiful site, he had ever seen.

He pulled her in his arms and licked the chocolate from her cheek and then he kissed her hard and swift, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. Megan wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss spiraling her tongue in his mouth. She was just as hot for him as he was for her. Scott spent the next five minutes kissing her senseless. When he was done she collapsed against him, her mind filled with pleasure and her lips swollen from his kisses.

Scott looked down at her head laying against his chest. He fingered a single curl, loving the silky feel of her hair, and the scent of her body wash. "Meggie, why in the world did you get that dog?"

Megan kept her head against his chest and sighed. " I just thought he would be perfect for you, he's so sweet and he's housebroken already, pretty low maintenance, I mean you're all by yourself over there and I thought he would be good company for you and ..." She stopped.

"And..." Scott prompted her as he played with her long hair.

"Well he's been at the shelter for a while, no one else could see how special he is, everybody thinks he's ugly, but he's not, he's got character..they were going to put him to sleep today and Scott, I just couldn't let that happen to him. I like him." She said suddenly lifting her head to look up at Scott.

Scott was once again caught up in her beauty, not just her physical beauty, but her beautiful spirit. He kissed her cheek gently. "Meggie, you're to sweet for this mean old world honey."

Scott got up and helped her up. "Go get cleaned up." He said wiping a smear of chocolate off her cheek.

Megan grinned.

"I'm going home to clean up, I'll be back after while." He said letting go of her.

Scott whistled and Bruiser came running in and plowed into Scott's legs.

Scott shook his head and grinned. "Guess we'll have to work on that." He said as he opened the door and Bruiser tumbled out after him.

Megan stood at the door watching them walk toward the wood. Bruiser was running along beside him looking at Scott pretty much the way she did.

Gosh but she loved that man, she couldn't stop no more than she could stop breathing.

She shook her head and headed up to take a shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott took a shower and then fed his new companion. He knew he was being a sap, but he knew Megan truly was trying to be sweet to him, she just didn't think sometimes. Besides the little monster was growing on him, Megan was right he was sweet. He took the dogs bed and put it in the den, seems the little mutt liked to watch TV. He had got out of the shower to find Bruiser staring at the TV.

Scott bent down and rubbed the dogs head. He grinned when Bruiser licked his hand. "Good boy." He said and laughed when the little dog wagged his tail.

"_Scott you're so easy, she just bats her eyes at you, and you're mush."_

Scott ignored the comment and grinned. So what if he let her have her way. Megan was happy with him, he was going to get some good loving tonight and the dog was pretty cool. Why should he be upset. All in all it was turning out to be a good day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Scott knocked on Megan's door. It had been a couple of hours and he had to sit on his hands to stay away that long. He had took a shower to get the chocolate off him and washed his clothes. He fed Bruiser and let him run around outside for a while. Now the two of them stood at Megan's door. 

Megan opened the door and smiled at the two of them. Bruiser jumped in her arms and she laughed when he licked her nose.

"Hey tough guy." She said cuddling him and stepping back to let Scott in.

Scott watched as she produced a dog treat and sat on the floor playing with him.

Scott was pretty sure it wasn't cool to be jealous of a dog. Him and Bruiser was going to have to have a long talk about Megan, the way Scott figured, he should be the one getting hugged on, not the mutt, but he smiled. Megan obviously loved the little guy.

Bruiser ran off to the den and Megan jumped up and threw her arms around Scott.

Scott's big arms encircled her an held her close. He inhaled the scent of her, he had missed her badly, he couldn't tell her that, but he felt relieved to have her in his arms.

Scott lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her. Megan sighed and leaned into the kiss, as far as she was concerned she could spend hours kissing Scott.

When he pulled back Megan looked up at him grinning. "You know the laundry room is free." She said winking at him.

Scott laughed and lifted his hand and swatted her cute butt. "More and more I see what a bad girl, you are."

Megan just laughed. "Hey I got fond memories of the laundry room."

Scott bent and kissed her again. "Yea I do too."

Megan took his hand pulling him toward the hallway.

"Huhh uhh..just cool your jets, we're going to lunch, I'm starved."

Megan stopped. "I can fix you something."

Scott shook his head. "No, I'm taking you to lunch, no arguments, besides I want you saving your energy for later."

Megan smiled. "Well I guess..let me get changed into something decent."

Scott was fixing to stop her, but he looked at the short shorts and tight tank top and changed his mind. "Good idea, I don't want a bunch of perverts staring at you." He said a frown forming on his face.

Megan looked at the frown on his face and started laughing. "You're cute when you're jealous." She said and took off upstairs to change.

Scott sighed. She was right, he was jealous, the thought of some guy staring at her ass, made him crazy. There was another problem too, Megan wanted a baby, he knew that was important too her, she wasn't going to give that up for some fling they were having. What happened when she met a guy that was ready to set up housekeeping and make a family with her. The thought had him clenching his fist. The thought of another guy kissing her, touching her the way he had, made him crazy.

Megan walked back in and seen the angry look on his face. "Scott you okay?"

Scott looked at her standing there beautiful as a angel. She had on a knee length pink full skirt that swirled around her sexy legs when she walked, a matching pink sleeveless top and her long curly hair was loose and white sandals. Scott looked at her cute feet, her toenails were painted a light pink coral color. Since when did he notice shit like that he wondered. She looked so female, so girly. God he was hopeless.

"Yea, I'm fine." he said smiling at her. "You look beautiful."

Megan smiled. "What about Bruiser?"

"Let me let him out to do his business, he just ate, long as you leave the TV on, he should fine." Scott said.

Megan nodded and watched as Scott followed the little dog outside. She looked at him standing on the deck, he had on jeans and a white t-shirt, his long hair curling around his shoulders. Megan sighed, he looked so damned good, what was it about this man that made her heart skip a beat just looking at him.

Scott turned to find her staring, he seen the intense hunger and desire, and something else, affection.

It should have scared him, and maybe it did a little, but not enough to make him run.

Megan winked at him and grinned and a smile spread across his face, she made him happy, just looking at her made him happy.

He whistled and Bruiser came running skidding right into Scott's legs. Scott just grinned and the little dog ran in the house and right back into the den where he parked himself beside Duncan on the couch.

Megan followed him in the den and switched the TV on for him.

"Ready." Scott asked from behind her.

"Yea, lets go." She said taking his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott took her to a seafood restaurant on the other side of Miami. Megan was surprised and more than happy when he slid in the booth beside her instead of sitting across from her.

She didn't give a damn about being crowded, she just wanted to be close to him and she slid right next to him and put her hand on his knee and gave it a little squeeze.

Scott grinned and put his hand on top of hers, the waitress came over and they ordered there food.

She brought their drinks and left.

"So did you get much work done while I was gone?" Scott asked sipping his beer.

"Yea I did. When I write thats the easy part, even when I was little, I had all these stories in my head, my only job is to write them down." Megan said moving her hand up his thigh.

Scott grinned and grabbed her hand and held it still. "You're playing with fire." he warned.

Megan leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Thats okay, I like it hot." She said and sat back again.

Scott closed his eyes, great now he had a hard on from hell. He opened his eyes again. "You're bad Meggie, that whole nice girl thing is just an act."

"I don't know what you mean Scott." She said giving him a sweet innocent smile.

"Hmm uh..Thats okay pay back is hell." he said giving her a evil smirk.

Megan wasn't worried, she knew he wanted her as bad as she did him.

There food arrived and they both concentrated on eating.

Megan did snitch a couple of his scallops and he laughed. "Do I need to start feeding you better?" He asked.

Megan shrugged and grabbed his last couple of shrimp. Scott just laughed and finished his beer.

Scott paid the check and they left. The ride home was silent. Scott figured cause they both had the same thing on their mind.

Megan was thinking how fast she could get upstairs and get out of her clothes. Scott was wondering if could just pull his truck over and have her on the side of the road.

When they got to her house, Scott jumped out and opened the door for her. They went into the house and Scott let Bruiser out and Megan fed Duncan.

Scott came back in and Megan just stared at him. God he was hot. " Laundry room?" She asked laughing.

Scott grabbed her threw her over his shoulder causing her to laugh even harder. Scott made his way up to her bedroom and dropped her gently on the bed, where he proceeded to strip her clothes from her body. Megan lay there and let him do all the work. She was already, hot ,willing and waiting.

Once he had her naked all he could do was stare, She seemed even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her.

Megan thought he looked kind of stuck, so she turned sideways on the bed hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him over on her. Scott laughed. "Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked grinding his erection between her legs.

"Uh yea, get naked now..I'm going nuts here." Megan said pulling him down to kiss him. Scott melted into the kiss gliding his tongue smoothly between her parted lips.

"Mmmm." Megan sighed. This was what she had been dreaming about the last three nights.

Scott's hands roamed over her body not missing a inch of skin. Megan moved under him, his hands working magic on her leaving her moaning in need.

Scott pushed himself up and shed his clothes, he grabbed a condom from the drawer and pulled it over his erection.

"Get on your back." Megan said sitting up.

Scott shrugged and rolled to his back, Megan climbed over him and lowered her self on his shaft groaning as she did so.

"God you feel good Scott." She gasped as he filled her completely.

Scott's eyes rolled back in his head. He put his hands on her hips urging her to move, which she did, slowly at first torturing both of them. Scott's hands roamed up to her breasts playing with them till she was whimpering .

Scott watched her ride him, he had never seen anything so hot in his life, he stroked her body and loved the noises coming from somewhere deep inside her. "Thats it Meggie, ride me." He said and he drew her down close to him to take one hard peak in his mouth and suckled drawing the peak deep in his mouth.

Megan's' hips moved faster on him and Scott groaned, she was killing him.

Megan screamed his name and collapsed as her climax washed over her, she moaned and rocked her hips against him riding the long wave of pleasure.

"Thats it Meggie, come for me honey." He said moving up to capture her lips with his and kiss her deeply.

Scott flipped her over and drove into to her wet heat with a ferocity, that overwhelmed him, he wanted to make her come again, he wanted them to ride the pleasure together, he wanted to make her his in this moment.

Megan wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands pulled at him, trying to being him in her deeper.

"Scott More." She groaned.

"Come with me Meggie." he said as he drove into her hard and fast, it was too much, her body was tightening around his shaft and he fell off the edge with her, Megan's cries echoing in his head, drowning out his own cries. Scott moved in her faster deeper wanting more, wanting to make it last.

Scott collapsed but caught himself on his elbows and laid his head on her shoulder kissing her skin there.

After a few minutes he lifted his head and was surprised to find tears on her cheeks. "Meggie, did I hurt you? He asked worried.

Megan cupped his stubbly cheek and smiled. "No, you didn't."

The moment they had just had, overwhelmed her emotionally, she realized she loved this man beyond anything and it scared her, it also made her feel wonderful.

He kissed the tears away. Scott got up and disposed of the condom and climbed back in the bed pulling her in his arms.

Megan ran her fingers down his chest and played with his hair. "Keep it up, your going to get something." Scott said grinning.

Megan winked at him. "Maybe I want something."

Megan leaned over kissing him running her tongue over his lips. Scott caught her tongue between his lips and sucked.

Megan was gone again, she thought she would never get enough of this man. Scott reached over and grabbed a condom and rolled it on quickly. He flipped her over and raised her to her knees and thrust forward sinking into her.

Megan pushed back causing him to go deeper and he was lost, he realized he would never get enough.

Scott really wanted to slow down but he couldn't, his body had a mind of its own and he held her hips tight in his big hands and thrust forward groaning every time he sank deep in her heat.

Megan gripped the sheets and closed her eyes. She couldn't stop the feeling welling up in her body it threatened to take her over. "Scotttttttttttttttt.!" She screamed as the pleasure that started at the center of her body spread out to fill her entire being.

Megan sobbed in release it was so intense. Scott watched her reactions the way her body tensed, when she screamed his name, his own release let loose and traveled down his spine making his head snap back. He thrust harder as he called her name and rode the wave right behind hers.

Scott opened his eyes and slid out of her, he reached and turned her over and leaned over her kissing her gently.

He got up and went to the bathroom and when he came back he found her sleep on her side. He smiled and got in the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

Scott lay there watching her sleep and snore softly and he grinned, even her snoring was cute.

"_Sucker."_

Scott just chuckled and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan giggled as she fed Scott more cheesecake. He grabbed her hand and licked the cheesecake clean from her fingers. "Meggie, I have to work out tomorrow, I'm going to get fat, you feed me to well."

Megan reached up kissing him. "I think we had quite a workout tonight, I doubt either one of us has to worry about calories after that."

Scott laughed, she was probably right. They had gone four rounds today and he felt like he could probably make love to her four more times.

They were sitting on the couch wrapped up together under a blanket feeding each other chocolate cheesecake.

"Now I see why you bought that huge box of condoms." Scott said reaching under the blanket to run his fingers down her thighs.

Megan giggled. "Hey not in front of the kids." She said pointing to Bruiser and Duncan who lay on the other end of the couch.

Scott nuzzled her neck. "The kids are asleep."

Megan sighed happily and laid her head on Scott's chest. She didn't think she could ever be this happy.

Scott's cell rang and he fished it off the floor and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey Scott, did I wake you?"

"No Mark, everything okay, Bekka alright?" Scott asked.

"Yea, she's fine, just hormonal, I guess thats normal. Look were in Tampa for the next few days for show, Bekka wants you to come down and visit since we're so close. I told her I would call you, if you're busy don't worry about it."

Scott sat up straighter, the last thing he wanted to do was take off, he wanted to stay right where he was at. But on the other hand, he would love to visit with the guys and see Bekka and Kacy.

"Sure it's only about a four hour drive..I call you guys when I get in Tampa."Scott said.

"Great Bekka's asleep right now, but she'll be thrilled, so will Kacy." Mark said.

"Alright see you soon." Scott said hanging up.

Scott looked down at Megan. "I got some friends in Tampa for a few days, I'm going to drive down and visit with them, remember I told you about Bekka and Mark?"

Megan nodded. She wasn't thrilled about him leaving, but she understood he wanted to see his friends.

Scott looked at her closely, he didn't want her to get upset with him. "You're not mad are you?"

Megan climbed on his lap and kissed him. "No I'm not mad, why would I be silly?"

Scott smiled and kissed her. "Cause maybe you want me to stay here and make love to you for the next few days."

Megan lay her head on his shoulder. "That does sound good, but I understand you have a life outside of me and you Scott, its okay."

Scott hugged her tight. "You're amazing, you know."

"Naw, I'm just an average chick." She said grinning up at him.

Scott kissed her once more. "I want to get going, so I can get on the road."

Megan moved and let him get up. "You want to leave Bruiser here?"

"No, I'll take him with me, Kacy will like him." He said whistling for the dog who jumped up and came running into Scott.

Scott laughed and picked him up. He bent and kissed Megan. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

Megan walked him to the back door and she hugged him again, Bruiser yipped and licked her face and she laughed.

"See ya." Scott said and left.

Megan shut the door and locked it and went on up to bed. It was going to be a long two days.


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Scott hugged Bekka tight. "It's good to see you little girl." He looked down at her , her pregnancy was beginning to show and she looked even more beautiful than before if that was possible. 

"Scott where did you find this butt ugly dog?" Mark asked watching Kacy play with the little dog.

Kacy glared up at her daddy. "Daddy thats mean he is not ugly, he is cute."

Mark smiled at his daughter. "Sorry honey, you're right that wasn't nice."

Scott smiled, Kacy sounded just like Megan. "My neighbor gave him to me."

Bekka pulled him over to the sofa to sit down beside her. "Oh is this the neighbor that Kev said was beautiful and intelligent and a writer."

Scott smiled. "Yea, her names Meggie, you probably read some of her books, Megan Brannon."

Bekka grinned. "Oh yea, I love her stuff, she writes good mystery's, but her romance books are really great too, so romantic."

Mark smiled as Bekka tried to pick Scott for information.

"So are you two dating, I mean she gave you a dog, thats kind of a big gift, Kev said she cooks for you."

Scott looked at Bekka." I thought you missed me, I didn't know you just wanted to nose into my personal life."

Bekka just grinned. "Don't try that grumpy act with me Scott Hall, I know you to well, I'm just concerned about you, I want to see you happy."

Scott rolled his eyes. "I was happy, I am happy, I like being single..end of story."

Bekka ignored that. "So whats she like?"

"Uncle Scott me and daddy are taking Bruiser for a walk is that okay?" Kacy asked running over.

Scott smiled and tugged on one of her braids. "Sure..if he tries to wonder off, just whistle and he'll come back."

Kacy hugged Scott. "Thank you." She said.

Mark kissed his wife. "we'll be back in a little while."

Bekka smiled up at her husband. "Okay, love you."

Mark kissed her again. "Love you to Angel."

Kacy kissed her mother. "Bye Mommy and then bent and kissed her belly. "Bye baby." She said grinning.

Scott smiled. "She's a sweetheart."

"Yea, she is." Bekka said. Her life was so happy now, she didn't know how it could get any better.

"Now tell me about your lady." Bekka said leaning back on the sofa.

Scott laughed and took her hand kissing it. "You're hard headed."

Bekka just laughed. "Yea I know."

"She's beautiful, inside and out. She's sweet and she's not scared of me or my temper, and she does what she wants no matter how much I yell." Scott said.

Bekka looked at him. "She sounds great."

Scott nodded. "She is great."

"So is there a problem in here somewhere?" Bekka asked.

"Yea, she wants a family, children, I don't." Scott said.

Bekka griped his hand. "Oh Scott, do you always have to run from happiness when it's staring you right in the face?"

Scott shook his head. "Bekka we've been over this before. I tried marriage once, it doesn't suit me, I like being single."

Bekka looked at him. "Scott please just give it a chance. I don't like thinking of you all by yourself forever."

"Bekka I love you, but I have to do things my own way." Scott said.

Bekka sighed. "Okay, I can see I'm not getting anywhere with you."

Scott grinned. "You need to worry about taking care of yourself and your family, let me worry about me."

"Whatever, grumpy." Bekka said.

Scott impulsively hugged her. "Kiddo..you're the closest I got to a kid, I'm glad you're so happy."

Bekka smiled. "Yea well I want to see you happy."

"Believe it or not, I am happy, so stop worrying. How is things with you and Shawn?" Scott asked.

Bekka sighed. "I don't know, he's mad at me I think."

"Why?" Scott asked not understanding how anybody could be mad at Bekka.

"He came back to work last week and him and Dave got in a fight." Bekka said looking more and more upset.

Scott was going to make a point to go visit Shawn, he didn't like what he was hearing. "About what?"

"It's my fault. You know I'm close to Dave, he's like my dad, you know. I mean he's always been here for me, there was just a bond from the first time I met him. I call him dad sometimes and Shawn overheard and accused Dave of trying to come in between me and him and it just escalated." Bekka said.

Scott felt his temper flare. Shawn might be one of his best friends, but he was going to set him straight and fast.

"Bekka, you're pregnant, you cant let this get to you, if Shawn is going to upset you, maybe you better just stay away from him." Scott said.

"Thats what Mark said, but I don't want to have to do that." Bekka said sadly.

Scott patted her hand. "Stop worrying, everything will be fine." Scott said and he was going to make sure it would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott kissed Kacy. "Good night baby." He said tucking the covers around her.

Kacy smiled. "Goodnight Uncle Scott, thanks for letting Bruiser sleep with me."

Scott smiled and petted the little dog, who happily wagged his tail.

"You're welcome, I'll see you in the morning." he said.

He got up and shut the door and went back into the other room finding Bekka and Mark.

"Mark I'll meet in in the bar in thirty minutes." Scott said.

Mark looked at Bekka who was laying on the bed. "You sure you're going to be fine?"

Bekka rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I'll be fine while you and Scott have a few drinks." She said winking at Scott.

Scott smiled. Mark was well into overprotective mode. But he could understand it. Mark had a good thing going here and it took him enough years to get the life he had now.

Scott went and dropped a kiss on Bekka's cheek. "Night kiddo."

"Night Scott." She said smiling.

Scott nodded at Mark and went to find Shawn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan stayed up well into the night writing. She tried to keep Scott off her mind, which submerging herself in her writing helped. When she was with Scott she didn't let her self think about all the pitfalls of being in a relationship with him, then she was to caught up in the magic.

But when he was gone, she thought about the dreams she had of a husband and kids, that was not going to happen with Scott.

Megan wondered if she loved him enough to keep doing what they were doing with no hint of a future in it, she knew when Scott tired of her, he would walk away with out looking back, then what? Another broken heart and she had a feeling this was one was not going to mend so easily as it had with Trevor, loving the Scott the way she did, she wondered now if what she had felt for Trevor was love.

She sighed and got up from the computer stretching. Scott hadn't called her. Maybe it was for the best, just hearing his voice, put all her doubts aside, maybe she needed her doubts.

If she let this go on with Scott, maybe she would never have the family she longed for.

She walked out of her office and went down to the nursery she had been working on.

Megan looked around the room. Could she give up her dream of children to just take what little Scott had to offer.

She walked out of the room and down to her bedroom and lay down on the bed.

No answers came to her as she drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott found Shawn's room and knocked on the door.

Shawn opened the door and smiled at Scott. "hey buddy."

Scott didn't return the smile. He walked in and sat down on a empty chair.

Shawn knew something was wrong, he sat down across from Scott. "Whats wrong?"

"You need to quit upsetting Bekka and back off her." Scott snapped.

"She's my daughter, what I do is my business." Shawn snapped right back.

Scott jumped up. "You gave up the right to call her your daughter when you walked out on her mother and left her pregnant and alone. You're lucky she has any kind of relationship with you, let it go Shawn, be her friend and leave it at that. You're never going to be her daddy." Scott said.

Shawn looked down and sighed. He just wanted Bekka to be his daughter and have a real relationship with her. "I love her Scott, it makes me mad to see Dave filling in for me."

Scott looked at his friend and saw the mans pain. "Shawn, you cant have what she cant give you, you're just driving her away. Her and Dave are close thats not going to change, you need to back off and just try to be there if and when she needs you."

Shawn nodded. "I know, but its hard."

"Nobody ever said life was easy Shawn, but you made decisions a long time ago and now you have to live with them." Scott said.

"Come on I'm going to meet Mark for a drink." Scott said getting up.

"Maybe another time, Mark's not real happy with me right now." Shawn said.

Scott nodded and patted his friend on the back. "Just ease up some buddy."

Scott hoped Shawn could pull back some for Bekka's sake and his own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Scott sat at the bar having a beer. "Okay Scott, so whats really going on between you and this woman, I know Kev exaggerates things sometimes."

Scott picked up his beer and took a long drink. "Not this time, she's great a real sweetheart."

Mark looked surprised. Scott was anti- relationships and marriage all the way. "Okay now you're scaring me, where my buddy Scotty?"

Scott smiled. "Hey I didn't say I was getting hitched, she is a wonderful woman, too good for me, but we're more than friends, I couldn't resist her Mark, God knows I tried, But she wants marriage and kids and thats not for me."

Mark turned to look at his friend. "So do you think she would give up wanting marriage and kids for you."

Scott shook his head. "I wouldn't ask her too."

Mark looked his friend in the eye. "Thats exactly what you're asking her to do, if you keep sleeping with her with no future in mind. How do you think she feels about you?"

Scott shrugged. "I know we have a intense spark between us, she feels it too, she wants me as bad as I want her, I guess its lust."

Mark laughed. "Lust huh, so you have no interest in her other than sex?"

Scott sighed. "I didn't say that, I like her, she's a sweet woman, I like spending time with her, but I don't want to get married or have kids."

"Then why are you sleeping with her? Trying to get her out of your system huh? Is it working?" Mark asked.

"No." Scott said downing the last of his beer.

"Let me ask you something, how would you feel if you found out you could never see her again?" Mark asked.

The look on Scott's face answered that question and Mark laughed. "Scotty I think you have a lot of thinking to do, you better try to figure out what you want."

Scott knew he was right, but there seemed to be no simple answer he could come up with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan spent the next day at the children's home. She forgot her worries as she spent time taking care of the babies and playing with the kids. Spending time with kids always seemed to put things in prospective for her. The director came up to her before she left. "Megan can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yea sure Jessie."

Jessie Holloway were the director and did great job here.

"I know since you volunteer, you been cleared to foster children too." Jessi said.

"Yea, but I haven't really made a decision on that, I tend to get attached, I didn't know if I could do that or not."

Jessie nodded. "Well I think you would be great, we're over loaded here, we're always needing short term care for some of the kids, most of the time a week till we get them placed either here or in a permanent home. You're great with kids."

Megan thought about it, she had applied to be a foster parent and had been cleared, but she just had stalled about it after that. "Did you have any children needing placement now?"

"Actually yes Ricky." Jessie said.

Megan smiled Ricky was one of the toddlers here, he was fifteen months old. He had the cutest brown curls and pretty brown eyes, he was a doll baby.

"He's being adopted, it will be final in a week or two, we have two new babies coming in, we don't have the room, we just need a place for him for a few weeks. Think you're up to it?"

Megan grinned. "Yea I think so, I need to get a room ready, when do you need me to take him?

"How about I bring him over in the morning, he already knows you, so I think it will work out fine." Jessie said.

"Okay, then I better get going." She said.

Jessie smiled, if anyone ever needed to be a mother it was Megan, she was a natural when it came to kids.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan spent the rest of the day shopping and then getting the bedroom set up. She put a crib together and changing table. She had bought a big rocking chair and tons of toys and stuffed animals. It was eleven at night by the time she was done and she went and took shower and fell into bed exhausted. She didn't even have time to to worry about the fact Scott hadn't called her once since he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott lay in the bed, he was leaving in the morning. He had a good visit with his friends, but he hadn't come any closer to figuring out what he was doing with Megan. He should have called her, but when he was away from her, he became unsure of himself. Scott sighed. He would be home tomorrow and he would just go over and see her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan grinned down at the cute little boy. Ricky seemed right at home, even though Duncan seemed a little leary of him. She had fed him breakfast which he made a mess of, Megan laughing at his antics of trying to feed himself. Then she had brought out some of the toys she had bought and they had sat in the floor and played for most of the morning.

She gave him a nap at noon and then when he got up and she changed him, they went out in the back yard and Megan laughed as he chased a ball around on his cute little chubby legs.

Megan was happy, having a baby around made her happier than anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott got in at noon, he unpacked and fixed him a bite to eat. He wanted to run straight over to Megan's but he didn't want to go running over like some lovesick fool. Then there was the fact he hadn't called her even once while he was gone, he felt like shit about that, but he had felt unsure about calling her, like he was admitting he missed her.

He let Bruiser out and fed him. Then Bruiser parked himself in the den in front of the TV.

Scott walked out the back door, he couldn't hold off any longer he had to see her.

Scott walked into her back yard and stopped. "What the fuck?" he muttered to himself.

Megan looked up and seen him and smiled. "Hey Scott." She said excited to see him.

Scott walked over and looked at the toddler. "What the hell is that?"

Megan looked at him funny. "A child Scott."

"Well I know that, but who's, not yours, I wasn't gone that long." He said.

"I signed up to be a foster parent a while back, they needed me to keep Ricky for a while." She said.

Scott frowned. All he wanted was to make love to Megan and now that was out, he had the feeling she was doing this to try to force his hand about kids, maybe she thought, he was going to play house with her and this kid, that was not happening.

Megan could see he was none to happy.

"How long do you have to keep him?" Scott asked annoyance very apparent in his voice.

"A week, maybe two at most, is there a problem here?" Megan asked getting a little mad at his attitude.

"Yea there is, I don't like having stuff shoved down my throat, you know how I feel about marriage and kids, stop trying to make me see how great having a kid would be." Scott snapped.

Megan was more than a little hurt by his attitude, she wasn't trying to force anything down his throat. "Scott this has nothing to do with you, I'm doing this because I like kids and I'm trying to help them, I'm not trying to force anything on you."

Scott just glared at her. "Whatever." He snapped and turned around and walked off.

Megan picked up Ricky in her arms and he laughed up at her and she kissed his chubby little cheek and carried him back to the house.

She was not going to cry, she told herself. Scott rarely upset her with his temper, but he had today, she wasn't trying to trap him, or make him into something he wasn't.

Megan sighed. She loved Scott but she wasn't sure how to deal with his aversion to commitment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Scott spent the next two days drinking , spending time with his drinking buddies and playing cards and telling himself he was having a great time. 

But when he was alone just him and Bruiser, he moped and petted his dog. He still wanted Megan so bad he could smell her, taste her. It was pure hell.

But when he seen that kid, it had went all over him, he had felt trapped. He was wrong to get mad. Hell he was just sleeping with her, he didn't have the right to tell her what to do.

But Scott was to proud to go crawling back over there and she sure hadn't been beating down his door either, but after two days crawling was sounding better and better.

Scott finally rolled out of bed and let Bruiser out and made some coffee. He missed her cooking too.

Scott realized he was being a selfish prick, Megan was so good to him, she put up with his shitty temper and was nice to him, even when he was being a world class ass.

He downed a cup of coffee and then decided it was time to apologize to Megan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan had been through a few very interesting days, she learned that visiting babies for a couple of hours a week was a lot different than having one in the house all the time, not that she wasn't enjoying it, but trying to work and take care of a rambunctious toddler was proving to interesting, not to mention the little tyke still hadn't got the hang of sleeping more than three hours at a time at night, Megan was running on caffeine and sugar.

She looked over to see Ricky shoving cheerios in the DVD player and laughed. "Ricky you're a mess." She said lifting him in her arms and kissing his cheek.

"Come on, you can help me make cookies and then its nap time."

The little boy giggled and waved his hand. Megan couldn't help but smile. He was a sweetheart.

She set him in the highchair close to the table and got out the stuff to make cookies.

Megan jumped when she heard the knock at the door. She knew it was probably Scott, after all who else knocked at her back door.

She opened the door to find Scott and Bruiser standing there, Bruiser jumped in her arms and she laughed and hugged the little dog before setting him down.

Ricky started babbling excitedly when he seen the dog and Megan smiled.

Scott stood in the doorway looking very unsure of himself. Megan couldn't help it she took pity on him and grabbed his hand pulling him in the house and shut the door.

She didn't let go of his hand. "Hey you."

Scott looked up to meet her eyes. "I missed you." She said smiling at him.

Scott finally let out a breath. " I'm sorry Meggie, I'm sorry I'm such a jerk, I don't know why you put up with me."

Megan smiled and hugged him. "Several reasons, first, you're kinda cute, second, you kiss really great, third, well all I'm going to say is the laundry room and lastly, I really like you."

Scott bent and kissed her gently his arms tightening around her.

Ricky tired of being ignored grabbed a handful of chocolate chips off the table tossed them all over the place.

Scott and Megan broke apart and they both laughed. "Want to make cookies with us?" Megan asked.

"I would love too." Scott said.

Scott spent the next two hours having the best time he had in a while. He laughed at Ricky's antics, helping make cookies. When they were done he took the toddler and Bruiser outside to play while Megan cleaned up.

He sat in the grass with the two, laughing at the toddler trying to catch Bruiser.

"_Careful Scotty, you're starting to like this huh, babies aren't so bad?"_

Scott ignored the voice, he was happy here with Megan, thats all he cared about right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan plopped beside Scott on the couch.

Scott wrapped his arm around her. "Tired?" He asked.

"Yea, but it's a good tired." She said cuddling on the couch with him.

Scott breathed in her unique scent, she had just got out of the shower, he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

"Bedtime." Scott said and lifted her up in his arms.

Megan giggled and looked up at him. "Do you think we should you know, have sex with a baby in the house?"

Scott laughed. "He's asleep, he's in a crib, you have a monitor in your bed room, we shut the door, its fine."

Megan laughed. "Yea I guess you're right."

Scott carried her to the bedroom and shut the door. He laid her on the bed and undressed her. "You're beautiful." He said as he stood and undressed and climbed in beside her.

Scott kissed her slowly as his hands roamed her body sparking fires wherever he touched.

He was already so hard for her and when his fingers slid between her legs he found her wet with need. "I love how you're always ready for me Meggie." he whispered in her ear his tongue reaching out to tickle the edge of her ear.

Megan groaned. "Please love me Scott."

Her words undid him, he grabbed a condom out of the drawer and quickly rolled it on, he rolled over on her and spread her legs and slowly pushed in her inch by inch drawing whimpers from her throat.

Scott groaned at the sounds she was making, just hearing her was making him hotter than ever.

He took his time and thrust into her slowly and he bent and kissed her his tongue dancing in and out of her parted lips.

Megan's hands gripped his arms and she moaned each time his body invaded hers. The slow tortuous pace had her whimpering with need.

Scott bent close to her. "Feel good baby?"

Megan's eyes fluttered open to lock with his brown orbs. "Yesssss." She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him to go deeper, closer.

Scott groaned at the feel of her legs locking around him. But still he moved slowly wanting to make it last wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could.

Megan groaned and writhed beneath him pushing her hips up suddenly wanting and needing more.

Scott smiled and kissed her deeply pushing his tongue in her warm inviting mouth, even as his hips thrust forward to invade her once more.

"Scotttt." She cried against his mouth.

"Does my baby want to come." Scott asked thrusting harder into her wet heat.

Megan grasped his hips trying to pull him deeper.

"Is that a yes." Scott asked thrusting his hips faster.

"Yesssss." She groaned.

Megan lifted her hips to meet his thrusts so close to her release.

"Come with me." Scott groaned into her ear. He was so close. He felt her body tightening around his shaft. He heard her moans of release and he kissed her and doubled his efforts until he too was calling her name and pumping hard and fast inside her.

Megan clung to him as she trembled in release and she felt his body stiffen and tremble right along with hers.

Scott pulled out of her and got up to dispose of the condom, he came back and pulled her in his arms and kissed her.

"I missed that Scott." She said cuddling closer to him.

"Me too Meggie." Scott said bending to kiss her again, he couldn't get enough of her.

"Get some sleep." He said and rubbed her back.

Megan relaxed under his touch as was soon asleep. Scott followed her to sleep soon after.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott rolled over and looked up confused. Ricky was fussing and unhappy from the sounds coming from the monitor. He looked at Megan and turned the monitor down and got up. He pulled on his jeans and walked across the hallway to the nursery.

"Whats wrong big guy." He said picking the toddler up. Scott didn't know a hell of a lot about babies, but he figured he would give it a whirl before he woke Megan up.

Ricky stopped crying and laid his head on Scott's chest. "Okay big guy, are you wet?" He asked feeling the diaper. Scott frowned, hell he would be crying to if he woke up with a wet cold diaper on his ass.

Scott took him over to the changing table and stripped off the wet diaper and spent a minute figuring out how to put a new one on him. He pulled the boys pj bottoms back on and took him to set in the rocking chair.

Ricky laid against Scott's neck with his little arms wrapped around him. Scott rocked him till he felt him go limp with sleep. He kept holding him for a while. Hell this wasn't so bad. Megan in his bed, a cute little kid that maybe would look like Megan or him or both of them. Scott wondered what it would feel like to have a kid calling him daddy. He closed his eyes, a little girl that looked like Megan.

He smiled and got up and laid Ricky in the crib and covered him up.

Scott went back and got in the bed and watched Megan sleep. She was so beautiful. He kissed her cheek and wrapped a arm around her and fell back into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan watched as Scott played with Ricky and she smiled. Scott and Bruiser seemed to become regular fixtures around the house for the last week and a half, Scott only left to go get clothes and came back. Megan was happy, but she was scared to hope for anything beyond what she had. Scott wasn't one to be pushed into anything, but he had helped with Ricky all week, even seemed to enjoy it.

But still the fear was there, that he would leave, get sick of her and not come back. Each passing minute she spent with Scott she loved him even more.

Scott turned and caught her staring and winked at her.

Megan walked over and plopped on the grass beside Scott.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yea, You know, I have to take him back tomorrow, his new parents are picking him up." Megan said.

Scott turned to look at Ricky chasing Bruiser and giggling. He was going to miss the boy.

"You going to be alright?" He asked.

Megan turned and smiled at him. "Yea, I'm going to miss him, but I'll be fine. Look I had to tell Jessie that your pretty much living here, before I take any more kids in, she said that was fine, but they have to run a background check and police reports, stuff like that, you mind?"

Megan was worried, she never knew what would set him off. "Thats fine, I'm here all the time, you did the right thing, look if you want to take more than one kid at a time, we can move this to my house, I got six bedrooms." Scott said.

Megan turned to stare at him.

"What?" Scott asked shrugging.

"Scott Hall, you sometimes just surprise the hell out of me." She said and leaned over and kissed him

Scott grabbed Ricky and sat him on his lap. "Yea sometimes I surprise myself."

Megan knew Scott was changing a little at a time. She had come to realize change didn't come over night, but over long periods of time. She would wait forever for Scott and take whatever he had to offer.

"You know Scott taking care of one child is work, more than one would be, well it wouldn't be easy. I don't want you to get overwhelmed." Megan said.

Scott looked up at her. "Meggie, I'm not going to bail on you. I know I have issues with commitment, but I like being with you, and having Ricky around has been eye opening for me. I think I can handle fostering kids. I mean we just have them a week or two. I can handle that."

Megan nodded. She trusted Scott, she was enjoying having Scott around all the time. If he said he could deal with it, she would have to trust him, in fact he had been great, he occupied Ricky hours in the morning, so Megan could write. Megan begin to get her hopes up that maybe in the future Scott would be ready for kids of his own, if not then she would be satisfied with this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan was a little depressed after she dropped Ricky off, they were going to do the record checks on Scott and then maybe place more children with her.

Megan decided to go home and do some serous work on her book, that was the best way to get her mind off things, throw herself into her work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks passed quickly much to Megan's surprise. She stayed busy with work and Scott. They rotated back and forth between her house and his.

Megan thought at first maybe being together to much would get on Scott's nerves, but he seemed to want to be with her. He did play poker a couple of nights a week, and Megan had her shelter and Children's home which kept her pretty busy.

Duncan and Bruiser got used to being at both homes. Scott would inevitably have one of his fits of temper about some silly thing or another and Megan handled it by either smiling or laughing or climbing on him and kissing him till he forgot what he was mad about. Megan couldn't remember a time in her life when she had been so happy.

Megan walked in the front door of Scott's and dropped her keys on the table. Duncan came running rubbing her legs as she walked. "Hey Duncan."

Next Bruiser came barreling in and ran into her ankles. "Well hello to you too." Megan said laughing.

She sat the bags down on the kitchen table and started putting the grocery's up.

She smiled at the clean kitchen, Scott had actually started doing dishes, she didn't think that would ever happen.

"MEGGIE!"

Megan smiled and kept putting up the grocery's. She couldn't think of anything she had done lately to set him off.

Scott came into the kitchen dragging the comforter from the bed.

"Meggie what the hell is this." He asked waving the comforter around.

Meggie turned and smiled at him. "Well Scott looks like a comforter from the bed."

"Stop it." He snapped

"Stop what?" Megan asked grinning.

"You know what, smiling at me, when I'm pissed." Scott said still holding on to the comforter.

"Okay I'll bite, whats the problem with the comforter?" Megan asked still amused.

"It's pink and the sheets aren't any better, they have flowers on them." Scott said looking disgusted.

"Umm yea so?" Megan asked not really understanding.

"I do not want pink anything on my bed." Scott said tossing the comforter to the side.

Megan nodded slowly. "Okay, seeing how its your bed, you're right, get rid of them, I'll find you something in black, with skulls or something, I mean after all it's your bed." She said sweetly.

Scott looked at her confused knowing somehow the tables had been turned on him .

"Meggie I didn't mean it like that, I mean its our bed, we both sleep in it."

"No its fine, I'll take them over to my house and put them on our bed over there." Megan said.

Scott sighed and dragged the damn pink thing back upstairs and tossed it on the bed. How did she always do that.

He had felt perfectly justified about being mad about this pink crap she had bought for the bed and in five seconds she made him feel like a jerk for mentioning it and she didn't even have to get mad to do it, she was sweet as ever.

Scott jumped when he felt her hands come around him and rest on his stomach. His hands covered hers. Scott was amazed even after all the time they had spent together, just a touch from her could still undo him.

He turned in her arms and was surprised to find her naked. Megan pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed and fell to her knees in front of him.

Scott heartbeat increased. God she made him crazy. She popped the button on his shorts and ran her finger lightly over the bulge in the front of his shorts.

Megan looked up in his eyes. "I'm real sorry about the comforter. "

Scott seen the mischievous glint in her eyes and the humor and decided to play along.

He lifted her chin up with his finger. "Maybe you should show me how sorry you are."


	17. Chapter 17

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Okay guys..one more chapter and this is done.**

* * *

Megan did her best to put a contrite look on her face, but it came off more like a smirk and Scott almost laughed but bit his lip. 

Megan slowly undid his zipper and Scott lifted his hips a bit so she could tug them down and off.

Megan sat back on her heels. "Gee I don't know, its so big." She said poking it with her finger.

Scott growled and reached out snagging her arms and pulling her closer. "I'm waiting."

Megan grinned and leaned forward snaking her tongue out and ran it down the length, causing Scott to groan.

Megan tortured him with long slow strokes of her tongue and Scott put his hand on her head. "Enough of that."

Megan smiled cheerfully and put her mouth over his shaft enveloping him in the warm confines of her mouth.

Scott threw his head back and moaned. God she felt good.

Megan used her mouth to stroke him, taking him completely in her mouth and then pulling almost completely off his erection.

The sensation made Scott crazy and his hands tangled in her hair as she continued to massage him with her warm mouth.

Megan began to increase the pressure and move her head up and down faster and faster.

"Meggie." Scott groaned as he felt the tightening in his muscles.

Megan's ran her nails lightly over his thighs as her mouth continued to work him.

Scott felt the pleasure explode through his body and he gripped her hair and pushed forward as his release washed over him.

Megan's mouth continued to move over his shaft till his body relaxed and his hands fell to her shoulders.

Megan ran her tongue over him as his body started to relax and Scott lifted his head to look at her. "Damn Meggie." He said his voice rough and husky. He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes.

She just grinned and climbed over him and kissed his lips."I'll get rid of the sheets and stuff..I wasn't even thinking when I bought pink, okay?"

Scott opened his eyes and cupped her face and kissed her gently. "I was being a prick as usual, there fine."

Megan got up and looked down at him laying back on the bed. "Naw..now that I see you laying on them, it wont work, you do look kinda girly laying on pink flowery sheets."

Scott jumped up but Megan took off like a shot.

Scott sat on the side of the bed laughing.

"Get dressed, we have to pick up Sammy." She said sticking her head back in the door.

Scott look confused. "Huh?"

"You know Samantha, today at noon, get moving, it's after eleven."

"Oh shit." Scott said jumping up. "I forgot." He said going to the closet to pull out jeans and a shirt.

Megan chuckled. "I think you got distracted by the pink comforter and all."

Megan watched him get dressed, wishing she had time to jump his bones. "Umm I need to get dressed , I'm kinda still naked here." She said from the doorway.

Scott turned to her buttoning his jeans. "So who's stopping you?"

"I know you Scott Hall, you're going to do something to me, cause I said you looked girly." Megan said still standing outside the door.

Scott grinned. "Meggie, get dressed, we have to get going."

Megan inched in the room and walked a wide path around him facing him till she got to her dresser.

She turned to get a sun dress and Scott was on her in faster than she could move. "Who's girly?"

"Umm not you, you're manly." She said laughing struggling to get out of his arms.

Scott bent her over his arm and swatted her butt. "Thats not what you said, you said I looked girly."

"Uhh I made a mistake..nothing girly about you." She said laughing hard now.

Scott swatted her again and then pulled her up in his arms. "You don't sound very sincere."

Megan stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "You are all man, baby."

Scott grinned. "Get dressed." He said letting her go.

Scott sat on the bed and watched her for a minute, he never got tired of looking at her.

"Scott go let Bruiser out, before we go." Megan said brushing her hair.

Scott nodded and got up, but not before he came up behind her and leaned over kissing her cheek.

Megan smiled as he left the room. She kept waiting for Scott to tell her he was tired of her and he didn't want to be with her anymore, the thought of losing him now, scared her more than anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott and Megan walked into Jessie's office.

"Hey guys..sit down there has been some new developments with Sammy." Jessi said sitting down.

Scott and Megan sat down. "Whats up?" Megan asked.

"Well her adoption fell through, that happens quite a bit, so if you take her, it will be until she finds a family or finds another foster home or we have another opening here." Jessie said.

Megan looked at Scott. "What do you think?"

She wasn't sure if Scott could handle having a child long term. She wanted to be sure this was fine with him.

"She still needs a place to stay, sure why not?" Scott said smiling at Megan.

The look of happiness on Megan's face was worth everything to Scott. He patted her hand.

"Okay lets take care of the paperwork and you guys can go visit with her, since she hasn't met you guys, I want you to hang around for a while with her. Let's see she three and she was taken permanently away from her mother, so we're looking to adopt her. She's going to be a little shy and nervous. She was neglected and her mother was heavy into to drugs, some physical abuse. " Jessie said.

Scott frowned, since he had been coming out here with Megan, it made him angry to see the way some people treated kids. It was disgusting.

They finished up the paper work and Jessie took Scott and Megan down to the playground.

"She's over there." Jessi said pointing to a little blond haired girl with her hair in pigtials. She sat on the playground by herself watching the other kids play.

"Sammy, come here honey." Jessie called to the child.

The little girl walked over slowly not look at at any of the adults.

Megan looked at the sweet little girl and her heart just went out to her. She looked so sad. She was just a baby really, only three.

Megan dropped down to the girls level and talked to her. "I'm Meg and this is Scott, you're going to be staying with us for a while." Megan said.

Sammy looked up at Megan shyly, but she didn't smile or speak. Megan smiled brightly at the little girl with huge blue eyes.

Scott got down next to Megan. "Hey princess, you know what?" He asked.

The little girl looked up at Scott, she had never seen anyone so big before. "We have a dog and a cat, I bet you're going to love.

Megan saw the spark of interest in her eyes.

Jessie left and they took the little girl over to the swings and Megan talked to her. Scott mostly just watched Megan work her magic with the little girl. It didn't take but a minute for her to began smiling at Megan.

Scott looked around the playground, there weren't a lot of kids out here right now, but one caught his eye. A little boy with dark curly hair and dark eyes stood a few feet away watching them. "I'll be right back Meggie."

Megan looked over at Scott and nodded and watched him walk over to the boy.

Scott smiled at the little boy. "I'm Scott..whats your name?"

The little boy turned his big eyes up to look at Scott. "Manuel."

"Want to toss a few?" Scott asked indicating the ball and glove laying a few feet away.

Manuel ran and got the items and handed the ball to Scott.

Jessi walked over and smiled. "Looks like Scott made a friend."

Megan smiled. Sammy was sitting in her lap and they were watching Scott toss the ball to the boy.

Jessie sat down beside Megan. "Thats Manuel, he hasn't been here long, he's six, don't say much. He lost both his parents in a car accident, he was in school at the time. It's been less than two weeks, he has no family to take him, so he's here for the long haul most likely, we'll try to find a foster home, but the older they get the more likely adoption wont happen."

Megan looked at the cute little boy. "God what he must be thinking, you know, one minute he has a family and is safe the next his whole world is tore down."

Jessie nodded. "Sadly we see it everyday."

Scott and Manuel came walking over. "Manny this is Meggie and the little one is Sammy."

Jessie grinned, Scott had already given him a nick name.

He nodded at Megan politely. "Hello." he said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you Manny." Megan said smiling at him.

"Jessie could me and Meggie talk to you for a minute?" Scott asked.

Jessie nodded and they took the kids in to the home and got them settled with a snack. When the kids were occupied, they went to the other side of the cafeteria. "Jessie is Manny being adopted?"

Jessie looked at Scott. "No his parents have only been gone a few weeks. We hope he will be adopted eventually, but for now, we just need to get him in foster care or he may stay here for the time being."

Scott turned to Megan. "Can we take him home with us?"

Megan looked at him in surprise. "Umm sure, I mean if you want to..the more the merrier, I always say."

Scott smiled. "So what do you say Jessie?"

"Well if you feel like spending a couple of hours here while we do paper work, I say good, it's best to get him back in a home environment as soon as possible."

Jessie went to get the paperwork and Megan turned to Scott. "What brought that on?

Scott shrugged. "I don't know, it just feels right, like we were supposed to meet him today."

Megan looked hard at Scott. The subtle changes in him, were becoming more apparent as each day passed. She realized she was in so deep now with him, that she would be devastated if things didn't work out.

Megan hugged him impulsively. "Scott Hall you're a good guy."

"Meggie don't you know, you make me good." He said wrapping his arms around her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of their day had been busy, getting the kids set up in their rooms and shopping for them.

Megan smiled as Sammy splashed around in the bathtub playing with some toys.

"Meggie, Manny's done, we're going to let Bruiser out and I've fed Duncan, when you guys get down, we're having some of that chocolate cake you made." Scott said sticking his head in the door.

"Thanks Scott." Megan said turning to smile at him.

"No biggie, I think Duncan is starting to grow on me." He said grinning.

"Do you think we should be giving them chocolate cake this close to bedtime?" Megan asked.

Scott smiled. "I don't think it will hurt anything to spoil them a bit on their first day."

"Yea you're right, we'll be down in a bit." Megan said.

Scott left and Megan took Sammy out of the tub and dried her off and put on her new care bear nightgown.

Megan laughed as Sammy raced down the hallway to her new room and grabbed one of the care bears off her bed and cuddled it.

"You taking him with you." Megan asked.

Sammy nodded and followed Megan down to the kitchen where Manny and Scott were waiting at the table. Both were staring at the chocolate cake on the table.

Megan grinned and began cutting slices for them.

"Manny, Meggie is the best cook in the world." Scott said.

Manny looked at the chocolate cake and looked at Megan. "It looks good."

Sammy went over to Scott and held her arms up. "Up."

Scott smiled and pulled her up in his lap. "Princess you going to sit with me?"

Sammy looked up at him shyly, but nodded.

Megan sat a piece in front of Manny, but he slid it to Sammy. "Sissy first."

Megan smiled. "Sissy huh? She said kissing his cheek. "You are such a little gentleman."

Manny beamed up at Megan. His eyes got wide when she handed him a even bigger piece than the first.

She gave Scott a piece and made them some coffee and then poured some milk for the kids and sat down.

Scott laughed as Sammy had icing all over her face. "You're messy just like Meggie."

"I'm not messy." Megan said.

"I seem to remember you in my front yard covered with mud, wasn't that you?" Scott asked grinning.

Megan just laughed and ate her cake.

Manny grinned, they were funny and he liked it here.

Scott cleaned Sammy up while Megan washed up the few dishes. Manny dragged over a chair and helped her dry an put them away.

Megan could see what Scott meant about Manny, there was just something about him. It felt right having him here.

"Okay, what do you say we put on a DVD for you guys?" Megan asked lifting Manny down from the chair.

"Okay." He said and raced to the den. Megan had bought a bagful of kids DVD's today.

Scott brought Sammy into the den and sat her on the couch.

"Can we watch this one?" Manny asked holding up the Cars DVD.

"Sure ."Scott said and put it on for them.

Then Manny curled up beside Sammy and Scott and Megan fell back on the couch.

Scott wrapped a arm around her. "Good day?"

Megan reached up and kissed his cheek. "The best."

Scott was content and it still scared him in some ways. This whole thing with Megan just felt right, like it was meant to be, he had decided weeks ago, to just go with the flow and see where things went and so far he was happy with the results.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott went and checked on the kids one last time and went downstairs to let Bruiser out before he went to bed. He stood on the deck while Bruiser sniffed around the yard.

Bruiser finally came running into Scott's legs and Scott bent down to pet him. He laughed as Bruiser licked his face.

"Come on mutt." He said getting up.

They went in the house and Bruiser took off for his bed in the den, he checked to see Duncan curled up sleep on the couch.

Scott made a round of the house checking the locks and windows and then headed up for bed. He stopped at their bedroom door leaning on the door jamb watching Megan.

Scott smiled as he looked at Megan. She was laying back on the bed watching cartoons and laughing.

Scott shut the door and climbed in beside her and laid his head on her stomach.

Megan smiled and ran her hands through his curly hair, she loved his hair.

Scott closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her hands running through his hair. One hand rested on her hip.

Scott wished he could put into words how Megan made him feel. He felt happy and safe with her. He knew Megan would never hurt him, he wished he could say he would never hurt her. The fear was still there that he would drive her away or do some stupid thing to hurt her, or his temper would boil over too far one day.

"Meggie."

Megan stroked his head. "Hmmm?"

"You make me very happy, I want you to know that." Scott said.

Megan blinked back tears. She loved him so much. She knew Scott wasn't one for mushy sentiments, it just wasn't in his makeup, but his words touched her heart.

"Scott you make me happy to, happier than I've ever been." Megan said.

Scott snuggled his head closer to her and fell asleep. Megan watched him sleep, but made no move to move him from her lap. Finally sleep overtook her and she fell asleep with him still curled up on her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Love Lessons**

_**Scott Hall- Former wrestler- retired..Lives in Miami Florida..Grumpy confirmed bachelor and likes it that way.**_

_**Megan Brannon- Just moved to Florida from Virginia. Perky friendly mystery writer. Moves in the house right behind Scott's.**_

_**Summary- Take one grumpy man who had swore off marriage and relationships, throw in one friendly perky writer, add attraction and sparks, and see if you get a lifetime of love.**_

_**A/N- My Scott muse has been acting up again demanding a story, cant say I blame him, too few Scott stories out there. Anyway I am at his whim right now. This is not a continuation of Broken Halo, but there may be mentions of Characters from that fic, as it is that Scott that this story is about. It really bothered me leaving him in that big dirty house all alone and drinking with no one to love, I just had to fix that. **_

_**I don't own Scott Hall or WWE or WCW or any other stray wrestlers that may appear or be mentioned in this fic. I only own Original Characters.**_

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Last Chapter..I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as i loved writing it.**

* * *

Scott smiled as he talked to Bekka. "Honey congratulations, I know Mark is thrilled." 

Bekka smiled. "Yea, He's so beautiful Scott, I cant wait for you to see him."

"I cant either, I'll try to get out before you and Mark get back on the road." Scott said.

"What did you name him by the way?" Scott asked.

Bekka laughed. "Thought you would never ask. "David Scott Callaway."

Scott about dropped the phone and he felt emotions clogging his throat. "Bekka honey."

"Hey I named him after my two dads." She said laughing.

Scott smiled. He was going to have to fly down and see them soon.

"So how are you and your neighbor getting along?" Bekka asked.

"Just great, so how does Kacy like the baby?" Scott countered.

"Scott Hall you're changing the subject." Bekka said.

Scott just laughed. "I love you Bekka, but my private life is my own."

"Stubborn." Bekka said.

They talked a few more minutes and Bekka hung up and rang Kevin. "Hello."

"Hey Kev, it's Bekka."

"Hey sweetheart, congratulations on the little guy, Mark called me." He said.

"Thanks, you have to come see him, before we go back on the road."

"I will, now whats up, I can hear it in your voice." Kevin asked.

"It's Scott, I know something is going on with him, but he wont say a word, I'm worried about him, when is the last time you seen him or talked to him?" Bekka asked.

"It's been seven months since that last visit, but I talked to him a couple of months ago, he didn't say anything about Meg, but Scott's private like that." Kevin said.

Bekka sighed. "Do you think you could go see him, and check on him?"

"Well I could, I mean it has been a while, and I admit, I'm as curious as you are. I'll book me a fight out in a couple of days and surprise him." Kevin said.

"Thanks Kev, I'm just worried." Bekka said.

Kevin said goodbye and hung up. Scott was weird the last time he talked to him, he figured he was still hung on Meg and not doing anything about it. Maybe Kevin needed to give him a push in the right direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Kevin noticed that was weird when he pulled up in the driveway was there was a huge expedition parked there.

Why the hell did Scott need something that big, he wondered, unless it was Meg's.

Kevin got out and walked up to the front door, he was about to knock when he heard a ruckus coming from inside.

Kevin shrugged and opened the door and rounded the corner from the foyer to the den. He raised his brows in disbelief.

There was three kids scattered all over the den.

"POPPY HE'S IN HERE!" A little dark haired boy yelled.

A little blond hair girl sat on the sofa laughing at the third child who looked to be just walking, he had brown baby fine hair and big grin and was running as fast as he could, Kevin knew it was a boy because the kid was buck naked.

Scott came around the corner from the kitchen and spied the baby.

The little blond girl started jumping up and down on the Sofa. "Poppy get him." She squealed.

The little dark haired boy tried to grab the baby, but the baby dodged him, he was pretty fast on his feet from the looks of it.

Scott stopped and looked at the little girl. "Stop jumping on the sofa."

She plopped down and smiled at him. "Sorry Poppy."

Scott grinned back at her and then reached out and snagged the baby lifting him up in the air. "You little monster." He said laughing.

The boy kicked his feet and giggled and Scott kissed him. "You better not pee on me again."

The little boy and girl laughed.

Kevin felt like he had stepped into a episode of the twilight zone. "Umm Scotty what the hell is going on?"

Scott turned and his mouth fell open. "Kev, hey whats up?"

The children all turned to look at him.

"Poppy I seen him on your wrestling tapes." The little boy said.

"Kev, this is Manny." Scott said pointing to the boy.

Manny stuck out his hand. And Kevin shook it. "Nice to meet you." Manny said.

"Come here Princess." Scott said.

She hopped off the sofa and ran over to Scott clinging to his leg. "This is Sammy, otherwise known as The Princess." He said laughing.

Sammy looked up at Kevin and smiled shyly.

"Hey Sammy." Kevin said grinning at her.

"This monster is Jordon." Scott said of the baby.

Kevin smiled at the baby, he was still in shock, so he didn't say much.

Scott went and plucked a diaper out of a diaper bag and plucked the little fellow down and put it on him, he rummaged some more till he came up with clothes and put them on the baby like a expert.

"Come on, you want some coffee or something?" Scott asked as he headed for the kitchen.

Kevin just followed him in a daze. He hadn't expected anything like this in a million years.

Kevin was even more in shock when he walked in the kitchen a huge cat lay sleeping on the floor curled up with ugliest dog, he had ever seen.

Megan was sitting in front of a high chair spooning some kind of baby food into another baby's mouth.

Megan saw Kevin and jumped up and hugged him. "Kevin, it's good to see you again. Scott if you'll finish feeding Robert, I'll fix Kevin some coffee."

Scott sat down and plopped the baby he had in another high chair and started feeding Robert.

"I was wondering why you had that huge expedition, now I know." Kevin said.

Megan smiled as she set a cup of coffee and cookies in front of him. "Thanks Meg."

"So Scott what up or should I ask?" Kevin said.

Scott shrugged. "We're foster parents." He said as if that explained everything.

Kevin wondered what had happened to Scott, this was just not him, maybe it was true that the right woman could change anyone.

Megan sensed the two men needed to talk. "Alright troops, it's nap time." She said expertly scooping up both babies, one in each arm. "Come on Sammy."

Sammy gave Scott a pathetic look. "Poppy I don't wanna no nap."

Scott picked the girl up and kissed her and put her back down. "Do what Mommy says."

Sammy sniffed and followed Meg out of the room.

"Poppy can I go play my video game." Manny asked.

Scott ruffled the boy's head affectionately. "Sure go ahead."

The boy ran off and Scott turned back to Kevin. "If there foster kids why are they calling Meg Mommy and you Poppy?"

Scott laughed. "Manny started that and Sammy picked it up, besides they been with us six months, there not going anywhere, I'm taking care of that. Jordon and Robert are twins, there just here for a few weeks till there adoption papers are finalized."

"Scott what happened to you, when I was here before, you're were fighting this thing with Meg, tooth and nail." Kevin said grabbing a cookie.

"I woke my stupid ass up. She's a wonderful woman and for some reason she wants me, thinks I'm worth a damn, and overlooks all the crappy shit I do, my fucked up temper, she don't care, she accepts me." Scott said sipping his coffee.

Kevin grinned. "Looks like Peter Pan has finally grown up."

Scott laughed. "Yea, about time too."

"So are you going to marry her or what?"

Scott sighed. "I've had a ring in my pocket for two weeks, but its kinda crazy around here and trying to be romantic with four kids in the house, well its hard, I'm trying to find the right time."

Megan came in the kitchen. "I'm going over to my house and check the mail, I'll be back in a little while." Megan said bending to kiss Scott.

Scott cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Megan pulled back and smiled and left.

"Bekka sent me, you know, said you was hiding something." Kevin said.

Scott laughed. "I figured I would just show up at my next visit married and with kids and really blow her away."

Kevin grinned. "Yea, well you blew me away. But you know, maybe now is a good time to go pop the question, Meg's all alone in that house."

Scott grinned. "Yea but the kids..."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'm not a moron, okay, they'll be fine. I'm sure Manny will help if I get in over my head."

Scott jumped up and went in the den and sat down beside Manny, Kevin followed him in. "Manny I have to go do something, Uncle Kev is going to stay here with you guys, give him a hand if the babies, get crazy."

"Okay Poppy, wheres Mommy?" Manny asked looking up from his game.

"Well the thing is, I'm going to ask her to marry me, so you and Sammy and me and Mommy can be a real family, you know we want to adopt you." Scott said throwing a arm around the boy.

The boy threw his arms around Scott hugging him. "Do you think Mommy will say yes?" Manny asked hopefully.

Scott smiled. "I think so, but one way to find out, you be good for Uncle Kev, okay?" Scott said

"I will Poppy." Manny said.

Kev sat down beside Manny after Scott left. He was amazed at the change in Scott, it was hard to take in.

Manny looked up at Kevin. "Are you and Poppy friends?"

Kevin smiled down at the boy."Yea, best friends."

Manny smiled. "Poppy's my best friend too, he does lots of stuff with me..He taught me to ride a bike too."

Kevin couldn't help but smiled, the kid was cute. "Well thats a important thing to learn, what are you playing?"

Manny grinned. "Wrestling Raw VS Smackdown, want to play? I'm playing as the Undertaker, he's cool."

Kevin laughed and took the extra controller. "Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott walked in the back door and looked around. Maybe she was outside on the porch. He checked there and then headed up the stairs. He looked in the bedroom, but she wasn't there.

He heard something and went to the nursery. Megan was in the middle of the floor crying her eyes out.

Scott had never seen Megan like this and it scared him.

"Meggie." He said rushing over and sitting down next to her pulling her in his arms.

"Baby whats wrong." He asked as he rubbed her back.

Megan buried her face in his chest sobbing. "Nothing."

"Meggie you not crying about nothing, tell me whats wrong." Scott said lifting her chin so he could look at her.

"I'm a selfish person Scott, I should be happy, I shouldn't be over here crying about what I don't have, I should be happy with what I have." She said and started crying even harder.

Scott was confused. He still wasn't sure what she was upset about. "Meggie tell me whats wrong, the truth."

Megan laid her head on his chest, she couldn't look at him. " I want a baby Scott, I know you don't and I'll get over it, it just hit me when I looked at the nursery. What we have now is enough. I love you Scott."

Scott felt like the worlds biggest jerk, It had taken him long enough to realize how he felt about Megan, he knew she wanted a child and he had been dragging his feet on proposing for too long, he should have told her how he felt months ago and she wouldn't have worked herself up like this. The fact that she was willing to give up having a child of her own for him touched him deeply, he knew how much that meant to her.

Scott got up and pulled her with him. He walked her over to the bedroom and slowly undressed her.

Megan didn't object, as always she wanted Scott, the need for him stayed with her all the time.

Scott lay her on the bed and undressed himself. He smiled as Megan lifted her arms for him to lay on her.

He nestled in between her legs and kissed her slowly his tongue licking her lips urging her mouth to open for him. When her lips parted Scott's tongue glided in stroking hers, making her heart race. His kiss was like fire to her and she returned it, pushing her tongue to meet his.

Scott moved his mouth down to her neck, licking and stroking with his tongue, he slid his hand between them down between her legs finding her wet and ready, as she always was for him.

"Meggie, I want to feel you, I want in you baby." He murmured against her skin.

Megan spread her legs wider, needing him, wanting him.

Scott took her hands and pushed them above her head, there hands clasped together.

Megan felt his shaft slide in her and she froze. "Scott stop." She said panicked.

"No Meggie...I need you." He said even as his hips moved his hardness sliding in her deeper making her moan.

"Scott you didn't." She gasped in mid sentence as he pulled out and slowly pushed back in her body.

"Shhhh Meggie, you feel so good." He crooned in her ear.

"Scottt you need to put a..." He cut her off with his mouth. His tongue slid in and plundered her mouth even as his hips rode slowly over hers.

She whimpered into his mouth as he rode her slowly and his mouth glued to hers kissing her deeply even as he plunged in between her thighs.

Megan gave up and all thoughts but Scott's movement in her body .

There hands stayed clasped together and Scott kept his lips to hers, his hips working her, making her crazy, making her need more and more of him.

Scott lifted his head and watched her, he always loved to watch her come, love to see the abandon on her face.

He knew she was close and he pushed into her her harder and faster. She gripped his hands hard as her body tensed. "Come for me Meggie." He whispered in her ear.

Megan whimpered and called his name as her release washed over her in long waves.

Scott picked up his pace and started thrusting hard and fast as his own climax approached.

"Meggie...you're so tight." He whispered as he felt his muscles tighten.

"God Meggie." He moaned as he thrust hard one last time and spilled his seed deep inside her.

Megan reached up and kissed him, there hands still clasped together.

Scott pulled her hands down but still held on to them and he returned her kiss. He didn't pull out of her. He lay there there bodies still joined and kissed her gently.

Megan opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "Scott you didn't use protection." She said almost fearfully.

Scott let go of her hands and reached over to the pants he dropped in the floor and grabbed something, then he settled back between her legs. "Don't need to anymore." He lifted her hand and slid a beautiful ring on her finger. "Meggie, I love you...Marry me and make me the happiest man in the world."

Megan just stared at him in shock. "But..."

Scott kissed her cutting her off then he pulled back. "Not the right answer, its yes, Meggie, say yes."

Megan smiled then and looked up in his beautiful brown eyes. "Yes."

Scott grinned and kissed her long and hard and Megan wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer.

Scott looked down at her when he pulled back. "Meggie I told you once you deserve a prince, I'm not a prince, you know. I'm a jerk a lot of the time, my temper sucks, I know that. But I love you...I want to have babies with you..I love Sammy and Manny. I want us to adopt them..I even love that butt ugly dog you brought home and Duncan. I want us to be a family, a real family. You deserve better than me, but I'm damn grateful you'll have me."

Tears coursed down Megan's cheeks and she reached up to cup his cheek. "Scott Hall you are my Prince, you silly man..I love you and the kids and Bruiser and Duncan, we're already a family, but we'll make it legal." She said smiling through her tears.

Scott picked up her hand kissing her palm and the held it tight to his chest. Now that he had finally let go and told her how he felt, he felt like weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Scott rolled to lay beside her and Megan put her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. "Meggie it was you that changed me, you kept smiling at me, kept putting up with me, everyday you showed me it was okay to feel, okay to love, okay to trust. I'm a little slow, it took me a while to catch on to your lessons."

Megan smiled at him. "It's okay Scott..getting here was half the fun."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Prologue _

_Scott held Sammy up so she could peer down at the baby while Manny stood at the edge of the bed grinning._

"_Poppy he's pretty." Sammy said._

_Manny frowned up at his sister. "He's handsome not pretty, girls are pretty."_

_Megan laughed and ruffled Manny's hair. "You sound just like your Poppy."_

_Manny grinned as that was the greatest compliment in the world to him._

"_So have we decided on a name?" Scott asked bending to kiss his wife who had there son cradled in her arms._

"_Well if you like it...Nathanial Conner Hall. What do you guys think?" Megan asked._

_Scott smiled. "I like it."_

_Manny reached out and ran a finger over the baby's cheek. "Me too."_

_Sammy looked at the baby then at Megan. "Me too, mommy."_

"_Well then I guess it settled, welcome to the family Nate." Scott said bending to kiss his son._

_As he raised his head his eyes and Megan's locked. I love you Meggie." _

_Megan smiled that smiled reserved for him. "I love you too."_


End file.
